Deux folles à Poudlard
by Draco et Vouivre
Summary: Deux ados de notre époque se retrouvent transportés à celle de nos héros préférés vers la fin la seconde années. Ses deux sorcières non détectés par leur ministère vont enchainées gaffes et aventures dans ce monde magique qui leur est étranger. Elles joueront des mauvais tours au trio d'or et "torturerons" des Poufsouffles, rendant chèvres les Serdaigle et épuisant les Serpentard.
1. Deux folles a poudlard

Pendants une journée maussade de début juin au milieu des rues de Londres, deux jeune filles que l'on ne puis qualifier d'ordinaire, se baladent.

Les deux amis en proie à des crises de rires fréquentes ne se rende pas vraiment compte que chaque passant tourne la tête vers elles pour les admirées.

La première, brune comme l'ébène aux yeux vers profond, n'ai pas très grande mais un certain charisme se dégage d'elle, une aura tantôt sombre et triste comme joyeuse et protectrice, de taille moyenne dans le style gothique rarement égalé en beauté.

La deuxième est tout aussi belle, les cheveux long, ondulés et étrangement blanc, sur les pointes un reste de couleur flamboyant dissimulant autres fois cette blancheurs anormale les yeux noirs comme l'onyx scrutée la ville indifférent aux autres. Seule son amie semblé faire briller une étincelle de vie dans ce regard morne. Une aura douce teinté de folie l'entour, elle aussi attire les regards par sa beauté pale et froide.

Vêtu d'une robe immaculée trop large, lui battant les chevilles. Leslie avancée d'un air princier, accroché au bras de Gabrielle. Riant de bon cœur à ses blagues tout en ignorant prestement les regardes qui s'attardés sur elles. C'est au détour d'une rue qu'elles aperçurent un parc. Aussitôt « l'albinos » entraîna son amie vers celui-ci.

-« **Less, il se fait tard. Tu ne veux pas aller te posée dans l'auberge de jeunesse devant la télé ? Y'a « Teen Wolf » ! Tu sais avec le beau brun aux yeux bleus !** »

S'exclama la brunette avec un sourire en coin. Bien qu'elle aime la nature et les grands espaces, peut être moins que la pâlotte mais quand même La nuit allez bientôt tombée –non que celle ci lui fasse peur ou autres- et avec elle le froid anglais !

-« **Allez Gabi ! S'il te plaît ! Il y à un ruisseau regarde ! Je ne savais pas que les british pouvaient avoir bon goût !** » S'amusa la dite Less.

« **-Et le beau Derek Hale alors ? Tu ne l'aime plus ? Tu vas ratée la suite…**» Renvoya la dénommée Gabi.

« **-Oh mais je ne m'en fait pas pour le petit loup qu'il est…j'ai téléchargées les épisodes…tous les épisodes. Je connais la suite…ET PAS TOI !** » Ricana la petite sadique, en envoyant un clin d'œil appuyé à son amie qui durant un instant fulmina, elle qui voulais tant persuadée son amie de rentré fisa.

« **- Que Derek devienne Gay comme ça tu l'auras dans le Babas !** » pesta Gabrielle de manière tout à fait enfantine. Ce qui fit éclatée de rire sa compagne.

Riant aux éclats toutes deux, elles se dirigèrent vers le centre du parc où les rameaux d'un sol-pleureur se fondait dans les profondeurs d'un petit lac. La l'eau sombres les engloutissait, reflétant le ciel assombris mais rougeoyant par le soleil couchant. Un banc non loin se perdait aux milieux de la végétation abondante de l'endroit.

«** -Plutôt mal entretenue ce parc, si tu veux mon avis.** » commenta la brune.

La jeune fille aux yeux charbon acquiesça et se stoppa net. Son attention soudain accaparé. Elles venaient d'entendre gémir.

« **-Surement un petit chat.** » la rassura Gabrielle.

Leslie ne dit mot mais elle n'y croyait pas, son amie non plus. C'était plutôt le gémissement d'un enfant….

« **-Regarde !** » s'exclama « l'albinos ». Tandis que d'un doigt impérieux elle indiqué une silhouette noire sur leurs gauche. Son front marqué par un pli inquiet.

La silhouette noire masquée que virent les deux jeunes filles était entrain de maltraiter un enfant de pas plus de 6 ans un regard entendu leur suffit et d'un seul et même pas se dirigèrent vers l'homme aux mèches blonde qui dépassait de sa cape **"un peu vieillot son truc cet abrutit"** pensa la brune.

Leslie tapota l'épaule de l'encapuchonné, ce retournant par surprise d'être ainsi interpellé, il n'eu guère le temps de faire quoi que ce soit y compris penser qu'un magnifique poing s'écraser la ou se trouver son nez lui cassant d'un bruit sec signifiant par la même occasion un coquard a chaque œil.

- « **Nan mais il s'est pris pour qui suis la ?** » ... répliqua aussi froide que l'antarctique Gabrielle.

-« **Minable. Il n'y à pas d'autre mot !** » Répliqua Less. Son regard noir était polaire. Le menton haut et l'œil méprisant, elle chargée chaque mot d'un accent insultant. Ses mots, elle les avait susurré avec tant de haine et de dégouts qu'ils semblaient être crachés. Ces deux filles n'avaient certes que treize ans mais leurs vivacités et leurs maturités leurs en donnaient bien plus. De plus la brune savait se défendre comme personne –cela dû à son passé…c'est une autre histoire !- et même si elles n'étaient pas bien grande –de par leurs jeune âge- particulièrement Leslie qui était tout simplement petite, elles possédaient une verve à toutes épreuves qui en désarmés plus d'un ! Leurs prestance et cette étrange aura qui les entourées, embaumant l'air d'une impression inexplicable, leurs conférés une puissance et une protection tout à fait énigmatique. A l'heure actuelle leurs rages et leurs haines atteignaient des sommets.

Gabrielle ressentait la même chose que son ami, les adulte qui s'en prenne au enfant ne méritait même pas de vivre .Elle regarda son amie et d'un commun accord empoignèrent l'homme pour le soulever du sol quand une lumière blanche et noir les enveloppa, avec la sensation de tomber dans un vide sans fond qui dura comme l'éternité. La lumière s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était apparut et sensation disparu les laissant stupéfaite portant toujours l'homme à bout de bras (40cm au dessus du sol quand même.-merci la magie!-) Autour d'elle des gens étrange les fixé tous portant des capes les regarder comme si elles étaient des alliens. Tous adulte avaient sortis des bouts de bois de manteaux étranges et les menaçaient avec. Elles lâchèrent l'homme tout de noir vêtu avant de reprendre contenance et afficher un masque de froideur à faire pâlir de jalousie un iceberg. L'encapuchonner ce sentant relâcher fit quelque pas chancelant en arrière avant de trébucher sur sa robe tout en faisant tournoyer son bout de bois en murmurant "Caligis". Il disparut dans une brume apparut comme par magie, laissant tout de même entendre un bruit sourd signe qu'il avait dans sa chute pris le coin de la table se trouvant derrière.

Les deux jeunes filles immobiles aux milieux de tout ses mystérieuses personnes bout de bois pointés sur elles, se concertèrent du regard. Haussant les sourcils. Devaient elles éclataient de rires devant cette assemblés de guignols ou bien s'inquiétées pour leurs santés mentales ? Que Diable foutaient-ils avec ses bâtons à la main ? Qui plus est pointés sur elles ! C'était un manque cruel de politesse !

-«** Cette situation me semble tout à fait grotesque.** » Énonça Leslie.

Alors que Gabrielle acquiescer son approbation, une voix se fit entendre.

-« **Silence** **!**» ordonna celle-ci sèchement.

C'était une vielle femme qui avait parlée. Elle s'avança un peu mais garda une bonne distance de sécurité. Tous la regardaient plus ou moins inquiet. Un petit homme tout à fait minuscule qui semblait effrayé piala «** Il faut prévenir le directeur Dumbledore !** ». La vielle femme murmuré des ordres aux autres personnes présentes et quelqu'un s'éclipsa par une porte au fond.

Soudain inquiète notre « Albinos » pressa le bras de son amie et sans le lâcher Tira son amie vers l'arrière.

Une nouvelle voix, sifflante et nasillarde les apostrophât prononçant de manière doucereuse les mots suivant.

-«** Un pas de plus mes Demoiselles et celui-ci pourrait bien être votre dernier.** »

Leslie était impressionner par cette homme, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il était plutôt grand, ses cheveux noir et gras formaient un rideau de part et d'autre de son visage au teint cireux. Il était vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune ressemblance physique. Cet homme rappela à Leslie son grand père. Elle se figea alors et enserra le bras de son amie, tétanisé. Son visage toujours impassible, elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus réagir. Dans sa tête tournée les images qui lui rester du vielle homme. Saisissant son malaise Gabrielle tenta de faire diversion. Posant une main réconfortante le front de la plus petite, elle murmura « **Tu ne trouve pas que l'on se croirait dans un film ?** ». Un doux sourire sur les lèvres pour rassurée Less. Cette dernière sorti de son étrange transe pour posé un regard de lapin effrayé sur sa Gabi.

De quel droit cet abruti se permettait-t-il de les menaçaient ? On ne menace pas ses amis. Son regard si froid et si noir… assombris les yeux de Gabrielle les faisant devenir d'un vert sombre, si sombre que chaque personnes dans la pièce recula d'un pas avec l'impression qu'on était entrain de sondé leur âme dans les moindre recoins.

Elle s'avança d'un pas, se retrouvant avec la baguette de l'homme juste a quelque centimètre de son cœur, personne n'eut réellement le temps de comprendre. Sa main avait bougé si vite que personne mis à par l'albinos ne sembler avoir compris comment la baguette du brun c'était retrouver à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis que le bras de celui ci était retourné dans une position, que l'on ne peut certainement pas faire si le dit bras n'est pas cassé.

-**"Ne menacer plus jamais Leslie avec votre bout de bois !"** Cracha t'elle sa voix aurait fait frissonner Hitler lui même. Le brun pris un air impassible mais son teint, s'était fait blafard à la menace comme à la douleur dans son bras.

Le silence dans la salle ne dura que quelque instant la porte s'ouvrant a la volée un vielle homme a la longue barbe, au lunette en demi-lune et une cape bleu aux lunes doré entra tout joyeux.

«** -Bonjour mes demoiselle bienvenue à Poudlard dommage que vous arriviez pour la dernière journée avant les vacances, mais soit. Il semblerait que nous ayons 2 mois pour vous enseigner tout ce vous devez savoir du monde magique qui pour une obscure raison ne vous à pas détecter malgré votre puissance magique pourtant visible »...dit-t-il pensif avant de continuer sur un " Ah mais j'en oublie les bonnes manières je suis Ablus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard et voici le corps enseignant que vous auraient l'an prochain. Le ministre et déjà en route pour Poudlard, Minerva** », la dernière chose énoncer s'adressant a la vielle stricte avant de se retourner vers les deux ados, les yeux plein de malice et de curiosité, « **Voulez vous un bonbon au citron?** »

Less qui s'était retourné vers le vielle homme à son entré. N'en croyait pas ses yeux. _« A croire que je n'ai jamais mes lunette sur moi quand j'en ai besoin ! »_ pensa t'elle en triturant sa longue tresse et le bijou qui en ornait le bout. Fronçant les sourcils, visiblement inquiète. Elle affichée clairement ses émotions, ce qui soit dit en passant est plutôt rare. Elle jeté des coups d'œil toutes les 10 secondes depuis l'apparition du vieux à son amie. Anxieuse de la voir, si loin et si proche de l'homme vêtu de noir. Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite ce que dit l'homme. Ce n'est que quand il parla de magie et de citron qu'elle réagit. Étonnée elle fixa l'hurluberlu comme-ci il venait de se changé en gargouille. Gabrielle fixé l'homme, passablement choqué. Que venait-il de dire ? Les prenait il pour des idiotes ? Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour elles. Mais qu'était Poudlard ? Et…..WTF ?

Le vieux sorcier observa les deux jeunes filles. Elles seront vraisemblablement d'excellentes élèves sûrement des Serdaigles. Quoi que…un peu turbulentes et vue leurs sens aiguisée de la justice, des Griffondor ! Le directeur se retenait difficilement de trépignés. Il ne revint dans le monde réel que quand un raclement de gorge venant de McGonagall le « réveilla ». Fronçant les sourcils et laissa son regards glisser sur l'assemblés de sorciers et sorcières, ici présent. Il remarqua alors Trelawney hystérique entrain de psalmodié un mantra de son crut tandis que son maître des potions se tenait un bras, visiblement cassé, dardant un regard haineux sur la jeune fille brune. Flitwick tremblé. Chourave pointé toujours fermement sa baguette sur les adolescentes tout comme bien d'autres professeurs. L'ex-professeur Lupin qui était venu faire ses adieux à la directrice de Griffondor faisait partie de cela bien qu'il ne semblait pas hostile. Contrairement au professeur de runes Bathsheda Babbling qui ne cesser de fixer les nouvelles venues avec animosité. Alors qu'Aurora Sinistra professeur d'astronomie, elle, avait déjà rangé sa baguette et observé d'un œil bienveillant les filles. Tout comme le professeur d'arithmancie Septima Vector, bien qu'elle reste plus réservé. Les deux préfets de Poufsouffle eux paraissaient au bord de la syncope...LES DEUX PREFETS DE POUFFSOUFFLE ? Oh, encore un problème à réglée...mais plus tard ! Un ensemble plutôt bon selon le vieux directeur. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être choqué.

-«** Par Merlin, Severus, qu'est il arrivé à votre bras ?** » Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix blanche.

Dire que Gabrielle était choqué était un euphémisme, _« Sérieusement ils consommés quoi dans cette école les profs ? De la magie rien que sa, complètement déranger surtout le veille homme avec la barbe de Panoramix! »_ Elle jeta un coup d'œil a son amie qui devait penser a peu prés la même chose qu'elle, ils sont fous ses anglais ! Si elle n'avait pas était elle, Gabrielle aurait levé les yeux au ciel avant de plaquée sa main sur son front mais elle était elle et elle ne le ferait pas. Soit, puisque le vieux fou sembler bavard peu être serai t-il possible de lui soutirer des informations sans qu'il ne sans rende compte, d'abord que savait t'elle: Elles était dans une école , le dernier jour avant les vacances, les professeurs plus ou moins agressif en face d'elle, le tourbillon de lumière qui les avaient téléporter ici devait faire partie de leur "magie", si le vieux druide en face disait vrai les deux couleurs signifiait sa magie respective et celle de Less, ainsi le fait que leur ministre, donc un membres de leur gouvernement venait pour les voir elles avant, qu'à la rentrer elle ne se retrouve elles même dans cette école, "Génial, je crois que certains profs nous ont déjà dans le collimateurs, ne reste plus qu'a vérifié qu'il n'on pas pris de substance illicite et de faire prouver ses dire à Panoramixman sur la magie ".

Elle réfléchissait a toute vitesse mais la voix blanche de Dumbledore la fit sortir de ses réflexions avec son : **« Par Merlin Severus, qu'est il arrivé à votre bras ? »**

L'homme ainsi interpelé lui jeta un regard noir sans dénier répondre au directeur qui passait son regard de la brune au brun avant que celle-ci prenne la parole :

-« **Le self défense consiste a désarmé son adversaire en faisant en sorte que celui-ci ne puis ce plus brandir son arme, sa va plus vite que « jeter un sort »**. » La voix de la brune est polaire, elle revient sur ses pas se retrouvant a côté de l'albinos qui la regarde étonné, avant que Gabrielle passe l'ombre d'un sourire manipulateur que seul Less réussi à déchiffrer depuis le temps qu'elle connaît son amie devinant qu'elle veut tirer les choses au clair par la ruse.

Comme d'habitude Less est déconcerté par la facilité de son amie à faire face à toutes les situations alors qu'elle décontenancé préféré se taire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêché de penser. _« Vraiment, tout va trop vite. Qu'elle monde de fous ! Et Gabi qui à déjà enclenché le plan « Je veux en savoir plus, tirons leurs les vers du nez en entrant dans leurs jeu »._ De la magie…mais bien sûr…bon j'y ai toujours crus. Mais de la, à imaginé une école de sorciers et le reste, certainement pas ! Mais…Gabrielle à raison, faisons semblant d'y croire et soutirons leurs des informations ! ». Ainsi elle remit en place son masque de neutralité, froid comme la glace. Elle se rapprocha de la brune et se tenant droite la tête haute, ne lâcha pas le vieux fou des yeux. Tout en tenant compte du publique derrière elles et plus particulièrement du dénommé « Severus ». _« Severus vient du latin Severus, a, um C'est un adjectif. Signifiant Sérieux, grave, sévère, rigide, austère, sobre, dur, rigoureux. Son apparence et certainement son caractère paraissait s'accordé avec ce prénom plus équivoque. » _Pensa Less.

C'est en surveillant leurs arrières qu'elle prit la parole.

-« **Excuser moi, Monsieur Dumbledore, c'est bien cela ?** » Demanda Leslie, d'une voix clair mais faible. Juste plus élevé qu'un chuchotement. Ainsi, tous devrait se concentré, prêté attention à elle pour l'entendre. De plus son délicieux accents français obligé les gens à bien écouté. L'albinos savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Le vielle homme reporta tout son attention sur la « frêle » fillette qui pris la parole plus encore que lorsque la brune eu parlé. Son attention était entièrement dirigée vers cette étrange jeune fille. Le Directeur acquiesça un sourire indulgent aux lèvres. Leslie hésita un court instant. Devait-elle être direct et dire _« Pouvez vous nous en dire plus ? »_ et risqué un refus -ou autre- ou bien être plus subtile ? Elle opta pour la subtilité.

-« **Veuillez nous excuser d'arrivée si soudainement. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès du professeur que mon amie à blesser.** » Déclara t'elle alors qu'elle incliné légèrement la tête en direction du dit professeur. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et pesta aussitôt.

-« **Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses Mademoiselle. Que je sache, ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez cassé ce bras.** » Rétorqua acide le brun.

Leslie ignora la réplique du professeur et lui tourna le dos alors que Gabi hésitai à lui tiré puérilement la langue.

-« **Hélas, je pense Monsieur que vous vous emportez. C'est à nous de choisir notre école si je ne m'abuse ? De plus nous ne sommes pas de nationalité Anglaise. Nous préférons observaient toutes les options.** » Avertie la plus petite.

La brune sembla trépigner un instant avant de comprendre le manège de son amie. Tant de parole adressée à un inconnu inutilement ? Ce n'est pas Lesliesque !

Gabrielle dut se retenir de balancer un _"Ferme la, tu ressemble a l'autre encapuchonné "_ à Severus, sur ce, elle se contenta d'un regard froid, attendant la réponse du vielle homme qui venait tomber dans le panneau de sa meilleur amie elle décida de tester un peu le corps enseignant pendant que l'albinos s'occuper du vieux fou.

- « **Je me demande qu'elle genre de matière vous pouvez bien enseigner et arriver a obtenir de vos élèves qu'ils vous respectent, quand aux excuses vous rêvez en couleur monsieur Severus** », dit-t-elle en appuyant le dernier mot, elle avait remarquer qu'entendre sont prénom l'agacer et c'est avec satisfaction qu'elle le regarda fulminé de rage contenu devant sa réponse, foi de Diavinali tant qu'a le faire rager autant bien le faire, aussi aperçut-t-elle le regard pétillant de ce qui ressembler a de la joie chez un des fameux professeur derrière toujours sa baguette en main, il était d'une maigreur à faire peur , les cheveux châtain clair, les yeux noisette cerné de valise prête pour l'Australie. "_Celui la n'aime pas du tout le dit Severus, intéressant_".

-« **Hum, je vois** » Murmura le vieux professeur, ignorant l'émoie du corps enseignant face aux jeunes filles. « _Qu'elles étranges enfants. Elles ne paressent même pas surprises par ce que je viens de leurs annonçait. Cela casse tout mon effet ! Voilà au moins de jeunes personnes pleines de ressources. Elles arrivent à me perturbés et à agacés Severus. Comment vais-je faire tombée leurs défenses ? »_ S'amusa Albus.

-« **Eh bien jeunes filles. Nous ne désirons en rien vous contraindre à quoi que ce soit ! Nous souhaitons juste vous invités à étudier dans la plus prestigieuse école de magie d'Europe, la plus sûr et la meilleur qui soit. Je suis certain que vous vous amuserez beaucoup et que vous trouverez ce que vous désirez ici**.» Exprima le vieux fou.

Leslie se retint de tiqué. _« Donc il y à d'autre école. Le vieux est sérieux ? »_

-« **N'est-ce pas un peu prétentieux de déclarer cette école comme étant la meilleur d'Europe. Cela n'est pas fairplay pour les autres écoles. Bien nous amuser ? Dans une école ? Ce que nous désirons ? Je vous en prie Monsieur Dumbledore, de telles allégations sans comparaisons ou explications est orgueilleux !** » Asséna d'une voix claire et neutre notre Albinos.

Elle crut un instant que Gabrielle allait en rajouté mais elle était trop occupés avec l'homme en noir.

Gabrielle de son côté estima qu'après tout c'était quelque peut légitime de les menaçait vu comment elles étaient apparu. Alors sans laisser à Severus le temps de riposter elle s'adressa au corps enseignant, plus particulièrement le professeur maigrichon :

- **« Cette école fait quel tranche d'âge? »** dit-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde sa voix ne laissant aucunement transparaître ses intentions.

Le professeur baissa sa baguette avant de répondre.

**-« Vu votre accent je suppose qu'en France les écoles ne sont pas pareille, Poudlard comprend les 11 à 17 ans soit jusqu'à la majorité. »**

_**"La majorité a 17 ans intéressant"**_ pensa la brune, **« Donc si je suis le raisonnement de votre directeur »**, un peu plus est elle aura dit druide, « **vous serez nos professeur à la rentrer**... »

**-« La plupart des enseignants ici présents oui, et le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que je suis »,** dit-t-il souriant.

- **« Oh je vois... »**dit-t-elle alors qu'elle ne voyait rien du tout et surement pas comment un aussi frêle professeur pouvais enseigner à se défendre, mais bon soit, plus on en apprend sur l'ennemi mieux c'est.

**-« Eh dite moi, je peux savoir comment sa se déroule dans cette école puisqu'elle est si réputer ? Il doit y avoir des circonstances spéciales ou traitement spécial pour les élèves? »** fit-t-elle tout aussi indifféremment comme si elle parlait d'un sujet totalement connu.

Sauf que là se fut à la vielle dame au trait tiré et au chignon trop serré de parler:

- **« A Poudlard »,** fut le début d'un long discours sur les règles, les punitions, les devoirs, les cours, les matières, les dortoirs, les fantômes représentant les maisons, le fonctionnement de celle-ci, la répartition, les interdits, pendant une fraction de seconde Gabrielle se demanda si elle ne connaissait pas le règlement par cœur cette prof et pour finir elle présenta chaque professeur et sa matière, professeur qui avait maintenant tous baissé leur baguette.

- **« Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans ce que vous venait d'énoncer »,** dit la brune après quelque seconde de réflexion, provoquant le haussement de sourcils de McGonagall, si elle se rappeler bien, elle attendit que l'intention de chaque enseignant soit porté sur elle avant de dire: **« Si ont ne peut transplaner dans Poudlard, par ce que vous venait de me le dire, qu'est ce que nous faisons ici ? »**

**-« Voilà une question pertinente qui mérite d'être poser ! »** S'exclama le vieux directeur alors que tout les regards convergèrent vers sa personne.

Devant le silence de la salle qui attendait la suite, il observa les deux jeunes filles, réjoui de leurs silence soudain, avaient elles quelques choses en réserve qui l'épaterait ? C'est alors que Leslie afficha un sourire sardonique et énonça calmement.

**-« C'est simple. Gabrielle et moi avons fait combiner nos magies. Cela à décuplée notre puissance et nous à permis de briser momentanément les barrières protégeant Poudlard. Ce flux de magie soudain explique nôtre susceptibilité, étant maintenant dissous, notre calme est revenus..»**

**-« Bravo Miss-j'ai-une-réponse-à-tout ! Comment expliquez-vous votre destination alors ? Puisque si je ne m'abuse vous ne connaissiez pas ce lieu auparavant. »** Réplique l'homme au teint cireux.

**-« Eh bien. Vraisemblablement la personne avec qui nous sommes arrivez souhaiter venir ici. Car je vous le rappelle nous ne sommes pas parvenus seules, ici. »** Le rembarra la brune. Severus sembla boulonner un instant avant de reprendre un air polaire. Ignorant les adolescents, il se tourna vers le directeur.

**-« En effet le mangemort que vous avez, nous ne savons comment métrisaient, sembler avoir pensé à Poudlard juste avant de se prendre un coup »** pensait t-il, répondit joyeusement Dumbledore, ce n'est pas tout les jours que deux futur élève sont aussi perspicace et vu la facilité avec laquelle la brune avait manipulé ses professeur, ou encore la facilité de la plus petit à théoriser, elles iraient sans doute à Serpentard, quelle dommage. _**"Pauvre Severus "**_ pensa-t-il avant qu'une idée lumineuse pointe son nez dans son esprit farfelu.

**-« Mangemort ? Qu'est-ce ? »** Demanda Gabrielle, sa curiosité piqué.

**-« Gabrielle ! »** S'exclama Leslie. _**« Et la subtilité alors ? »**_ pensa elle.

**-« Oups… »** Lâcha la brune.

Décidément le directeur aimait beaucoup ses deux petites. Elles étaient vraiment amusantes. Surprenante surtout. _**« Ce genre de qualités avec lesquelles Severus allez avoir du mal quand elles viendraient chez lui pour les deux mois avenir. Pas que ses qualités là. Leurs personnalités tout simplement… plus même, leurs présences.»**_. Pensa le vieux sorcier. Ravie de son mauvais coup et de la future réaction de son maître de potions, il enjoignit à McGonagall de s'occuper des deux préfets, sous-entendant que tout ceci était confidentiel. Il conseilla à l'ex-mangemort d'aller à l'infirmerie rapidement et de le rejoindre dans son bureau le plus vite possible. Il demanda alors aux filles de le suivre dans son bureau. Elles obéirent docilement, avides de savoir.

Elles suivirent le vieux professeur dans un dédale de couloirs tous plus grand les uns que les autres colorer et légèrement étranges, avant d'arriver face a une gargouille devant laquelle Dumbledore prononça un truc qui ressembler a **" jus de citron et pate de citrouille à la framboise ".**

Les deux jeune filles se regardèrent une furieuse envie de rire dans les yeux, puisque leur visage rester impassible, après avoir monté l'escalier en colimaçon et pousser la porte, elles se trouvèrent dans une salle remplis d'objet étrange ressemblant à tout et rien. La brune reporta sont attention sur Dumby qui leur expliqua qui était Voldemort, les mangemort, leur idéologie, leur actes et tout le toutis. Et qu'actuellement cet horrible mage noir avait disparut grâce à un certain Harry Potter.

Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce Voldy, elle ne savait plus quoi ressembler grossièrement au grand méchant dans les dessins animé.

Quant à Leslie…Eh bien. Elle trouvait cette histoire, horrible. Tout à fait sordide. Elle éprouvée beaucoup d'empathie pour cet Harry Potter et un grand mépris pour ce Lord Machin. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Parfois, elle se demandait ce qui lui arriverai si elle s'éloignée des « siens » quelque temps. Aujourd'hui elle avait la réponse maintenant : Elle se retrouverait face à un Mangemort entrain de torturé un enfant, son aura magique combiné à celle de sa meilleure amie l'enverrai droit dans une école de sorcelleries ou elle découvrirait l'existence d'un mage noir. C'est ainsi qu'elle fut ravie d'avoir accepté –pour une fois- l'offre de s'asseoir de ce vieux fou. _**« Quelle histoire rocambolesque ! »**_ pensa t'elle alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un étrange homme aux habits mal-accordés et au chapeau melon précédant un autre vêtu de noir, celui qui se nommé Severus.

Gabrielle, elle se demandait si un jour elle aurait l'occasion d'écraser son poing dans la figure de ce "Voldy-ché-pas-quoi". Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le drôle de petit homme suivie de Severus elle se demanda pourquoi il avait emmenais un clown.

Jusqu'a ce que le dit clown se présente comme étant le ministre de la magie, un peu comme le président de la république en France et elle ne puis s'empêcher de penser que si le monde sorcier m'était les clowns au pouvoir… pas étonnant que des mages noir se balade.

Étrangement elle crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage du professeur Snape comme si il lisait ces pensées _**" manquerai plus que ça "**_ pensa-t-elle .Puis le ministre pris la parole:

**-« Cornelius Fudge actuellement ministre de la magie, mes demoiselle me voila ravie de vous rencontrer, vous me voyez désoler de ne pas avoir détecter votre puissante magie auparavant, mais je puis voir que Dumbledore c'est occupé de vous renseigner, quoi qu'il en soit j'en eu le temps de contacter l'école de Beauxbâtons, il et impossible de vous prendre et la Russie étant plutôt loin et froide, ne puis non plus vous accueillir ainsi donc l'an prochain vous intégrerez l'année à laquelle vous avez l'âge d'être , et répartis en même temps que les premières année… je présume, il me semble qu'il serait judicieux de trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous en temps que tuteur légale au moins pendant les périodes de vacances, Albus? »**

**-« Nous ne retournons pas chez nous ? »** Embrayât aussitôt Leslie inquiète. **« Nos famille risque de… »**

**-« Less ! »** S'exclama Gabi.

**-« Quoi ? »** rétorqua son amie.

**-« On dit comment ! »** répliqua celle-ci amuser.

**-« …Comment ? »** Soupira l'albinos.

**-« On s'en contre fiche ! »** Ajouta la brune avec un clin d'œil.

**-« … »** Leslie en resta muette. C'est vrai que son grand père et les autres membres de sa famille ne l'apprécier pas et…Mais elle devait y retourné quand même ! C'était son devoir ! Pensais le plus petite.

**-« Rooh allez ! Tu sais bien que… Ce n'est pas comme-ci tu pouvais leurs manquez ! Alors qu'à moi tu es indispensable ! D »** Rit la jeune fille aux yeux céladons.

**-« Certes…Mais Frank ? »** Asséna Leslie stoïque alors que son amie tressaillis.

Quand Gabrielle eut repris contenance, elle dit froidement.

**-« Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à dépendre de lui...»**

**-« Ne vous chamailler pas très chères ! Voyez-vous mes demoiselles, vous n'êtes plus en 2008 mais en 1992. » **Annonça alors le directeur.

Les deux amies le regardèrent un instant avant d'éclatées de rire. C'est Gabrielle après avoir difficilement survécus à cette crise de rire qui lui répondit essoufflée.

**-« Mais voyons, c'est impossible ! Nous sommes nées en 1996 ! Nous ne pouvons nous trouvées ici en 1992 !»**

**-« Dites vous mes demoiselles que ce qui vous est arrivés est un peu comme si vous aviez utilisé un retourneur de temps ! »** Expliqua le clown.

Devant le silence éloquent des filles et leurs regards assassins, le Ministre balbutia des excuses et baissa les yeux.

**-« Il est évident Monsieur le Ministre que ses jeunes filles ne peuvent en aucuns cas savoir ce qu'est un retourneur de temps. »** Dit froidement Severus.

**-« Je…Bien évidemment ! Je le savais…je...je... »** Bégaya l'autre.

**-« Mais bien entendus cela est juste une maladresse de notre cher Ministre ! Désirer vous un siège Cornelius ? »** Demanda avec une fausse amabilité -qui ne trompé que le ministre- le directeur.

La brune avait une soudaine envie de refaire le portrait façon Picasso au fameux ministre. Elle remercia en un regard Severus pour l'avoir rembarrer. Elle décida d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou en prenant la parole:

- **« Mais Professeur, monsieur le ministre doit avoir beaucoup de travaille je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas le retenir ici vous pouvez certainement le contacter une fois nous avoir trouvez un tuteur, n'est ce pas Mr le ministre. »** dit-t-elle d'une voix approchant le zéro absolu...

**-« Euh, certes oui…F-fort bien ! Je…je vais m'en allez alors ! »** Répondis le Ministre gêné.

-**«** **Bien alors je ne vous retiens pas Mr le Ministre, si votre devoir vous appelle, que puis-je y faire ? »** Souris le vieux directeur. Alors que le Ministre partait penaud. C'est le regard pétillant que Dumbledore invita Snape à s'assoir. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors que le vieux fou faisait apparaître un confortable fauteuil en ceux des filles. Intrigués et soupçonneux le maître des potions de Poudlard, s'assit. Attendant le mauvais coup du vieux fou. Ce dernier, souris de toutes ses dents au professeur avant de dire à son ancienne élève.

**-« Mon cher Severus. Vous souvenez vous de ce bon vieux Horace ? Sachez qu'il ma récemment invité à… »** Et mais qu'est ce que cela ? Que fait le vieux fou ? Embrouille t'il Severus qui est entrain de décroché de cette conversation idiote tandis que les filles ne pipant mots s'ennuie ? **« C'est pour cela que vous vous occuperez de l'éducation magique de ses jeunes filles cette été. »** Conclu Albus.

**-« …Comment… ? »** demanda le professeur abasourdi.

Le _**"comment ?"**_ de Severus résuma ce que les deux adolescentes pensée au même moment.

- **« Mais...ce n'est pas possible! Albus vous savez bien que… »** Tenta Severus.

- **« Je savais que sa vous ferais plaisir »**, le coupa Dumby montrant ainsi a Severus que quoi qu'il puise dire sa ne changerai rien.

Tandis que les deux jeune filles pensées que le vieux était soit très dur de la feuille soit n'en avait franchement rien à faire

Severus réfléchissait à toute allure, il y avait bien un moyen de s'en sortir ! C'était obligé ! Soudain la solution s'imposa à son esprit !

**-« Hélas directeur, bien que cela me fasse au combien plaisir, je crains que ce soit impossible. Je dois allez rendre visite à Lucius. »** Narra t'il ravi.

Alors que les filles s'interroger. Le directeur se figea un temps puis sourit.

- **« Ce n'est pas grave je suis sur que Lucius sera ravi de revoir Gabrielle vu la jolie bosse qui doit orner l'arrière de sa tête »** fit Albus un sourire super malicieux accrocher au visage.

Gabrielle et Leslie se regardèrent comprenant qu'il s'agissait du mangemort qu'elles avaient fraquacé. Elles froncèrent les sourcils. C'était une blague ? Oh pitié non, se n'en était pas une !

Mais pourquoi donc ce vieux fou, voulais t-il qu'elles le revoient ? Folie ou débilité profonde ? Il fallait être sérieusement atteint pour prendre une telle décision ! Pour couronner le tout il les envoyait chez cet homme, Severus. Alors que d'entré Gabrielle l'avait pris en grippe et réciproquement ! Non…impossible. C'était un cauchemar…pour les deux partis ! Severus, les lèvres pincer se leva et après avoir brièvement salué le directeur, pris congés. Les deux filles regardèrent le directeur, attentives. Qu'allez t'elles devenir aux mains de cet homme au teint cireux semblable à une chauve-souris. Gabrielle ne s'en faisait pas trop, elle savait qu'elles s'en sortiraient quoi qu'il arrive mais Leslie, elle, hésitait. Elle s'inquiétée. Cette histoire de déplacement dans le temps, la magie. Elle avait peur. Toutes ses informations se bousculaient dans sa tête, lui vrillant le cerveau. Elle se sentait oppressée, sa gorge était nouée et son cœur était serré. C'est la main de Gabrielle qui vint trouver la sienne, la rassurant profondément. Elles allez chez un inconnu qui ne les appréciez pas et elles sont apparemment des sorcières mais à part cela tout va pour le mieux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lut ce premier chapitre de "Deux folles à Poudlard" ! Désolée pour les fautes. Si il manque des mots n'hésitait pas à nous le signaler, nous avons un petit problème avec la mise en ligne.

Comme vous le remarquerez, ces filles regarde une série d'actualité ("Teen wolf") mais vivaient en 2008. Pourquoi ? Eh bien en écrivant le début de l'histoire nous n'avions pas penser aux dates et comme il était dommage de changer cette partie qui nous montrais les personnalités des héroines, nous l'avons mise tel quel. C'est un peu bête, alors s'il vous plaît ne nous en tenait pas rigueur et faites comme-ci cette série existait déjà en 2008 ;D Merci d'avance !

_"Non mais ! c'est moi ou il y a de plus en plus d'histoires idiotes sur ce site ? Toutefois, je constate que, malgré les fautes d'orthographes et les incohérences, il existe encore des auteurs pour dire que c'est bien et pour encourager. Honnêtement, vous trouvez que cette histoire est bien? Les reviews sont là pour aider l'auteur à s'améliorer donc le moins que l'on puisse faire c'est d'être honnête avec cette personne..._

_ Je conseillerais à l'auteur de revoir son histoire en corrigeant surtout ses fautes et les incohérences. Une histoire ne s'écrit pas en une fois, elle demande plusieurs versions au brouillon avant d'être parfaite."_

Petite réponse à "_**Franc et**_** Direct"** c'est bien jolie ce que tu nous dit et c'est très aimable de dire que notre histoire est idiote. Tu nous signale des incohérence alors autant nous les situés, non ? Ce n'est pas que Draco et moi, on commence à être sérieusement vexé de croisés des gens qui nous disent qu'on est nulle sans montré où ! Mais là, ça commence à bien faire. C'est gentil de critiqué mais autant que ce soit constructif. Je ne dis pas que notre fic et génial, merveilleuse et tout ça. Je ne suis pas débile, je sais que Draco et moi, on à du chemin à faire. Que cette histoire est bourrée de fautes et imparfaite. Mais si les gens se contente de dire, "c'est nul" ou d'insulté notre histoire sans dépassé le premier chapitre, c'est sûr qu'il n'aimeront jamais cette fic. Il y à des centaine d'histoires sur ce site et des bien meilleurs que la nôtre, comme des bien pire. Posté une review pour dire que la fic est débile et que c'est incroyable que des gens aime est juste immature et méchant. J'aimerais recevoir des vrai reviews où l'on critiquer comme il se doit. Dire de strucs méchants c'est totalement inutil et pas du tout constructif !  
Amicalement Vouivre.

Une chtit' Review s'il vous plaît, que ce soit un mot, un conseille ou une critique c'est toujours utile tant que c'est constructif !


	2. Emménagement

Chap 2 emménagement.

Si vous aviez demandé a Gabrielle ou se trouver les appartements de Severus Snape elle vous aurez répondu que sa ressembler étrangement a la décente aux enfers.  
_**« Les enfers, les cachots c'est juste l'intermédiaire non ? »**_ fut se qu'elle pensa quand le professeur Dumbledore les fit descendre tout les étages et sous sol de Poudlard pour allez au cachot.  
_**« J'appréhende chez lui dis donc. »**_ Pensa la brune avant de glisser un regard vers Leslie plus pale que d'habitude ce qui l'inquiéta alors elle glissa sa main dans celle de l'albinos dans un signe de réconfort tant qu'elle était ensemble tout irai bien.

La plus petite sentant la main de son ami saisir la sienne se rassura un peu. Les endroits sombres et glauques comme ici, ne lui plaisait guères et elle se sentait oppressait, heureusement la présence de son amis la calmée. Le vieux directeur se stoppa devant une porte massive et simple en chêne sombre. Il donna trois coups sur le bois. Elles eurent à peine le temps de patienter que la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur l'homme vêtu de noir. Son regard encre se darda sur elles avant de se reportait sur le directeur.

Gabrielle crut voir une lueur désespérée dans le regard de Severus, il se décala les laissant ainsi entrer dans son humble chez lui.  
L'endroit était dans les tons verts émeraudes, aux arabesques argenter donnant un coté magnifique au appartement et étrangement moins froid que le reste des cachots.

La décoration en restait néanmoins sobres. Très belle mais simple. Cela réconforta Leslie, qui se senti plus paisible. L'homme chauve-souris invita le directeur à s'asseoir et d'un geste de main raide fit de même avec les deux adolescentes. Il proposa d'un ton sec, des boissons et l'étrange directeur demanda aussitôt un thé au citron, tandis que Gabrielle réclama un chocolat chaud, le professeur haussa un sourcil dédaigneux tandis que Leslie se contenta d'un thé à la menthe verte puisque son parfum préféré ne pouvait se trouver ici.

**-« Vos valises sont-elles prêtes Severus ? »** Demanda le vieux barbus un sourire goguenard plaqué sur le visage.

Severus sembla tiqué mais se repris et d'un air impassible acquiesça.

**-« Très bien, j'ai réussis avec l'aide de Fumseck à nous faire parvenir ici les affaires de ses jeunes filles. Je les ai rétrécit pour plus de commodité et ces dames les portes dans leurs poches. Je compte sur vous pour les remettre a leurs tailles normale…À mon cher Severus, n'oubliez pas d'emmené ses charmantes petites sur le chemin de traverse pour qu'elles achètent leur baguettes et tout ce dont elles auront besoins, des fonds de l'école spécialement prévue a cet effets financeront le tout, vous savez. Je m'en remets a vous, je suis certains que l'éducation magique qui manque a ses petites sera merveilleusement dispensé par vos soins. »** Énonça le druide.

**« Bien entendu Albus, dans ce cas mesdemoiselles veuillez me suivre nous allons passer pas la cheminée » **expliqua Severus d'un ton froid, il attendit que Dumbledore et les filles aient fini leurs boissons avant de les mener jusqu'à la cheminé.

Gabrielle n'en crut pas ses oreilles la cheminée, rien que ça, « _**Vous nous avez prise pour le père noël ou quoi ? **_» lui avait brulé les lèvres mais elle s'était retenu. Un regard en coin a Less qui a ce moment devait en penser pas moins avait suffit pour qu'elle se comprenne puis elles avaient finis leurs consommations, « **Père noël, playmobile bientôt, Barbie...?** » pensa la brune en haussant un sourcil mais suivant tout de même la chauve souris.

Leslie s'était retenue d'éclater de rire, pensant d'abord à une plaisanterie. En faite, non, c'était vrai. C'est déconcertée qu'elle suivit les autres devant l'antre de la cheminée. L'homme aux cheveux gras leurs expliqua le fonctionnement de la poudre de cheminette et passa le premier. Elles se regardèrent lorsqu'il disparût puis lançant des œillades à Dumby, elles comprirent qu'elles n'avaient pas le choix. Le vielle homme les encourageât gaîment, ses yeux bleues pétillants d'amusement devant les réactions des jeunes filles. Gabi passa la première suivit de très près par Less, effrayait. Elles adressèrent tout juste un « Au revoir » au directeur avant se s'engouffraient vers l'inconnu. Quand Gabi atterrit dans le manoir Snape – Drôle de nom selon la brune-, elle fut impressionnée par l'ambiance de la maison. Elle se trouvait dans un salon, sombre, aux couleurs plus chaudes, dans le pourpre. Les meubles étaient tous en bois noire, en face d'elle une table base et tout autour un canapé ainsi que des fauteuils couleurs sang, sur le mur de droite un grand buffet et sur celui de gauche certainement une baies vitrés cachés derrières des rideaux noires couverts de fines arabesques pourpres, de nouveau sur le mur droit une porte close et en face une porte s'ouvrait plus loin sur une cuisine lumineuse, dans les tons verts pâles et bleus gris. L'homme posait une besace qu'elle ne l'avait vu prendre sur la table de la cuisine et revint dans la pièce juste à temps pour lui ordonné de sortir de la cheminée, sur-ce Leslie arriva manquant d'écraser son amie. Elle fut elle aussi impressionnée par la beauté des lieux.

Gabrielle était soufflée, cet endroit était magnifique et vu le regard ébahit de Less elle ne devait pas être la seule. Elles sortirent de la cheminée et s'époussetèrent.

Severus les regarder d'un air extérieurement froid mais intérieurement avec une curiosité sans pareille, son regard s'accrochant à celui de Gabrielle qui aurai très bien put être traduit comme _**« Je sais que c'est beau chez toi mais tu compte nous laissez poiroter longtemps, j'ai pas l'intention de faire des racines. »**_ L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ces lèvres avant qu'il ne leurs disent d'un ton froid :

**« -Suivez moi je vais vous montrer vos chambres et interdiction de traîner dans mon laboratoire. »** les derniers mots il les avait dit comme une interdiction formelle.

- **« Comme si ont prendrai le risque de s'exposer a un savant fou et ses inventions. » **fut ce qu'il entendit Gabrielle pensait, comme quoi la Legimencie pouvait servir a quelque chose.

Leslie se dit qu'elle aimerait bien voir son labo mais préféra oublier l'idée, elle avait mieux à faire. Le professeur se dirigea vers la porte close sur la droite et l'ouvrit sur un couloir, ils se dirigèrent vers un escalier fait du même bois noire que les meubles du salon, à l'opposer de leurs direction, un escalier menant au sous sol. Une fois à l'étage, il entraînât les filles vers le fond, la porte là tout au bout était sa chambre, où _**« Il est formellement interdit de pénétré. Sauf si c'est une question de vie ou de mort.»**_, quelques photos se mouvants étrangement ornaient les murs, représentant parfois des ados, l'un au long nez et au teint cireux l'air mal à l'aise, l'autre aux long cheveux blond platine apparemment ravi. D'autre fois l'on pouvait observés de jeunes hommes, on repéré souvent les deux mêmes perdu au milieu d'autres, certaines fois une femme aux cheveux platine elle aussi était accroché au bras de l'homme blond. Sur une autre cependant l'on voyait Severus plus jeune, tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux très clairs et aux yeux gris bleus. La seule photo immobile, représentait un petit garçon aux cheveux mi-long et noir, souriant maladroitement, assis dans l'herbe avec une petite fille rousse, superbe.

Il s'arrêta devant première porte sur la gauche, séparé par une autre porte de la sienne.

**-« Celle-ci est la vôtre. »** dit-il en désignant la brune.

Puis il fit quelque pas plus loin et désigna une porte sur la droite.

**-« Celle-là la vôtre. »** Déclara t-il à la pâlotte.

Les filles immobiles, le regardèrent un temps.

Gabrielle scruta son amie et leurs regard s'accrochèrent l'une pouvant lire l'appréhension de se retrouvait seule de l'une et l'autre la peur d'être seule quand la nuit viendrai ce qui sans vraiment sans rendre compte elles décidèrent d'un seul regard de dormir ensemble la nuit et en attendant d'aller visiter leur chambre respective.

La brune remercia Severus avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, entra...et resta bluffer.

Cette chambre était magnifique dans un dégrader de bleu au broderie or, donnant à la chambre une atmosphère calme et rassurante, les meubles, tous en bois d'un marrons foncé superbe, lit à baldaquin dans les même tons mais aux draps rouges trôner du coté droit et l'on pouvait distinguer une porte cacher sur le mur juste à quelque mètres sans doute la salle d'eau.

Gabrielle se demanda pendant deux seconde comment Less trouver sa chambre avant de retournait à la découverte de la sienne.

Pendant ce temps, après avoir remercié le propriétaire des lieux d'un hochement de tête, Leslie s'engouffra dans sa chambre et referma aussitôt sa porte, avant de se stoppait net. La chambre, spacieuse et élégante tout en étant simple, lui convenait à merveille. Les murs semblables à l'albâtre faisaient paraître la pièce plus grande. Il y avait en face d'elle un lit à baldaquin blanc argent, ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Les draps immaculés semblaient tachés par les oreillers verts malachite, de part et d'autre d'un lit deux petites fenêtre aux boiseries d'un vert de cobalt, de même que le coffre au pied du lit. Sur le coté droite de la chambre, un bureau, dans les mêmes tons que le coffre, néanmoins les poignets des tiroirs et les bougies encore neuves sur le meuble était d'un superbe argent proche du gris perle. Sur le mur de gauche une tenture en ornait la moitié, d'un vert oxyde de chrome, elle cachait quelque chose. Less s'avança curieuse et recula le tissu. Elle découvrit une porte anthracite couverte d'ornement céladon. Elle tendit une main inquisitrice, hélas une voix puissante retentit l'arrêtant.

**-« ! Viens voir ma chambre ! »** Hurla sa meilleur amie.

Gabrielle n'aurai jamais crut crier comme sa un jour, mais c'était juste magnifique et il fallait qu'elle voit la chambre de Leslie aussi.

Severus Snape avait déjà descendu le premier escalier quand la voix de la brune se fit entendre, son visage s'orna d'un magnifique sourire content de son effet avant de finir de descendre.

Leslie passa lentement sa tête par la porte, craintive, une fois vérification faite que Severus n'était pas là, elle sortie. Elle alla mollement dans la chambre de son amie avant de se figer devant la porte grande ouverte de Gabrielle. Le décor somptueux mais pas non plus trop racoleur allait très bien à son amie, celle-ci sautillait dans toute la pièce comme une folle ou plutôt une puce.

Ne laissant le temps à son amie de dire quoi que se soit, elle lui demanda de fermer la porte ce que l'albinos fit plus par automatisme que par ce qu'elle l'avait entendu, puis elle lui balança un des oreillers de son lit à la figure.

L'albinos d'abord surprise ne réagis pas de suite puis en voyant le sourire machiavélique de son amie polochon en main, elle rattrapa celui lancer précédemment, avant de s'élançait dans une bataille qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'écroulent rire au sol. Évacuant ainsi le trop-plein de stress de la journée. Elles était donc étendue sur le sol cote a cote regardant le plafond jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle ne parle.

- **"Journée de folie."** d'un ton qui se voulait a la fois sérieux et plaisantin.

Gabrielle pensait beaucoup à ce qui leurs étaient arrivées et elle savait qu'elles avaient toute deux besoin de faire le point pour ne pas paniquer.

**-« Je ne te le fait pas dire. » **acquiesça Less, angoisser.

Leslie paniquée, bon, moins que si son amie n'avait été là. Mais quand même. Cette histoire était invraisemblable ! Heureusement, qu'elle n'était pas seule ici. Sinon elle aurait pétée un câble et égorgé Severus avec une enveloppe.

Gabrielle pris Leslie dans ces bras, une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. La brune c'était promis d'être toujours là pour l'albinos. Alors depuis que celle ci avait découvert ses cauchemars même si ce n'était arrivé que rarement, Less la réconforté comme elle pouvait dans ces cas là, alors elle pouvait bien faire ça.

- « **Sa peut paraître bizarre mais je sais qu'on est en sécurité ici... »** Avait-t-elle dit d'une voix assurée et ferme puis ce que elle le savait même si elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi.

Se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son amie, Leslie chuchota tout juste son assentiment. Elle ferma ses paupières. Sa journée l'avait épuisée et la bataille de polochons visant à les déstressée l'avait achevée. Le sol inconfortable aurait put lui servir de lit, elle n'en aurait eus que faire. Hélas Severus Snape, connut auprès des filles comme Severus, en a décidé autrement. Il lança un Sonorus, il invita poliment mais fermement les filles à le rejoindre dans la cuisine immédiatement.

Gabrielle vit son amie somnoler dans ces bras avant que la voix de Severus ne retentisse, leur demandant de venir alors elle aida son amie à se levait avant de la serrer dans ces bras une dernière fois puis elles passèrent la porte.

Elles descendirent l'escalier puis trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'a la cuisine se retrouvant en face de Severus.

Ce dernier les invita à s'asseoir autour de la table. Là, les attendait un diner tout à fait alléchant. Après avoir finit de tout préparer le professeur s'assit avec elles et les invita à ce servir. Il allait leurs expliquer les règles et leur distribués leurs taches ainsi que les horaires de leurs cours de soutiens des vacances. Gabrielle se servit sans aucune hésitation une bonne part de moussaka, Leslie tout aussi gourmande mais possédant un estomac d'oiseau se servit peu.

Elles écoutèrent le programme, les recommandations ainsi que les règles du manoir pendant qu'elles manger le repas délicieux qui avait été préparer , puis Severus entrepris de leur parler de la partie des vacances ou son filleul viendrai et où elles devraient le côtoyer avec **« Interdiction formelle de le pervertir »** ce qu'à quoi Gabrielle n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre **« Comme si il n'était pas capable de le faire tout seul** » que Severus même si un sourcils c'était un peu plus relever quand temps normal n'avait pas relever .

On pouvait voir le visage de Leslie se modifier, ses mâchoires se serraient et ses lèvres tremblées, elle se retenait de rire. Une fois le repas fini, elles débarrassèrent la table comme Severus le leurs avait dit, pendant ce temps celui-ci crée magiquement leur emploi du temps qu'il afficherait sur le tableau des courses. Leslie fit la vaisselle et Gabrielle l'essuya tandis que le professeur ranger le tout. Son filleul ? Quelle tête pouvait-il avoir ? Quel âge surtout ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son amie, Gabrielle pris la parole :

-**« Votre filleul il a qu'elle âge par rapport à nous ? Juste pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir. » **Précisa la brune, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de jouer les nounous ou de se faire traiter comme une enfant de trois ans, si il était plus vieux.

**- « Le votre. »** Répondit le brun sans plus d'émotion dans la voix que celle de Gabrielle.

Intéressant pensa celle ci et avec de la chance (chose qu'elle doutait avoir vu la situation), il sera peut être jolie garçon et peut être même que ...

**-« Le petit garçon qu'il y a dans vos bras sur une photo dans le couloir, blond platine se serai pas lui ? »** Demanda-t-elle tout naturellement.

Severus se retint de la regarder avec des yeux en soucoupe. Comment cette adolescente arrivait-t-elle a réfléchir si bien vu les circonstances ? Parce que franchement vu la façon d'on elle avait tiré les vers du nez à Lupin, sans qu'il ne sent rende compte et les autres, ainsi que la manipulation sur le vieux fou et la capacité de réflexion elle risquait fortement d'aller a Serpentard là ! Mais ne laissant rien paraître de son raisonnement, il acquiesça.

Encore une fois, Less se retenait de rire devant le manège de son amie. Elle savait que Gabi s'amuserait avec le garçon, rien de méchant mais elle le manipulera à sa guise. Leslie jeta un œil à son verni d'un blanc lunaire, heureusement sorti intacte de cette journée. Jetant un regard appuyé à sa sœur de cœur, elle lui signifia son envie de monter. Il était encore tôt certes mais elle tombait de sommeil, elle ! Gabrielle reçut le message et se tournant vers le propriétaire des lieux, lui signifia son envie de récupérer ses valises avec une taille normale et de dormir, bien qu'elle ne fut pas fatiguée. Severus accepta et les escorta en haut. Il re-transforma les valises des filles et les laissa dans leurs chambres respectives. Vraiment, il avait du mal à cernée ses filles. Enfin, la brune, il avait en grande parti compris son caractère mais l'autre… il était perdu.

La brune attendit que Severus descende avant d'aller dans la chambre de Leslie. Elle était soufflé par la beauté de la pièce qui correspondait tellement avec la personnalité de son amie, mais se disant qu'elle observerait plus tard. Elle observa un peu Leslie finir de se mettre en pyjama puis ce que celle si ne l'avait apparemment pas remarqué avant de la serrer dans ces bras faisant sursauter l'albinos.

Less se retourna plantant ses yeux rendus noir cassis, par l'épuisement dans ceux vert jade, de fatigue et d'amusement de sa presque sœur. Elle lui colla une bise sur la joue et lui demanda ou elles passeraient la nuit ? Et qui prendrai la douche demain matin en première, Gabi ou elle ou bien les deux ?

Gabrielle c'était toujours émerveiller face aux yeux de Less, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensait qu'elle pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi, rien que pour ces yeux. Se tirant de ses pensées, Gabrielle proposa de dormir dans la chambre de Less une fois sur deux, l'autre fois dans sa chambre à elle puis en faisant un sourire à Leslie, elle lui lança un « **À deux la douche comme sa je pourrai observé ton corps si magnifique** ! » d'un ton plaisantin. Le genre de plaisanterie qu'elles se faisaient souvent entre elles, puisque que l'une comme l'autre se considéraient comme sœurs.

Puis elles allèrent se coucher, Gabrielle prenant Leslie dans ces bras d'une étreinte protectrice, continuant de songer à la journée pour retarder le plus possible le moment ou Morphée la faucherai.

Leslie rit de bon cœur à la plaisanterie de Gabi et trop fatiguée pour songer, se pelotonna dans les bras de son amie, sa sœur. Plus consciente encore de sa fragilité et de son corps frêle et petit pour son âge, une fois dans les bras fort de sa meilleur amie. Elle ferma les yeux inquiète et éreinté.

_OooO(le temps passe, voilà le matin !)_

Gabrielle sentit le rayon du soleil contre sa peau, elle avait passé la nuit éveillée, rassurant son amie toujours dans ses bras. La peur de fermer les yeux et de revoir le massacre de sa famille passer devant ses yeux était suffisamment forte pour la maintenir éveillé, et puis de toute façon c'était devenu une habitude, elle pouvait passer trois nuits sans dormir tout en restant d'aplomb et sans marque visible de ses nuits blanche.

Ainsi elle avait pu mettre toute les choses au clair dans sa tête. Elle regarda son amie commencé à bougeait signe qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Elle sourit puis sortit du lit, comme ça elle avait le temps de faire quelque exercice de self-défense et quelques pompes avant que Leslie se lève qu'elle aille à la douche.

D'ailleurs elle se demander comment son amie réagirai lorsque qu'elle saura pour ses nuits sans sommeil, la connaissant, elle lui passera sans doute un petit savon et si elle le savait, elle n'avait rien dit chose pour laquelle la brune lui était reconnaissante, il y avait certaine chose qu'elle voulait garder pour elle.

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la pâlotte émergea de son sommeil brumeux et peu reposant, de lourde cernes fleurissait sous ses yeux, sa peau albâtre était encore plus pâle si c'était possible et elle était de mauvais poils, cependant, à la vue de son amie, elle calma ses nerfs. Se levant avec précaution, elle l'invita à allez à la douche. Ses deux la n'avaient pas encore visité la salle de bain, enfin Less y avait jeté un œil. Elle avait aperçut une salle de bain immaculés, ou les seules couleurs étaient l'argent couvrant les robinets, poignets ou ornements et plusieurs styles de verts allant du vert pommes au vert lime passant par le jade et l'émeraude et bien d'autres, tous étaient de petites pierres incrustés.

Gabrielle avait fait ses exercice et observer son amie se lever avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la salle de bain. Légèrement soufflé par la beauté des lieux elle avait entrepris de retirer ses habits puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pâlotte apparemment de mauvaise humeur,- elle plaignait leur hôte pour plus tard- elle avait un corps plutôt petit mais pas chétif non-plus. Puis voulant lui rendre de la bonne humeur, elle alluma l'eau de la douche et se jeta a l'intérieur en attrapant Leslie par le poignet l'entraîna avec elle. La plus jeune un peu rageuse avait donné quelques coups à son amie avant de se détendre sous l'eau chaude et de rire de la situation vite suivi par la brune.

Less était toujours de mauvais-poils ou en mode zombie, à son réveille. Aradia merci, Gabi était la pour la temporisée et lui remettre le morale à niveau. Leslie riait doucement et entreprit d'utilisé le « gel douche » contenue dans une étrange fiole bleu. Après avoir savonné le dos de son amie, elle prit l'autre fiole rose et s'occupa des cheveux bruns de sa sœur. Gabrielle lui rendit la pareille avant de lui faire remarquer que le reste de couleur rousse sur ses pointes était « **tout à fait immonde**. ». Elles éclatèrent de rires et l'albinos consentit à s'en débarrassé.

Une fois sortie de la douche, sécher et habiller. Elles sortirent de la salle d'eau, sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, il était très tôt et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver Severus à siroter une tasse de café mais soient, elles n'allaient pas lui poser de questions mais le brun sembla quelque peu surpris de les voir lever si tôt mais ne dis rien non plus.

- **« Bonjour! »** dit joyeusement Gabrielle, enfin aussi joyeusement qu'elle le pouvait avec son masque d'indifférence digne d'un Malfoy sur le visage.

**-« Bonjour. » **Dit aussi Leslie d'une voix désespérément neutre, par pur politesse.

**-« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles. »** Leur répondit l'homme chauve-souris, égale à lui même, il sortit à peine son nez de son café. N'étant pas en service, il portait une fois n'est pas coutume, une chemise blanche dessus un pantalon simple en lin noir.

Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de penser que lui aussi était mal réveiller et visiblement étonner de les voir.

Severus ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir deux adolescente se lever si tôt mais il se contenta d'un **« Bonjour mesdemoiselles »** égale à lui-même.

Sa nuit avait encore une fois était peuplé de cauchemars et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire la conversation. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait seule la brune semblait à peu prés de bonne humeur.

Gabrielle tira une chaise et invita Leslie à s'asseoir, celle ci pouffa un peu devant les mimique sa presque sœur mais s'assis tout de même.

La brune s'assit a son tour puis commença à déjeuner, ce n'est pas tout mais les crises de rires sa ouvrai l'appétit.

Severus avait regardé le petit manège derrière son café l'air indifférent mais intérieurement il était mi-amusé, mi-étonné lui qui pensait avoir cerné la brune il avait encore des trucs a apprendre on dirait.

Quand à elle, Leslie s'amusait plutôt bien. Sa sœur s'amuser à faire tourner en bourrique le professeur, le perturbant, tout en s'occupant de la pâlotte. Less décida alors d'entrer dans son jeu. Severus ayant retenu les boissons qu'elles avaient prises la veille avait disposé sur le plan de travaille de quoi les faire, tandis que trôner sur la table, croissant et autres brioches. Leslie se leva donc et prépara un chocolat chaud et un thé à la menthe. Son thé mettant plus de temps à être prêt que le chocolat de Gabrielle, la plus petite revint s'asseoir et tendit à sa presque sœur sa boisson.

**-« Pour toi mon amour. »** Chuchota-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**-« Merci mon ange. »** lui murmura a l'oreille, la brune, un sourire charmeur collé au visage.

Voyant le regard un peu choqué de Severus, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la pâlotte, qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire, chose qui n'échappa pas au brun.

Le professeur était stupéfait, elles s'amusaient toute les deux juste pour le faire tourner en bourrique, d'après se qu'il pouvait percevoir de l'esprit de la pâlotte, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, un micro-mini-sourire se plaça dans un coin de sa bouche alors qu'il observer leur manège la journée promettait d'être plaine de rebondissement.

Leslie se retenait de rire tant bien que mal, heureusement elle avait de l'entraînement. Parfaitement à l'aise dans ce petit jeu, elle attendit patiemment que son thé soit près quand ce fut le cas, un simple regard à Gabrielle et s'était joué.

**-« Je t'en prie ma chérie, ne te fatigue pas, j'y vais ! »** Susurra Gabi d'une voix mielleuse, un masque d'adoration ornait ses traits.

**-« Oh vraiment mon amour, tu es trop bonne avec moi. »** Lui rétorqua Leslie, ses paupières papillonnant.

Le pauvre Severus pendant se temps s'évertuer à ne pas rire et à les ignoraient.

**-« Voyons amour, arrête tes compliments je vais rougir.»** répondit La brune jouant le jeu.

Severus devait appliquer tout son self contrôle pour ne pas s'étouffer avec son café, une réplique de plus et il aurait explosé de rire.

- **« Oh...pourtant tu ne semblait pas être malheureuse de rougir sous la douche... »** Avait susurrée la pâlotte, sur un ton qui se voulait innocent. Elle lui fit une moue adorable. Tandis que la brunette se retenant de rire, ajouta un :

**- « Pourtant, il ne me semble pas que je sois la plus émotive, **_mon cœur_**. »** en insistant un peu plus sur les deux derniers mots. La luxure brillant des ses yeux vert.

Leslie, les lèvres tremblante et les joue légèrement roses –ce qui lui donner un air étrange à cause de sa peau immaculée-, continuer difficilement le jeu. Elle allait finir par pleurer de rire, s'en était sur. Elles devaient trouvées une échappatoire, sinon elles allaient tout briser en riant. Leslie se brûla la langue en avalant son thé, ignorant la douleur et retenant ses larmes de rires, elle se concentré sur ce que lui disait Gabrielle. C'était tellement drôle, elles allaient suffoqués bientôt.

Severus se leva soudainement, déposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier et sortit de la cuisine de sa démarche habituelle, restant impassible mais retenant un fou rire, difficilement. Arriver dans le salon, il ferma la porte avant de jeté un sort de silence et de s'écrouler de rire. Non sérieusement, il les avait sous estimée fut la dernière pensé cohérente de son esprit en proies au rire.

Elles l'entendirent fermer la porte du salon, puis plus rien. Elles se regardèrent un bref instant avant d'exploser de rire.

-« Sérieusement Leslie, fau...dra...remettre...ça ! » haleta la brune en se tenant le ventre tellement elle riait. « J'imagine...j'imagine...déjà...la...tête...du...fi..filleul. » Cette fois ce fut trop, Gabrielle s'écroula littéralement au sol en riant à en pleurer.

Leslie la tête posait sur la table et une main sur la bouche pour retenir ses piaillement, avait mal aux cotes et manquer d'air. La tête de cet homme était tout simplement poilante ! Elle finit pas glisser de sa chaise et s'écroula sur la brune. Cela fit redoubler leurs rires et elles mirent un temps fou à se calmer. Même la, elles riaient de nouveau dès que leurs regards se croisaient. Vraiment la journée allait être longue, se dirent-elles.

Gabrielle pris soin de ne pas regarder son amie quand elle sortirent de la cuisine pour avoir leur premier "cours" sur tout ce qu'elles devaient savoir de la magie. Elles retrouvèrent Severus dans le salon, son teint balafre était comme « éclairer » par les mini-minuscules rougeur sur les joues, Gabrielle se fit la remarque d'en parler a son amie plus tard car de toute évidence, elles n'avaient pas été les seules à rire.

**- « Bien, je vais vous apprendre tous ce que vous devait savoir en ce qui concerne le monde magique pour l'instant, cet après-midi nous irons au chemin de traverse chercher ce dont vous avez besoin pour l'année prochaine et vos baguette comme sa nous pourrons essayer de combler votre retard. »** Avait-t-il dit froid comme a son habitude.

_**« Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec les sortilèges, moi. »**_ avait pensé machiavéliquement Gabrielle, après tout sa pourrai être divertissant.-(-Serpentard en herbe celle la -)-.

Leslie quand à elle se demandait quel matière exerçait le professeur en face d'elle et aussi quels serait les cours qu'elle recevrait. Elle aimait l'histoire et le français, comment ferait elle ici ? Déjà qu'elle était nul en anglais et qu'elle s'évertuer à comprendre ce que lui disait l'homme chauve-souris… Maintenant elle devrait suivre des cours de sorcelleries en anglais. C'était une blague ? Dans ce cas, elle n'était pas drôle du tout !

Gabrielle regarda un instant le professeur avant de prendre la parole :

- « **Mr Severus vous ne connaitriez pas un sort qui nous permettrai de comprendre et parler couramment anglais par ce que sinon on va vers la catastrophe. »**

L'homme chauve-souris lui lança un regard noir, il n'avait plus pensé qu'elles étaient française et devait avoir du mal à comprendre et parler, alors d'un mouvement de baguette précis il pointa les deux filles en prononçant un "quod lingua fit mea" puis un éclair bleu jaillit les touchant en même temps.

- **« Ça a marché ? »** demanda la brune en un anglais parfait.

**-« Whoua… »** Ne put s'empêcher de dire la pâlotte.

Maintenant, elles pouvaient parler anglais sans chercher leurs mots ! Leslie était profondément impressionner. Gabrielle, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir sentit la différence. Était elle la seule des deux à avoir sentit un doux voile la recouvrir ?

**-« Bien maintenant ne trainons pas. »** Déclara Severus.

Il les amena dans une salle du manoir pourvu de bureau, livres en tout genre, plume, encre, parchemins, chaudrons, (dans lequel Gabrielle se demanda se que ça ferait, si elle m'était Severus dedans.) bocaux remplis de choses dont aucunes des deux jeunes filles ne voulaient savoir le contenu. Puis la leçon commença, allant des coutumes sorcières, à l'histoire de cette communauté , Merlin, les fondateurs de Poudlard, Poudlard, les rangs, la hiérarchie , les rôle des sangs purs, les sang-mêlé, les née-moldu, les familles noble, (Black, Malfoy, Potter, Prince, etc.) les impardonnables, les maisons à Poudlard, les jeux sorcier (Gabrielle fut plus intéresser par l'idée de volais que Less préféra les échec sorciers plus réfléchis et plus calme). Gabrielle qui avait vu discrètement Severus agitée sa baguette vers elle comprit qu'elles n'auraient certainement, pas retenu la moitié de tout ça, sans son intervention bien qu'elle ne savait comment.

L'albinos était ravie, le monde de la magie se révélé superbe et très intéressant, pas aussi foldingue que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait hâte d'étudié sérieusement ! Elle trouvait l'échec sorcier très intéressant mais hélas elle n'avait aucun talent pour se genre de choses. _**« Dommage. »**_ pensa t'elle. Néanmoins elle voyait bien Gabrielle volait sur un balais, jouer à ce truc, le quiditch ou un truc du genre. Par contre, elle s'inquiété pour Poudlard. Et si elle et sa presque sœur n'était pas répartie ensemble ? Elle à Poufsouffle et la brune à Griffondor ?

La brune écouta attentivement puis elle demanda au professeur s'il y avait une bibliothèque dans le manoir, comme elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil autant en apprendre le plus possible.

Elle regarda Leslie un instant sentant un malaise de sa par, lorsque le brun avait parlé de Poudlard, facile de devinait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elles soient séparé. _**« Vu notre caractère sa sera surement pas Griffondor ou Poufsouffle ni pour toi ni pour moi. »**_ Pensa Gabrielle, soit elle lui ferait par de ses conclusion un peu plus tard.

L'heure du repas arriva plus vite que prévu et après un déjeuner copieux ou la brune et l'homme chauve souris se lancèrent des piques à tout va, ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminé pour allé au « chemin de traverser/ traversa » et puis zut se dit Gabrielle, elles allaient acheter leur affaire point a la ligne.

Leslie prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à passer la première, comme l'avait demandé Severus, qu'il fallait appeler Mr. Snape, elle dit à haute et intelligible voix, **« Chemin de Traverse ! »** et lâcha une poigné de poudre verte. Elle se sentit aspirer et ballotté avant d'atterrir dans une rue plutôt calme (-C'est que le début des vacances !-). Elle s'engagea dans la rue, tout en ne s'éloignant pas trop. Mr. Snape avait précisé que pour leurs première venue, elles ne devraient pas le quittait. Obéissante, elle attendit patiemment l'arriver des deux autres.

Gabrielle passa la deuxième, son air impassible accrocher au visage avant qu'elle aussi ne prononce « **Chemin de traverse** » même si elle pensait qu'heureusement que Leslie était passé avant elle aurait pu se trompé dans les mots.

La brune eu l'impression de passer dans une machine a lavé puis à essorer et étirer. Elle se retrouva dans la rue calme Leslie à quelque mètre d'elle, attendait patiemment. Elle la rejoignit attendant, Severus car elle n'avait aucune intention de l'appeler Mr. Snape se qui énervé légèrement le dit Monsieur.

Une fois celui-ci arriver, elles reçurent une liste chacune, de se qu'elles devaient avoir et le brun précisa qu'ils iraient ensemble à Ollivandeur, le vendeur de baguettes mais qu'il devait se retrouver à ce même point à 15h pétante.

La brune était enchantée, enfin façon de parler, étant 13h elles avaient deux heures pour tout visiter et prendre se dont elles avaient besoins. Et Severus leur avait donné à chacune une bourse contenant le nécessaires pour leur achats pendant que lui aller faire ses « _**affaires dans un endroit ou vous ne devait pas me suivre**_ » qu'il avait décrétait comme si elles auraient que ça a faire.

Leslie était inquiète d'être seule ici, enfin sans adulte mais elles s'en sortiraient. Mais où était allé Snape ? Seigneur comment ferait elle, si elles venaient à se perdre ? Elle soupira et entraina son amie chez une certaine Madame Guipur ou Guipour. Le professeur Snape avait reçut de Dumbledore les bourses pleins des font spéciale pour les enfants dans le besoins. Et chargés de ses belles bourses, elles entraient dans la boutique. La dame sembla surprise de voir ses jeunes files, seule, ici si tôt dans l'année.

Mme Guipuire les installa sur un tabouret chacune, commença son travaille tout en palabrant.

La brunette trouvait la femme aimable mais BEAUCOUP TROP BAVARDE! Et sa commençait a lui tapée sur le système, nom d'un ours en plastique!

- **« Vous êtes bien en avance pour des élèves qu'est ce qui vous amène si tôt ? »** Se permis de demandait la veille femme.

**-« Nous avons était accepter à Poudlard récemment et comme nous partons en vacances par la suite nous préférons prendre nos affaires de suite, Madame. »** Gabrielle était elle même impressionner par le mensonge qu'elle venait de sortir, le plus naturellement du monde et toujours aussi froide et indifférente qu'à son habitude, ce qui entraina la excuses de la couturière qui termina son travaille en silence cette fois au plus grand bonheur de Gabi.

**-« Enfin Fini. »** pensa-t-elle en sortant de la boutique. Leurs uniformes empaquetés sous le bras elles se dirigèrent vers la boutique de livres "Fleury & boots".

Gabrielle trouva en plus de ses livres de cours un livre sur _« Les animagus, comment en devenir un. »_ qui lui semblait très intéressant.

Elles furent vite sortit de la boutique leur livres en poche. Gabrielle avait vu Leslie prendre un livre non scolaire comme elle, elle lui montrera le sien plus tard. Par ce que pour l'instant elle était toute deux occupé a ne pas perdre, se diriger vers la boutique d'animaux et admirer l'intérieur de chaque boutique devant lesquelles elles passaient avant de jeté un œil à l'intérieur sans forcément acheté quelque chose.

Tout deux avaient achetés une chouette, Gabrielle possédait maintenant une chouette noir aux yeux cyan et couvertes de taches blanchâtres comme le ciel d'été la nuit, désormais elle se prénommait « _**Céleste**_ ». Leslie avait choisit un corbeau de lune, entièrement blanc, qui avait de superbe yeux or, elle avait aussi craqué sur un chat, celui-ci changé de couleur selon le temps. Si il faisait beau, il était blanc aux yeux bleu, sinon noir aux yeux encre. Il était le premier d'une nouvelle race selon le vendeur. L'oiseau se prénommé « _**Céruse**_ » et le chat _**« Mutat **__**(soit Mutato)**__** »**_ aussitôt surnommé _**« Chat »**_ par Gabi. Elles trouvèrent les chaudrons et autres babioles dont elles avaient besoins et se dirigèrent vers « Friandises magiques Bonbec ».

La brune n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire "_le chat_" au lieu de "_Mutat_" sa lui fessait pensa a un rat alors elle se contentera de l'appeler "_le chat_".

En allant direction "_le bonbon magique_" elles étaient passé devant un magasin de Quidditch, Gabrielle était rentré a l'intérieur précipitamment, elle qui avait toujours rêvé de voler, il lui fallait un balais! Hors de question de partir sans !

Leslie l'avait suivie et s'apprêtait à la réprimandé en disant que sa pourrai être "dangereux, totalement irresponsable et qu'elles avaient pas le temps " mais l'air béat de sa sœur de cœur l'en avait empêcher.

Alors Gabrielle avait acheté un balais "_un nimbus 2000_" en solde puis que "_l'éclair de feu_" était sortit; puis elles étaient sortit du magasin.

Se rendant dans le magasin de _"farces et attrapes & bonbon magique en tout genre "_, Elle en avait pris quelques une, mais la brune rester méfiante surtout quand les "les "produit" qui fessait poussait des furoncles et pustules sur le visage. Et après avoir trainer Leslie jusqu'au point de rendez vous, elles palabrèrent joyeusement.

Gabrielle eut même le temps de montrer son livre sur les animagus a Leslie avant que Severus revienne 5 minutes plus tard.

Notre trio se dirigeant maintenant vers la dernière boutique " _Ollivandeur_ ".

Notre brunette n'était pas spécialement rassurée et si aucune baguette ne la choisissait ? _**« Pff arrête de t'en faire ma vieille, de toute façon la peur ne sert a rien, et ce n'est pas un bout de bois qui changera la règle. » **_pensa-t-elle lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la boutique. Une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de Gabrielle, celle de la détermination.

L'albinos observa le professeur s'adressait au vendeur. Après les échanges de politesse d'usages, elle fut désignée pour passer la première. Elle essaya nombre de baguette, à un moment une baguette en Sorbier et sang de licorne, 22,3cm, une baguette très rare et très difficile selon le vendeur, faillit la choisir, elle s'éleva et brilla un instant avant de retombé, durant un instant le vendeur avait parût inquiet. Elle fut enfin choisit par une baguette, elle était faite d'if et à l'intérieur se trouver un crin de Sombral (- Vous savez, ce qui compose la baguette de Sureau [je crois] !), 32.3 cm de bois sombre, couvert de runes. Le visage du vendeur blanchit quand elle fut choisit par cette baguette, cette dernière rayonna de blanc puis de noir et vibra, Leslie eut même l'impression qu'elle siffla. Severus la toisait, les sourcils froncés. Le vendeur venait de sortir c'est 2 baguettes de sa réserves. Puis vint le tour de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle essaya à peu prés toute les baguettes du vendeur (-tout comme Leslie-) jusqu'a ce que celui-ci aille dans ce qui ressembler à une réserve et ramena une baguette en bois ébène vernis, magnifique de 24,5cm et lui présenta tremblant. Elle l'essaya et la baguette se mis a s'illuminé et à chanter? Oui « _**on dirai quelle chante**_ » s'étonna Gabrielle. Le vendeur hésita avant de leur dire qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait un ventricule de basilic et qu'une légende prétendait que la sœur de cette baguette, était celle de Salazar Serpentard lui même et par conséquent très puissant ne devait pas tomber en de mauvaise mains _**« Génial, je le sentait pas de toute façon, résultat un vendeur au bord de la syncope que ses deux plus puissantes baguettes trouve un maitre, et un Severus choqué, ainsi qu'une Leslie pas rassurer...Heureusement qu'on as fait ça en dernier. » **_pensa la brune en lançant un regard à Leslie puis elle fit quelque chose pas Gabriellesque du tout. Elle fit un sourire réconfortant au vendeur prés de l'infarctus avant qu'elles ne payent et suivent Severus dehors.

Le professeur était totalement embrouiller. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il était… choqué. Il entraina les filles vers le Chaudron Baveurs, ou ils utilisèrent la cheminée. Arrivé au manoir Snape, c'était au tour de Gabrielle préparer le repas, elles montèrent leurs affaires en haut avec l'aide de leur ainée, **« Car les chaudrons c'est lourds ! »**, avaient elles expliquées. Severus aperçut le résultat de leurs achats et faillit s'étouffé. Un chat ? Il soupira et récupéra les baguettes des filles.

**-« Vous n'en aurait pas besoin pour le moment.** » Expliqua-t-il.

Gabrielle cuisinait, Leslie nettoyer ce qu'elle salissait et lisait un livre extras-scolaire sur les artefacts magiques, ceux qui étaient uniques et ceux aisé à reproduire. Elle s'amuser des noms et des propriétés des bijoux et autres… Les pâtes à la carbonara et les steaks hachés cuits, la table mise. Severus appelé, tout le monde autours de la table. Le repas pouvait commencer.

Le repas commença et par la même occasion le petit manège de Gabrielle décidé à savoir ou le professeur était passé.

- **« Nous ne vous avons pas vu au chemin de traverse Monsieur Severus. »** dit naturellement la brune.

- **« Monsieur snape, mademoiselle, où j'étais ne vous regarde pas, et encore moins ce que je faisais. »** fit Severus qui sentait le mauvais coup venir.

- **« Ne prenait pas la mouche tout adulte à le droit de faire ses affaires loin de jeunes filles innocentes. »** dit-elle nonchalamment.

- **« Mais je ne vous permets pas, cessez de faire des allusions, je ne faisais pas "d'affaire" l'allée des embrume n'est pas un endroit pour les jeunes filles. »** Dit-il hargneusement.

**- « Mais qu'aller vous imaginez, je parlais de magie non-blanche Mr Severus mais où est l'allée des embrumes? »** dit-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- **« Non. »** dit le brun froidement, non sérieusement il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et il déteste ça.

**-« Hum, Gabrielle, cesse donc d'embêter Mr. Snape. »** Averti Leslie, tentant ainsi d'amadoué le professeur, pour mieux le manipuler plus tard.

Elle espérée que son amie, comprendrait. Car sinon ça allait virer vite au mélodrame ! Pauvre Severus et pauvre elle-même ! Elle espéré pouvoir en apprendre le plus possible sur la magie et pour cela, il faillit un Severus de bonne humeur, non ? Bref, il ne fallait pas le braqué ! Ce que Gabrielle ne cessais de faire, certes c'était extrêmement tentent mais bon…

Gabrielle avait joué et elle avait gagnée, maintenant Leslie voulait son tour alors elle la laisser jouait tant qu'elle pouvait rire un peu. C'est donc avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux quel se tut et observa son amis tout en mangeant.

L'albinos préparé son plan, elle laisserait le prof en paix durant quelques jours et quand il ne s'y attendrait pas, elle passerait à l'attaque. Son but maintenant, était de le mettre à l'aise le plus possible, ainsi mit en confiance, ce serait plus simple. Elle remercia mentalement Gabi d'être si docile ce soir. Elle la laissera donc gagné au polochon tout à l'heure.

Gabrielle n'écoutez que vaguement ce qui se passait a table, elle réfléchissait, serai-t-il possible de reprendre sa baguette et de s'exercer la nuit puis qu'elle ne dormait pas? Oui, elle pourrait sans doute faire ça, mais qui disait que Severus lui rendrai sa baguette sans lui demander se qu'elle souhaiter faire? Et ainsi lui demanderai d'aller se recoucher ? Ou pire pourquoi elle ne dormait pas ? Non, elle devait pouvoir apprendre les sortilèges et s'exercer le lendemain lors des cours pratiques, ou alors elle devait trouver un moyen de faire de la magie sans avoir besoin de sa baguette ou quelque chose qui ne nécessite pas cette outil...elle se pinça la lèvre inférieur tout en réfléchissant .

Elle finit de manger en continuant à garder un œil sur la table sans pour autant sortir de ses pensées.

Quand le repas fut fini, Severus fit la vaisselle tandis que Gabrielle l'essuyer, Leslie tenta tant bien que mal de la rangée. Une fois le tout fini, elles regagnèrent leurs chambres, ou plutôt celle de Gabrielle. La pâlotte se remit à lire son livre tandis que son amie semblait encore perdue dans ses rêveries. Ce qui est très mauvais signe ! Très, très mauvais !

Gabrielle se mit en pyjama puis se mis sur son lit pour lire le livre qu'elle avait acheté, le premier chapitre étant _**« Qu'est ce qu'un animagus ».**_ Elle s'y plongea totalement ne voulant plus penser à autre chose.

Son amie fit de même, scrutant out les artefacts répertoriés par style de magie et par utilité, certains puissants, d'autres non. Ce livre épais de plus de 3518 pages promettait de la divertir durant un moment. Ce fut Snape, toquant à leur porte qui la sorti de son livre. Gabi n'eut pas le temps de l'invité à entrer, qu'il ouvrait déjà la porte. Il vu alors les deux filles, l'une en pyjama, assise ou allongé sur le lit, d'énormes livres avec elles.

Severus fut étonné de les voir lire surtout des gros volumes comme sa mais aussi de les voir dormir dans la même chambre mais après tout pouvait t'il réellement dire quelque chose à ses deux jeune filles arracher a leur époque et à leur famille ? Non pas vraiment. Il se reprit vite et leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

"_Non mais ! c'est moi ou il y a de plus en plus d'histoires idiotes sur ce site ? Toutefois, je constate que, malgré les fautes d'orthographes et les incohérences, il existe encore des auteurs pour dire que c'est bien et pour encourager. Honnêtement, vous trouvez que cette histoire est bien? Les reviews sont là pour aider l'auteur à s'améliorer donc le moins que l'on puisse faire c'est d'être honnête avec cette personne..._

_ Je conseillerais à l'auteur de revoir son histoire en corrigeant surtout ses fautes et les incohérences. Une histoire ne s'écrit pas en une fois, elle demande plusieurs versions au brouillon avant d'être parfaite."_

Petite réponse à "_**Franc et**_** Direct"** c'est bien jolie ce que tu nous dit et c'est très aimable de dire que notre histoire est idiote. Tu nous signale des incohérence alors autant nous les situés, non ? Ce n'est pas que Draco et moi, on commence à être sérieusement vexé de croisés des gens qui nous disent qu'on est nulle sans montré où ! Mais là, ça commence à bien faire. C'est gentil de critiqué mais autant que ce soit constructif. Je ne dis pas que notre fic et génial, merveilleuse et tout ça. Je ne suis pas débile, je sais que Draco et moi, on à du chemin à faire. Que cette histoire est bourrée de fautes et imparfaite. Mais si les gens se contente de dire, "c'est nul" ou d'insulté notre histoire sans dépassé le premier chapitre, c'est sûr qu'il n'aimeront jamais cette fic. Il y à des centaine d'histoires sur ce site et des bien meilleurs que la nôtre, comme des bien pire. Posté une review pour dire que la fic est débile et que c'est incroyable que des gens aime est juste immature et méchant. J'aimerais recevoir des vrai reviews où l'on critiquer comme il se doit. Dire de strucs méchants c'est totalement inutil et pas du tout constructif !  
Amicalement Vouivre.

**Bref ! ^^**

**Une review peut être ? Tant que c'est constructif, on aime ! .  
**

**Amicalement Vouivre !  
**


	3. Draco et folle

**Chap3 : Draco et Folles.**

Un mois c'était écouler depuis l'arriver de Gabrielle et Leslie dans le manoir Snape. Elles avaient toutes deux progressaient de manières surprenante, on pouvait facilement penser qu'elles venaient d'une famille de sang purs, de par leurs éducation parfaite et leurs connaissances sans failles. Elles égalés Hermione Granger dans le domaine, _**"Je sais tout."**_ Pourtant, elles n'étaient pas satisfaites et continué leurs apprentissages. Snape n'avait jamais eut des élèves aussi têtue, appliqués et sérieux. Elles avaient engrangé en un seul mois, le savoir maximum de 2 années à Poudlard, ainsi que les connaissances superflues d'élèves de 3eme et 4eme années. Sans qu'il n'ait à leur jeté de sort. Comment ? Il les soupçonner de rogner sur leurs heures de sommeils. Leslie avait lut la majorité des livres présents dans sa bibliothèque ! _(-Heureusement que les livres les plus dangereux se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre...-)_. Elles auraient étaient les parfaits élèves, si leurs excentricités ne l'avait pas miné durant tout le mois. En effet, l'une comme l'autre n'en finissait pas. Par leurs créativités sadiques, elles lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs. Hélas, il ne pouvait les punir. Leurs assiduités et l'aide précieuses qu'elles apportés dans les taches ménagères, lui épargnés du travaille. Il les autorisés même à descendre dans son laboratoire, une fois par semaine. Leslie l'aidé pour le mélanges des potions pendant que Gabrielle découpés les ingrédients.  
Ce train-train ne pouvait durée. Draco arrivés le 1er août. Or nous étions 7h30, le 1er août.

Gabrielle avait dévoré tous les livres de cette baraque, y compris ces livre de cours et s'était entraîner avec et sans baguette pour chacune des choses apprise. Son livre sur les animagus avait était fini très vite et avait décidée de commencer les premières étapes pour en devenir un a Poudlard.  
Elle réfléchissait en sur se que pourrai être sont animagi, tout en se séchant les cheveux quand elle passa devant le calendrier sur son bureau "_1er Aout_" avec plus loin "arriver du filleul de Severus". Elle se figea un instant avant qu'un sourire " sa ne me dit rien qui faille " dirai Leslie orne ses lèvres. Elle l'avait presque oublié celui-là, ces sur cette pensée qu'une fois prête elle descendit dans le salon, livre en main, histoire de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Elle attendit donc son amie en dévorant l'ouvrage de 7éme année qu'elle avait dans les mains.  
Leslie, pour une fois dans sa chambre, s'entraînait avec sa baguette. Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant de réussir à maintenir son patronus, un Runespoor, au moins 30 minutes. Elle cessa déçut et descendis remettre ce précieux bien à Severus. Il était dans le salon, assis dans un des fauteuils, il relisait encore un de ses vieux grimoires miteux et remplis de savoir, Gabi, non loin, lisait un ouvrage de 7eme années, contre le grès de Severus qui avait abandonné. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour prendre son déjeuner.  
Elle revint 10 minutes plus tard et s'assit aux cotés de son amie. Ps tendit sa baguette à Snape, qui la rangea dans sa poche intérieure, machinalement. Leslie en profita pour appelé sans baguette et en informulé, un livre sur les métamorphoses et autres transformations. Il apparût au bout de 6 secondes et se posa sur ses genoux. Elle ouvrit le livre sa reprit sa lecture. Inconsciente de la date et de ce qui se tramés dans la tête de son amie. Elle était bien trop ennuyer par le surplus de connaissances accumulés à cause du sort qu'elles s'étaient lancés. Pourtant, elle ne put continuer à réfléchir d'avantage. Severus referma bruyamment son livre.  
**-« Je vous rappelle, qu'à 9h, mon filleul, Draco Malfoy, arrive. Je ne tolérerais pas de faux pas de votre pars mesdemoiselles. »** averti l'homme chauve-souris.

**-« Bien Mr Severus, mais pourrait-t-on récupérer nos baguettes après tout nous avons rattrapés notre retard ce qui était la condition pour les avoir avec nous. »** avait répliqué la brune, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
Severus était exaspérer, certes la condition pour pouvoir garder leur baguette avait était de rattraper leur retard mais se qui l'exaspérer le plus c'est que la brunette ait gardé sa phrase marmonné dans un coin de sa mémoire depuis le mois dernier ou elle lui avait demandé sa baguette. Alors un peu a contre cœur, il leur rendit leur baguette sous le sourire en coin de Gabrielle fière de son coup.  
**-« Je ne veux pas vous voir lancez de sort a mon filleul. » **ajouta-il quand même.  
**-« Il n'y as aucune raison, si il ne nous en lance pas. »** avait rétorqué l'albinos propre a elle même.  
**-« Comme si on allais le faire sous votre nez. »** répondit Gabrielle nonchalamment s'attirant un regard réprobateur mais tout de même amusé de Leslie.

Severus soupira, s'attirant les regards amusé des filles. Elles s'étaient débrouille pour réaliser toutes leurs corvées, résultats : Il n'avait rien à leurs faire faire ! Comme ils les voyaient trépignés silencieusement, il les autorisa à allez s'amuser dans le jardin. Gabrielle bondit de joie et alla chercher son balai dans le placard à coté de sa chambre. Placard dans lequel, Severus rangés tout les bien non vestimentaires des filles. Elle redescendit moins d'une minute après et fuit dans le jardin, la plus petite sur les talons.  
Il était 8h15.  
Severus pénétra dans le jardin, jeta un œil à son potagé heureusement intact et s'aventura sur sa propriété.

Il est 8h38.

Il trouva Leslie sous le saule pleureur dont les branches tombées harmonieusement dans le bassin. Elle s'amuser à lancés des sort étranges, sans sa baguette et sans dire un mot. De petite boule lumineuse et acidulées volait autours de sa tête, fusionnant puis se séparent. Ensuite, les petits astres bleuir et se transformèrent en un serpent à trois tête. Un patronus. Celui de la petite. Pas encore en 3eme années mais déjà plus intelligente et puissante qu'un de ses élèves là.  
Légèrement aigrit, il se détourna et s'éloigna de l'étrange fillette.

Il est 8h46.

Plus loin, dans une sorte de clairière, ou s'épanouissait des massif de fleures dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance (Magique vraisemblablement.). Gabrielle sur son nimbus enchaînés les figures acrobatiques. Severus soupira encore et regagna la maison.

Il est 8h59.

Gabrielle enchaînée pirouette sur pirouette, elle adorait ça, volait avais toujours était un rêve et maintenant elle pouvait le faire, hors de question de sens privée.  
La brune amorça une chute en piqué prête à redresser au dernier moment, 5, 4, 3, 2 mètre du sol, 1 et...  
BOUM !  
**-« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »** fut se qu'elle pensa en rencontrant une surface dur et mole a la fois avant de se retrouvé ensevelit sous des truc d'au moins 20kg.  
Un peu sonné, la brune se sortit de dessous des bagages. _**« Des bagages !»**_ pensa-t-elle en se redressant aussi sec faisant tournée la terre.  
Quelque malles s'écartèrent donc, et elle puis remarquer qu'elle était assise a califourchon sur un jeune homme qui devait avoir leur âgé, blond, les trait fins, et de magnifique yeux orage dans lequel Gabrielle se perdit un moment avant de se relever précipitamment.

Draco avait pris le même port-au-loin que d'habitude mais au lieu de se retrouvé avec ses affaires dans le salon de Severus il avait atterris dans le jardin qu'il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir avant de se retrouver au sol sous ses bagage un poids sur son torse. Il avait enfin put reprendre sa respiration -qu'il ne se rappeler pas avoir coupé- lorsque le poids bougea et il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une fille !  
Une fille magnifique, brune comme la nuit, les cheveux en queue de cheval lui arriver entre les omoplates, et son regard vert, trop vert. Elle le regarda stupéfaite un peu de temps pendant qu'il se perdait dans son regard émeraude, puis ses trait fin et bien dessiné se tendirent avant qu'elle ne se redresse d'un coup.

Leslie avait était déranger dans ses exercices magiques par un ramdam d'enfer, tout à fait incongrus. Assez désappointer, elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était plonger dans une méditation sur le pourquoi de l'existence du bruit. Méditation, pleines de spéculations veines et stupides. Elle se leva rageusement et attacha ses cheveux d'abord en une tresse puis en un chignon, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'esprit surchargés, ce qui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Elle soupira et épousseta sa robe préféré. La seule qui lui allait, offert par Gabrielle l'an passé. Blanche bien entendus et longue, heureusement. Elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Gabrielle debout au milieu de valises renversés et un jeune garçon de leur âge à même le sol. Ce dernier était visiblement déboussolé et surprit. Bien entendus, la magnifique Gabrielle faisait cette effet là à tout le monde, s'amusa la pâlotte. Dommage, une petite dispute se profilé déjà à l'horizon.

**-« Non, MAIS ça va pas d'apparaître comme ça ! »** articula Gabrielle une fois remise du choc.

**-« C'est la meilleur de l'année celle la ! C'est toi qui aurai du regarder ou tu allais ! »** s'écria Draco avec mauvaise fois en s'épousant une fois debout.

**-« Dit celui qui apparaît au milieu du jardin, par merlin sait qu'elle moyen! »** siffla la brune.

**-« Mon port-au-loin à fait n'importe quoi, je n'étais pas censé apparaître ici ! »** dit le blond qui venait de sortir sa baguette Quand soudain...

SPLASH !

Leslie, exaspérée par la dispute et pas ravie de voir ce garçon dégainé sa baguette venait de conjuré de l'eau glacée et de la « _déposer gentiment_ » sur les deux autres. Gabrielle hurla, elle détesté le froid. Le jeune garçon, vraiment beau et agréable à regardé, piailla telle une fillette effarouchée. Sur ce Severus arriva et s'énerva. Pendant ce temps, Gabrielle se tourna très lentement vers l'auteur du sort et le regard tueur, dit.

**-« Cours. Cours vite. »**

Le regard noir de Gabrielle ne lui disait rien de bon, alors instinctivement, Leslie se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait- se qui n'était certainement pas faux-.

Gabrielle n'avait pas aimé du tout, alors elle s'était tourner vers la pâlotte avec un sourire de psychopathe sur les lèvres avant de lui ordonner de courir. La brune avait tiré sa baguette, et s'était lancé à la poursuite de sa presque-sœur en balançant des sort informulés qui rater de peu Leslie, avant qu'elle ne fasse pousser une racine qui entrava la pâlotte, celle-ci se retrouvant tête la première dans le lac au pied du sol-pleureur.

Gabrielle eu un sourire satisfait en voyant Less sortir plus trempée qu'un poisson.

Elle se lança un sort de séchage avant de se retourné vers Severus et le jeune blond.

Severus, regarder la scène avec une furieuse envie d'éclater de rire, il lança un sort de séchage à Draco puis vit Gabrielle revenir vers eux pour récupérer son balais qui d'un coup de baguette vient à elle sous le regard choquer du blond.

**-« Draco je te présente Gabrielle Diavinali... »** dit-il en montrant la brune d'un geste de main élégant. **« Et Leslie Aconitum... »** fit-il en désignant la pâlotte mouillé.

Elle avait crié comme une fille ! Aradia, qu'elle s'en voulait ! Elle sortie, rageuse, de l'étang. Et sans prendre sa baguette et sans prononcé un mot, se sécha. Elle ronger son frein. Ce soir Gabrielle paierait. La bataille de polochon serait rude et déloyale mais elle vaincrait ! Elle se dirigea vers le petit groupe légèrement hautaine et néanmoins nonchalante, saluât le nouveau venu.

Il les regardait éberlués. Less, s'efforçait, quand à elle de ne pas trop lui monter d'intérêt et se contenté de se taire, vexé. Gabi, elle souriait de toutes ses dents, amusées. Severus semblait autant amuser qu'un scroute-à-pétard mais au fond, lui aussi avait eu envie de rire.

Gabrielle connaissait assez bien son amie, pour savoir qu'elle préparer sa vengeance. Alors elle se glissa dans l'esprit de son amie, pour voir les sales coups qu'elle préparait pour la bagarre de polochon, tout à l'heure. Alors elle glissa une phrase dans l'esprit de son amie **-« Si tu crois, que je vais te laisser faire. » -**, on aurait presque put voir un sourire machiavélique dans cette voix – **« Moi aussi je me débrouille avec la magie sans baguette, je voulais te faire la surprise pour la télépathie. » **La brune eu un petit sourire satisfait, elle avait vu Less sursauter discrètement, mais sans perdre ses moyens. Elle se retourna vers le blond.

**-« Outre le fait de provoquer des accidents, tu sais voler ? »** demanda-t-elle intéressé.

**-« Bien sur, je joue même au poste d'attrapeur chez les Serpentard à Poudlard et un Malfoy ne provoque pas d'accident. »**Dit-il tout aussi intéressait, le séjour chez son parrain serai peut être plus distrayant qu'il ne le pensait.

_**« Tiens, tiens quelle coïncidence, le père nous amène ici et le fils me fait scratcher. »**_pensa la brune.

Severus observait le petit manège de Gabrielle, méfiant. Il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'elle entraîne Draco n'est ce pas ?

Leslie soupira et chipa le balai de son amie. Elle lâcha une phrase toute simple.

**-« Tu n'as pas finit de rédigée ton devoir. »**

Sur ce elle partie. Elle savait que Gabrielle allait rager. Elle n'avait pas prévu, ça. Gabrielle s'était arrangée pour que Severus oublie ce devoir de 4 parchemins en DFCM, qu'elle devait rendre demain matin à 10h. Or Severus avait posé des règles, comme ne pas faire ses devoirs au dernier moment. Or Gabrielle trop occuper à lire et engloutir du savoir, n'avait pas finit de rédigés ce travaille. Gabrielle ne retint pas une exclamation rageuse. Maintenant Severus allait…

C'était cruel et lâche mais c'était une juste vengeance, selon Leslie.

Elle se dépêcha d'allait ranger le balai à sa place et s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

Gabrielle soupira de toute façon, il lui rester un demi-parchemin à écrire alors en 5-10 minutes se serai bouclé. **« Génial il est 9h du matin et vu se qu'on a déjà eu droit la journée est pas fini… pff. »**

La brune se retrouva donc avec 1 parchemin en plus a rédigé pour ne pas avoir terminé a tant son devoir.

**-« Comment se fait-il qu'elles soient ici Sev' ? »** demanda alors le blond.

**-« Sev' ? » ** répéta la brune un drôle de sourire au visage.

**-« Pour vous ça reste Monsieur Snape, mademoiselle Diavinali, et Draco ces jeunes filles sont mes cousines...lointaine...qui on était acceptée à Poudlard et par conséquent rapatriait chez moi... »** dit le brun qui n'aimer pas du tout le sourire de Gabrielle, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher avec se surnom.

Draco était profondément surpris, des filles chez son parrain, des filles de son âge, des filles de la famille de Sev'… Il était entrain de rêvé, non ? C'était trop énorme pour être vrai !

Severus quand à lui voyait déjà un mal de crâne fulgurant, pointé le bout de son nez. Si les cheveux rose, dont l'avait affublé Gabrielle avec les conseils de Leslie, l'avait profondément énervé et fatigué, c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore vu ses gamines à l'œuvre avec un cobaye de leurs âges.

Leslie pendant ce temps, s'évertuer à comprendre comment sa presque sœur avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait, dans sa tête. Depuis le lit confortable, deux yeux bleus regarder la scène, Less perdu au milieu d'une pile de bouquins énormes assise à son bureau, le chat, Mutat bailla, à moitié endormit.

Gabrielle retourna au manoir et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier menant à la chambre de la pâlotte, elle ouvrit la porte et vit son amie plongé dans ses livres, mais qu'elle meilleure opportunité ? Elle se glissa derrière Leslie et le temps que celle-ci se rende compte de la présence de sa sœur. Cette dernière, l'avait fait tomber au sol et la chatouiller sans ménagement.

- **« C'est ma vengeance pour mon balais. »** dit la brune tout en continuant à la chatouiller son amie au bord des larmes à force de rire sous elle.

Quand Gabrielle jugea que la blanche avait eu sa dose, elle s'arrêta avant de demander.

-« **Tu m'aide à maîtriser la magie sans baguette et moi je t'apprends au moins a empêcher les gens d'entrer dans ta tête sa te va ?** » susurra-t-elle a l'oreille de Leslie.

La fille au regard encres plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie y cherchant quelques choses d'innommables. Elle finit par soupirer et accepta.

**-« Très bien mais… cela ne dépends pas de moi ou de mes qualités naturelle de professeur. C'est ta capacité de concentration et de visualisation qui est en jeu. »** expliqua la blanche.

Gabrielle hocha la tête et s'apprêta à se levait quand Severus, ou plutôt sa tête passa par l'ouverture de la porte de Leslie. Il les regarda un instant, totalement blasé et referma la porte. Quand les filles sortir précipitamment pour voir ce qu'il voulait, elles virent juste le bas de son pantalon disparaître derrière la porte qui se trouvait entre sa chambre et celle de Less. Gabrielle pensa, _**« Alors ma sœur à un beau gosse dans la pièce à coté de sa chambre – plutôt de sa salle d'eau- et moi j'ai un placard…C'est injuste ! ».**_

**-« Mais dis donc tu en as de la chance Leslie, boucle d'or à sa chambre juste a coté de la tienne. »** murmura Gabi à la pâlotte.

Leslie s'empourpra légèrement et s'enfonça dans sa chambre. Elle fonça sur Mutat et le prit dans ses bras. À la fenêtre, Céleste et Céruse attendaient impatientes d'entrée.

Gabrielle suivit son amie, et ouvrit la fenêtre aux deux volatiles.

La brune caressa la tête de sa chouette, d'un air distrait. Depuis l'incident de tout à l'heure, elle avait des yeux orageux dans la tête, pas qu'il ne soit pas beau, non c'était le contraire. _**« Rah…Arrête de penser. »**_ se dit-t-elle et quoi de mieux que casser les pieds à Severus pour retrouver un esprit normal.

La brune partit donc baguette en main, en direction du couloir, prête à faire un mauvais coup.

Leslie, désespérée, Gabrielle ne changerais elle donc jamais, non qu'elle veuille la voire évoluée comme un Pokémon mais…elle ne savait pas, il fallait un truc mais quoi ?

Severus lui, ignorant ce qui se tramé dans son dos, discuté avec Draco dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le jeune était soufflé de voire son parrain en compagnie de deux filles de son âge. Il était encore plus intrigué par le fait que son parrain ne lui ait rien dit à ce sujet. C'était difficile de tiré les vers du nez de Severus.

Gabrielle s'était glisser dans l'encadrement de la porte, tout silencieusement avant de glisser un sort de son crut sur Draco.

Draco essayer de tiré les vers du nez de Severus, quand il sentit une chaleur bizarre se répandre dans son corps et son esprit s'embrouiller avant de se mettre à parler :

**-« Asanta nana ma banane a moi bididi bibidida ahhhhhhhhh! »** (Le roi lion) chanta à tue tête le blond.

**-« Draco ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Et que veut dire se charabia ? »** fit Severus tout retourné et surpris.

**-« Que tu es un babouin et moi pas, haha ! »** répondit le blond avant de se mettre à sautiller comme un beau diable.

**« HAHAHAHA ! »**

Gabrielle était écrouler de rire, à même le sol du couloir, dans lequel elle venait de voir le blond passer en chantant à tue tête, Severus sur les talons qui ne comprenait rien.

Leslie entendit un vacarme pas possible et se dit encore une fois que Gabrielle débordée d'imagination, l'on ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle décida d'aller voir ce qui se passer et ouvrit sa porte tandis qu'un Draco Malfoy fou passer devant. Elle resta d'abord figer, puis elle se retint de rire avant d'exploser. Se tenant le ventre, une main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses ricanements, elle ne put bientôt plus se tenir alors que Snape passer devant elle, désorienté. Elle s'écroula et rit autant que son maigre corps le pouvait, enfin maigre… plus depuis que Severus lui donner de la potion vitaminé ! Après de longues, oh oui très longues minutes d'hilarité, elle retrouva son calme et se dirigea vers Gabrielle qui se tordait encore de rire.

Severus lui tenté de comprendre son filleul, qui mentalement suppliez Merlin de foudroyé ce corps incontrôlable.

Gabrielle vit Leslie sortir et lorsqu'elle la vit rire elle continua de plus belle, _**« Nan sérieusement faudra que j'arrête les Disney moi. »**_ pensa-t-elle avant de recommencer a rire.

Severus finit par trouver vraiment le comportement de son filleul étrange, au point de lancer un _« Finite incantatem. »_ qui fit arrêter le blond presque sur le chant.

**-« Draco ? »** demanda l'homme chauve souris inquiet.

Le blond fit un tour sur lui même, rouge de colère et de honte avant de se diriger a toute vitesse vers le couloir ou se trouver les deux filles.

-**« Comment a tu oser ? !»** dit-il fou de colère.

Gabrielle rit encore plus, sachant que son petit sort se remettrai en marche, s'il tenter de lui en lancer un ou s'approcher d'elle. Chose qui ne tarda pas.

A peine le blond avait approché à 5m, qu'il était repartit à sa chanson et en sautillant, redoublant les rires de la brune.

L'albinos éclata de rire et dû faire appelle à tout son self-control et à toutes les divinités et autres créatures qu'elle connaissait pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle même. Là, elle lança un _« Finite incantatem. », _ayant pitié du blond. Le pauvre arrangea une distance de sécurité de 8 bon mètres ce qui le faisait attendre dans l'escalier.

_**« Pauvre garçon. » **_pensa la blanche.

Severus débarqua sur ses entrefaites et percuta Malfoy dont décidément, ce n'était pas le jour. Il congédia Leslie qui se moquait dans sa chambre, et ordonna à l'hystérique de ce calmer et de ne recommencer en aucun cas, il la punit dans sa chambre avec 8 parchemin sur les bouteilles de bisbilles à réaliser pour demain après-midi maximum. S'assurant la paix pour quelques heures au moins, il s'excusa auprès de son filleul et lui promis des excuses de la part de la brune avant de l'envoyé se remettre dans sa chambre.

Tout ceci fait, il descendis à la cuisine et s'assit. Il était 10h23. Il était épuisé.

Draco fulminait, il tournait et retournait dans sa chambre cherchant un moyen de se venger et foi de Malfoy, il trouverait.

Gabrielle avait eu du mal à s'arrêter mais elle s'était à peut prés calmer et il était 12h quand elle eu fini sa punition, son devoir. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de Leslie, frappa trois fois à la porte et descendit avant de se mettre à table sous le regard rageur de Draco.

**-« Qui y a t-il boucle d'or? la soupe et trop salée ?** » demanda-t-elle amusé déclenchant une exaspération de la par de Severus et une rage encore plus grande de la part de Draco.

Leslie soupira et ne retint pas un _**« Gabrielle, c'est toi qui à préparée ce repas. »**_. Elle était quand même amuser de voir les réactions des deux mâles de la maison. Ils n'étaient que des jouets pour Gabi et elle même. Pauvres petits. Si ce Malfoy réussissait à ce vengé, elle lui teindrait les cheveux en rose bonbon et la peau en vert. Si il tentait de se vengé d'elle, elle lui teindrait la peau en bleu mais rendait sa véritable couleur à ses cheveux. Comme ça, il serait la stroumpfette. Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres et elle retourna à son repas.

Draco chercher un moyen de se venger, non mais personne n'humilie un Malfoy sans conséquences ! « et puis c'est quoi sa _**« Boucle-d'or, rah ! Je me vengerai... »**_ pensa le blond.

Gabrielle riait intérieurement, elle voyait Draco fulminait a l'autre bout de la table -distance de sécurité- sans pouvoir se venger. _**« Et puis ces yeux sont encore plus beaux quand il s'énerve ...»**_ pensa la brune avant de se figer, Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est yeux ne sont pas beaux et envoûtant ! Non! Non ! Et re-non ! Saperlipopette ! Se convainquit-elle avant de reprendre la parole.

- **« C'était une référence, amour, tu casse mon effet... »** fit la brune a la pâlotte avec une petite moue qui se voulait adorable sur le visage.

- **« Nous nous passerons de vos « effets », Gabrielle, surtout les effets néfaste.. »** dit l'homme chauve-souris froidement tout en marmonnant la dernière phrase.

- **« Mais voyons, chanter ne peut être néfaste que s'il se met à pleuvoir. » **répliqua-t-elle.

- **« Je NE chante PAS faux ! » **siffla le blond rageusement.

- **« Ce n'est pas se que j'ai dit, mais si tu avoue que le temps c'est gâté par ta faute c'est que tu es en voie de guérison. » **rétorqua la brune un sourire goguenard au visage.

**- « Mais ! Que... ! » **s'étouffa Severus.

- **« Je ne te permet pas ! »** répliqua le blond.

**- « Eh bien je me permets toute seule. »** répondit calmement la brune sous le regard amusé de son amie.

- **« je n'ai chanté faux qu'à cause de ton sort à la citrouille ! » **siffla Malfoy énervé.

- **« Donc c'est bien de ta faute si il pleut » **dit-t-elle.

**- « NON ! » **cria le blond outré.

- **« Pourtant tu as avoué avoir chanter faux.****»**continua la brune.

- **« Oui! Que..! NON ! »** s'énerva Draco comprenant trop tard le jeux de la jeune fille.

- **« 2-0 pour Gabi »** énonça la pâlotte qui suivait l'échange en se retenant de rire.

- **« Comment ça 2 ? »** demanda le blond perdu.

- **« Le premier point s'était pour le sort. »**dit la blanche d'un ton doctoral tout sourire.

**- « SUFFIT ! »** s'écria Severus.

**- « Suffisance.»** enchaîna la brune amorçant une nouvelle joute.

- **« Suffire. » **répliqua Draco

**- « Suffixe.»** répondit Gabrielle en faisant la vaisselle.

- **« Suffi...Suff... » **chercha le blond quelque temps avant d'abandonner terminant le jeu.

**- « Quoi ? Déjà ? »** répondit Gabi tout sourire aussi Gabrilesquement que possible.

**- « 3-0 »** compta la pâlotte, elle aussi amusée de la situation mais restant propre a son caractère.

Ainsi les deux adolescentes partir dans une salle pour s'entraîner comme elles avait l'habitude de faire maintenant.

Laissant les deux hommes ensemble.

Les appris donc a sa presque-sœur à bien métriser la magie sans baguette tandis que Gabrielle lui enseigna l'Occlumancie puisque la Legilimencie se révéla infructueuse après une heure de travaille. Elles laissèrent donc les hommes tranquilles tout l'après midi jusqu'à 19h ou tout le monde se rejoignit pour le repas.

Le dîner avait était préparé par Leslie, au programme salade, tartiflette et tarte au citron. Ce pauvre Severus avait eu un mois pour s'habitué à la nourriture française et mis à part au petit déj' ou quand il réussissait à les convaincre de le laisser cuisiner, il ne mangeait plus aucun plat anglais. Non qu'il cuisine mal mais les filles avait dû mal avec la nourriture british. Pauvre petite chauve-souris.

Il se contenté de mettre la table maintenant.

Ils s'attablèrent tous et commencèrent à manger. Boucle d'or se plaignit de manger encore français mais Gabrielle en quelques répliques bien sentit le calma.

Severus de plus en plus las observa la scène ennuyer.

Leslie, ressassé son après-midi avec sa presque-sœur.

**FLASHBACK**

**"-La magie informulé est une magie avec baguette, tandis que la magie sans baguette se rapproche plus de la magie instinctive. Le but ici est que tu maitrise parfaitement les deux. Tu dois visualiser ce que tu veux obtenir tout en gardant ans un coin de ton esprit la formule, tel un mantra, concentre toi sur ce que tu veux comme résultat et ça marchera." **expliquai la blanche.

Gabrielle acquiesça et de commun accord se mit à appelais mentalement son livre préféré. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Leslie l'encouragea mais toujours rien. Leslie se foutu de sa gueule et un gros bouquin apparut au dessus de sa tête et s'écrasa sur son crâne. Bravo Gabrielle.

**FINFLASHBACK**

**-"Leslie, dormir à table est très mal polie."** sourit la brune.

La blanche ne releva pas et se contenta de finir son assiette. C'était sans compté sur Gabi, qui s'amusa à faire lévité le plat de la pâlotte.

**-« D'accord tu m'ignore, tant pis pour toi. »** pensa la brune avant de faire léviter le plat de son amie et le reposé après sait-t-on jamais elle n'avait pas envie de gouter a la tarte au citron de prêt se qui ne sembla pas être le cas de Draco.

**« -Qu'es ce qu'il y a, ta copine te fait peur ? »** glissa-t-il a Gabrielle

**« - Non mais je ne suis pas suicidaire.»** rétorqua la brune un regard en coin à Leslie qui avait l'air de trouver la tarte intéressante.

La brune sourire mentalement, elle la connaissait trop bien.

_**« Quel choix cornélien ! »**_ qui devait-elle choisir, pensa l'albinos. Finalement son plan diabolique en place et se coupa une énorme pars de tarte. Après tout c'était sa préféré ! Ceci fait, elle fit lévité doucement le reste de la tarte avant de la propulsé vitesse éclaire vers le blondinet, elle l'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de son nez, et un bout de meringue si accrocha. Puis faisant un périlleu looping, la tarte folle se propulsa sur Severus, lui frôlant l'oreille avait de se jeté sur la tête offerte de Gabrielle qui n'en pouvait plus de se moquer de Draco et son nez meringué. La superbe tarte si durement faite par Leslie alla s'écrasé sur la brune, qui hélas l'évita de moitié au dernier moment. Ainsi seule une partie de son visage et de ses cheveux était atteinte.

Leslie éclata d'un rire franc et en tomba de sa chaise vraiment trop amusé.

Gabrielle c'était stopper un moment avant de recommencer à rire.

**-« D'accord... je le... méritais. »** articula t'elle morte de rire.

Tombant de sa chaise, elle rejoignit Leslie au sol, provocant un fou rire chez Draco ravie de la voir pleine de tarte et au sol ce qui entraina sa chute et pour finir un Severus totalement estomaqué, les regarder comme si Voldy en tutu un scout a pétard sur la tête se trouver derrière eux.

**- « MAIS C'NE EST PAS DROLE! »** cria l'homme avant de se retrouver contaminer par le rire qui avait redoublé d'intensité chez les autre et s'écroula a son tour.

Une fois tout le monde calmer, la vaisselle faite et un discret sort de nettoyage sur tout le monde de la part de Gabrielle, Leslie écopa de 12 parchemin sur les pustules de Boltruc a rédiger pour demain soir maximum, et tout le monde monta se coucher après un _**"bonne nuit"**_ générale, même Gabrielle et Draco arrivait a se mettre d'accord sur le fait que la journée avait était pleine de rebondissement.

C'est donc fatiguer mais heureux que tout ce petit monde s'endormit.

* * *

**Bref ! Merci de nous avoir lut ! Un grand merci à nos rares Revieweu(se)rs ! On vous aimes !**

**Un petite review ?  
**

**(Vouivre de Draco et Vouivre !)  
**


	4. Poudlard

Chapitre 4: Poudlard.

Draco, Gabrielle et Leslie, poussant leurs valises sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, Severus en habit moldus (Les filles l'avait forcés !), ouvrait la voie. Ils arrivèrent devant un mur et leurs disant "Au revoir." du bout des lèvres, il partit. Il devenait de plus en plus émotif avec ses gamins dans les parages. C'était idiot, il les retrouverait dans quelques heures. Le jeune blond passa le premier à travers le mur, leurs montrant l'exemple. Gabrielle se sentant Griffondor passa ensuivent et Leslie traînant derrière, Mutat dans le bras, fini par le traversé aussi. Elle venait de relire "l'histoire de Poudlard" craignait pour sa répartition. Elle trouva les deux andouilles entrain de se chamaillé sur le quai 9,3/4. Elle les posa à l'intérieur et c'est le jeune Serpentard qui leurs choisit un compartiment.

**-« Je vais en trouver un second, on ne tiendra pas tous dans celui-ci. Je vous présenterai les autres dès qu'ils seront tous là. » **Averti Malfoy, avant de sortir.

Gabrielle finit d'hisser sa valise dans un des filets. La pâlotte l'avait fait magiquement mais la brune trouvait que sa cassé l'épreuve du train magique !

La brunette se laissa tombé à coté de son amie et lui proposa d'enfilés leurs uniformes. Leslie referma son livre, le posa à ses cotés, verrouilla le compartiment et elles se changèrent. Elles discutés de tout et rien quand Draco débarqua.

Gabrielle vit plusieurs personnes rentrer avec Draco. La première fut Une jeune fille de petite taille, les cheveux noir au carré la frange dans ses yeux noirs qui vous toisent de haut en bas de large et en travers, sont visage un peu ovale, le nez fin et les lèvres petites, _**« On dirait un bulldog» **_pensa Gabrielle une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux. Deux garçon se trouver derrière elle, grand, armoires a glace, l'un plus fin aux cheveux châtain foncé bouclé et l'autre presque sur le caillou un peu bouboule." des mollusques» pensa la brune, pensé qu'elle partagea avec Leslie qui sembla approuver. Derrière Draco se trouvait deux autre garçon, l'un noir aux yeux noisette, l'air intelligent et quelque peu sournois, les trait fin il était charmant. Puis le dernier, les cheveux couleur caramel pas cuit en bataille, les yeux noisette et le visage fin semblait lui aussi pourvu d'un cerveau et n'était pas désagréable a regarder.

**-« Les filles, je vous présente Pansy Parkinson. »** en désignant la fille qualifier de « _**Bulldog **_» tandis que Gabrielle et Leslie s'échanger un regard significatif, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle en continuant vers les deux _**" mollusques"**_, Blaise Zabini en désignant le noir, et Théodore Nott, finit-il par le garçon derrière lui.

- « **Les amis voici les cousines du professeur snape, Gabrielle Diavinali et Leslie Aconitum.» **enchaîna Draco.

**-« Enchantée. »** répondit Gabrielle un micro sourire passant sur ses lèvres.

Leslie se contenta d'hoché la tête. Les gens la penser réservée ou timide, elle était juste désinvolte. Les autres ne l'intéressent pas ou peu. Elle verra bien, plus tard si ses gens en valaient la peine ou non. Il fallait bien qu'ils aient un quelconque intérêt pour être proches de Dray, non ? Sauf, si c'était de l'amitié lucrative ou un truc de genre. Elle se retint de soupiré et décida de s'occupé l'esprit sagement en jaugeant les capacités des nouveaux venue. Effectivement trop nombreux pour tenir dans un seul compartiment. La fille qui ressemblé à un petit chien énervant lui sembla plutôt intelligente, tout comme les deux jeunes garçons, par contre ses espèces de choses énormes et monstrueuses, la dégoûtés passablement. Jetant un regard à Gabrielle, elle reprit son livre et se plongea dedans. Tandis que le blondinet tentait d'asseoir tout le monde.

Vers le milieu de l'après midi, alors que les relations entre les amis de Draco et Gabrielle était tout juste cordiale et inexistante avec Less. Malfoy se leva et invita les mollusques à le suivre. Il allait "Salué ce cher St Potty." puis il disparût. Aussitôt le noir, Zabini jeta sa curiosité au nez des filles en leurs posant tout un tas de questions invraisemblables, Parkinson aussi. Leslie leurs accorda un regard las tandis que Gabrielle sélectives ne répondez qu'à ce qui lui plaisait. Nott observé la scène sans rien dire.

**-« Bien sur que je sais voler ! J'ai même battus boucle d'or à la course cet été ! »** s'amusa Gabi.

-« **Pauvre petit, il ne s'en ait pas remis. »** murmura Leslie.

**-« Hey mais qu'elle jolie voix ! Tu es donc doté de parole ma belle ! »** s'exclama Zabini alors que Nott se retenait de rire.

Draco et les deux mollusques revinrent et se rassirent, Nott mettant le feu au joue de Draco en lui demandant si Gabrielle l'avait vraiment battu chose qu'il ne put nier.

Leslie au bout de plusieurs minutes referma son livre et décidant de tester les deux balourds car après tout il parait que les apparences sont trompeuses.

**-« Puisque vous êtes en 3éme années qui plus est a Serpentard pouvait vous me dire se que sont le Napel ou la gemme lunaire pour les potions? »** demanda-t-elle aux "mollusques".

**-« Euh...NON. »** dirent-il après s'être échanger un regard.

**-« Bien. »** dit la pâlotte tout aussi froidement que sa question, il ne devait même pas avoir compris sa phrases. Gabrielle avait raison, des "mollusques", trop de muscles et pas de cerveau.

Gabrielle qui était en grande conversation avec le blondinet sur le comment elle pourrait faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch quand elle entendit la question de Leslie, puis elle avait écouté discrètement la réponse avec une envie de balancer une remarque mais ne dit rien, **« Pas la peine d'en rajouté vu se qu'a fait Less. »** pensa-t-elle.

La température avait chutée bizarrement et le train ralentissait et face au regard perdu de Dray, elles comprirent que s'était loin d'être normal. Puis le train se stoppa. Un froid digne du pole sud régner en maître dans le compartiment.

Gabrielle qui détestait le froid se dit qu'un peu plus et elle pourrait entendre un: _« La SNCF, vous prie de patienter, la compagnie est navrée des ralentissements que les travaux peuvent causer. »_ retentirent dans le train._-expérience personnelle.-_

Elle entendit la porte grincée, _debout dans l'encadrement, éclairée par les flammes vacillantes, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Le nouveau venu était si grand qu'il touchait presque le plafond._ Gabrielle baissa les yeux et ce qu'elle vit lui retourna l'estomac_. Une main dépassait de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes, comme si elle s'était purifiée dans l'eau..._

_L'être dissimulé sous la cagoule prit une longue et lente inspiration qui produisit une sorte de râle. On aurait dit qu'il essayait d'aspirer autre chose que de l'air._

**_"Sale bête très moche moi je dit"_** ... La brune en avait la chaire de poule elle jeta un coup d'œil à Leslie qui était terrorisé, elle tremblait semblait au bord de la crise d'angoisse, la peur suintant par tous les pores de sa peau, elle était comme pétrifiée. La brunette réfléchis a tout allure elle devait faire jeter la chose sinon Leslie allait y passait, froid extrême+créatures+plus de bonheur= Détraqueur ? Peut être était ces créatures qu'elle avait lu quelque part dans se cas...

**-« SPECTRO PATRONUS. » **dit-elle ayant sortit sa baguette pas le temps pour les suppositions.

Un filet de lumière jaillit de la baguette, prenant la forme d'un dragon géant avant de foncer vers le Détraqueur qui mit la poudre d'escampette. Une fois la créature partit la chaleur revient un peu et tout les regards se dirigèrent vers Gabrielle qui elle regarderait Leslie, avant de voir la pâlotte pourtant la main a sa bouche plus pale que jamais et quittait le compartiment a la vitesse de l'éclair. Suivit quelque secondes plus tard par son amie qui la trouva dans les toilettes vomissant tripe et boyaux, la brune attendit que les soubresauts et haut le cœur de Leslie s'arrête pour prendre la pâlotte en larmes dans ces bras.

Leslie ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Quand cette chose immonde et putréfié avait pénétrée leurs compartiment... des images atroces avait par la même occasion envahit son esprit.

Un jeune homme plutôt beau était agenouillé dans une clairière, la nuit, éclairé par des projecteurs jaunâtre, se faisait frappés encore et encore. Il supplié pour la vie de deux autres personnes. Une femme fut traînés jusqu'a lui et les tortionnaires qui avait lynchés l'homme le laissait amorphe, s'approchés d'elle. Elle semblait avoir un jour était jolie mais ici sont visage tuméfiés par des coups la rendait méconnaissables. Un homme donna un ordre et les autres se rapprochèrent de la femme, un premier desserra sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette.

Puis Gabrielle lança son Patronus et tout s'arrêta.

Laissant Leslie, déboussolée devant ses images venu de nulle part. Ce jeune homme qui suppliait pour qu'on épargne sa femme, cette femme que l'on violait et ces cris perçant d'un bébé qui pleure.

Pourtant des horreurs, elle en avait vu mais cette scène la toucher vraiment trop. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Son cœur lui faisait mal et elle ne comprenait pas cette douleur. D'où provenait-elle ? Qui étaient ses gens ? L'homme qui donnait les ordres. Son visage, elle le connaissait… C'était son grand-père ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir se sanglots. Gabrielle lui caressait doucement la tête et le dos. Gabrielle lui chuchoté des mots qui se voulait réconfortant.

**-« Je...c'est...il n'avait pas l'air...dangereux...tellement de sang...ils...innocents...Pourquoi ? J-je... Il y avait mon gra-nd-père... »** hoqueta la blanche, ses yeux noirs était Dorian. Toutes se larmes obscurcir sa vue et ses lentilles tombèrent.

Gabrielle pris son amie dans ses bras, elle l'entendit dire des trucs très bizarre mais continua a la bercer jusqu'a ce qu'elle se calme lorsque le train s'arrêta et qu'elles entendirent les élèves descendre signe qu'elle venait d'arriver. Gabrielle regarda sont amie dans les yeux essuyant ses dernières larmes de ses pouces avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue et de lui demander si ça allait mieux.

Less se ressaisit et se releva. Se regardant dans un miroir, elle vit ses yeux atrocement rouge et conjura ses lunettes, elles apparurent aussitôt sur son nez. Des lunettes de Geek, comme disait Gabi. Noir et épaisses. Elle soupira et se rinça la bouche. Ensuite Gabrielle l'entraina vers leur compartiment. Les mollusques et la fille était partie. Gabrielle s'informa sur ce qui se passait ensuite pendant que son amie n'écoutée rien. L'albinos se retrouva sur le quai sans vraiment savoir comment. Laissant Gabrielle l'entrainait et Draco la couvait d'un regard inquiet. Les deux autres suivaient le mouvement sans comprendre.

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à monter dans une diligence ou les autres serpents les attendaient, un homme gigantesques les rattrapa et les 'invita' à le suivre.

A contre cœur, elles le suivirent. C'est entouré d'enfants de 11 ans qu'elles montèrent dans une barque.

La leurs et celles de autres glissa sur l'eau vers le somptueux château. Un jeune garçon particulièrement bruyant, qui s'émerveillé pour tout et rien, châtain, les yeux marrons, passa par dessus bord avec l'aide de Gabrielle. C'est le géant qui le repêcha.

Il gronda la brune et prit le petit sur sa barque.

Bientôt, elles arrivèrent à la berge et le barbu les guida dans le château.

Dans le château, la veille dame MacGo qu'elles avait vu le jour de leurs arriver leur adressa un signe de tête avant de se lançait dans son discours et de demander a tout les élèves d'attendre qu'elle revienne pour entrer. Gabrielle mis son capuchon et mis le sien à Leslie qui semblait perdu mais contente que sont amie la soutienne et lui fasse pensait a autre chose ou essayer en tout cas.

La vieille revient et les fit entrer dans la grande salle, la salle était magnifique mais la brune ne si attarda pas trop ayant repérer Draco a une des 4 tables entourer des autres Serpentard, il les regarder inquiet pour Leslie et amusé car tous se demander qui était les deux élèves encapuchonné alors que lui le savais.

**-« Barthémis Abraxis. »** Appela la vieille qu'elle avait vaguement étendu dire de **« Venir a l'annonce de votre nom. »**

**-"SERDAIGLE."**

**« Par ordre alphabétique Leslie et dans les "AC "et moi "Di" on va aller vite.»** pensa Gabi un peu inquiète pour son amie même si celle-ci avait repris des couleurs.

-" Mademoiselle Leslie Aconitum" appela MacGo.

Ainsi l'une des silhouettes encapuchonnées se dirigea vers un tabouret ou un vieux chapeau attendait. Une fois assise Leslie découvrit sa tête laissant à Poudlard découvrir l'albinos à la beauté pale et froide. Les mines surprise firent même un peut sourire Gabrielle, avant que le choixpeau ne soit posé sur la tête de Leslie qui au bout de quelques secondes de silences tonna un:

**-« SERPENTARD ! »**

Less fut applaudit par la table des verts et argents et alla s'assoir à coté de Draco le regard un peu dans le vague.

Gabrielle vit Severus a la table des professeurs hausser un sourcil inquiet vers Leslie avant de se reporté sur elle puisque si Leslie était passé l'autre silhouette ne pouvait qu'être elle n'es ce pas ?

Les noms passèrent jusqu'a ce que Gabrielle décroche totalement avant de se faire rappeler a l'ordre par un:

**-« Mademoiselle Gabrielle Diavinali. »**

Elle s'avança donc jusqu'au tabouret ou elle s'assit avant de retirer son capuchon d'un geste qui sembla démesurément lent, les élèves ayant coupé leur souffle, et laissa enfin voir son visage, elle aussi d'une beauté sans pareille.

Et le choixpeau se retrouva sur sa tête.

**-« Intéressant ce que je vois la...de la loyauté a toute épreuve… Poufsouffle peut-être? »**

**-« Hors de question. »** répondit froidement Gabrielle à la voix dans sa tête.

**-« Oh je vois une connaissance et une soif de savoir bien grande qui te qualifierait pour Serdaigles mais ce n'est pas se qui te convient?»** demanda la voix.

**-« Non. »** continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

**-« Du courage oui du courage dans ce cas Griffondor. »** continua la voix.

**-« Met moi à Griffondor et je peux t'assurer que tu ne verras plus une seule tête.»** siffla Gabrielle glaciale.

**« Je me doute bien, non tu as de l'ambition, de la ruse, de l'intuition, de la noblesse et de la puissance se sera SERPENTARD! »** il avait crié le dernier mot a haute voix c'est ainsi que notre brunette se fit applaudir par les dit serpents et alla se plaçait a coté de Leslie et Draco.

Le trio d'or n'avait cessé de spéculé sur les deux étranges silhouette, bien trop grande pour être des 1ers années et très étranges, quand celles-ci avaient pointé leurs capuchons dans la grande salle. Quand le nom de _**"Leslie Aconitum"**_ fut appelé une des mystérieuses personnes s'avança, élégante. Lorsqu'elle enleva sa capuche et que de longs cheveux blancs tout à fait surnaturels apparurent, ils retinrent leurs souffles. Sa peau blafarde faisait penser à celle d'un mort et elle semblait autant ravie qu'une salamandre dans l'eau d'être ici. La grande salle attendit intrigué sa répartition et quand elle fut envoyé à Serpentard, Ron lâcha un "Elle avait une tête de sang-pure coincé de toute façon !", Miss Granger lui fit remarqué « _**Qu'avec ses lunettes on ne voyait presque pas son visage ! »**_. Plus tard l'autre mystérieuse silhouette fut appelé et encore une fois toute l'assemblé attendit le verdict du choixpeau impatient, sauf Granger désabusé qui se douté de la futur maison de l'élève. Elle était définitivement très belle, et tout les garçons de la grande salle devait être sous son charme. L'autre aussi était très jolie mais une aura glacial, éloigné les gens.

Elle fut envoyée chez les verts et argents et Potter soupira tristement.

Pendant que Leslie attendais la répartition de son amie, elle ne prit même pas le temps de se réjouir de sa maison. Trop perturbé, elle ne remarqua pas les regards fréquents qu'on lui lancés.

Elle n'entendit pas une fille de Poufsouffle dire, **-« Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas sa vrai couleur ! ».**

Dray s'inquiété pour son amie. Elle était silencieuse en publique, c'était sa nature mais là, elle l'ignoré carrément. Il se rasséréna quand Gabi vint s'assoir à ses côtés tandis que le regard rageur de Potty se vis sur lui.

Décidément la brune ne voyait cette soirée perturbé par le malaise de sa sœur. Attristée, elle ne se mêla pas aux conversations et ne répondit pas aux questions qu'on lui poser. Ne quittant pas son plat des yeux. Enfin le repas se finit sur le discours de Dumby qu'elle n'avait pas écoutée et elle dû suivre avec Leslie le préfet de sa maison. Une fois arrivé dans leurs salles communes, elle fit signe à Dray.

La salle commune était jolie que les couleurs plaisait a Gabrielle mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas faisant signe a Dray est a Severus puisque Leslie venait de monté dans la _**« Chambre de deux que Dumbledore vous a assigné"**_. » avait dit le préfet.

Une fois au calme dans les appartements de Severus, Gabrielle entrepris d'expliquer le malaise de Leslie dans les toilettes après le passage Détraqueur en omettant les phrases bredouillé de Leslie.

Severus donna du chocolat a Gabrielle avec la recommandation d'en faire manger a Leslie car sa enlever les "_effets_" des Détraqueurs.

Quand ils sortirent la brune posa un bisou sur la joue de Draco comme bonne nuit avant remonter vers la chambre ou Leslie et ses affaires l'attendait laissant un Draco le feu aux joues, les bras ballant dans la salle commune.

Bien entendu Zabini et Nott n'avaient rien raté de l'échange et s'empressèrent de kidnappée Draco, l'entraînant dans leur dortoir. Là, Blaise le poussa sur son lit et Nott s'assit à ses cotés. L'interrogatoire pouvait commencer.

Gabrielle, pendant ce temps découvrait la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec son meilleur amie, elle découvrirait plus tard qu'elle était la répliqué en tout point du dortoir des filles mais en plus petit.

Leslie avait tiré les rideaux de son lit, la brune tira dessus et ce retrouvant face à la blanche qui s'était enfouit sous, les couvertures. Elles formaient un tas difforme et Gabi ce laissa tombé dessus. Un faible gémissement lui répondit. Gabi s'installa alors plus confortablement et son amie grogna, arrachant les couvertures qui la couvert et fixant sa presque-sœur d'un regard mauvais.

Pour toute réponse la brune lui tendis une plaquette de chocolat entière. L'albinos haussa un sourcil et se cacha de nouveau sous les couvertures.

**- « Severus a dit que sa enlèverai l'effet des Détraqueurs. »** dit la brune se qui fit se relever la blanche a toute allure, celle-ci pris la tablette et mangea quelque carré, tout pour ne pas revoir cette vision affreuse, et puis c'est vrai qu'elle se sentait mieux pas non plus prête a danser la Samba mais mieux.

Gabrielle regardait son amie un doux sourire sur le visage, elle alla se mettre en pyjama en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil a Leslie qui faisait de même puis elle retourna vers son amie qui s'était recouché, elle la pris dans ses bras d'une étreintes réconfortante tout en lui soufflant qu'elle était en sécurité, la blanche finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son amie.

Au final remarqua la brune la tablette était vide.

Leslie au début n'avait pas envie de prendre cette tablette, enfin si un peu...mais non. C'est seulement quand Gabrielle lui signifia, l'effet de que ce chocolat aurait, elle se jeta dessus. Avec noblesse tant que son amie la regardé. Avec voracité quand elle ne la regardé pas. Finalement elle finit la tablette. Gabrielle une fois en pyjama, se coucha à ses cotés et la pris dans ses bras, lui soufflant des mots rassurant.

La pâlotte se rendit compte avec une certaine gène que le rôle de _**« Grande sœur »**_ revenait à son amie. Elle finit par s'endormir, s'en savoir ce qui arriver à Draco dans son dortoir.

En effet, le pauvre blondinet subissait les questions de ses deux amis, où plutôt _"soi-disant amis"._

**-« Elle est très mignonne la brunette, elle ne manque pas de caractère ! Tu es vraiment sûr qu'elle est la cousine de Snape ? »** Demande Blaise.

**-« L'autre aussi est mignonne ! »** argumenta Théo.

**-« Certes mais elle est aussi effrayante. »** ajouta le noir.

**-« C'est vrai mais elle sait être adorable, plutôt malgré elle en réalité mais c'est à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie. »** ne put retenir Draco.

**-« Dray, comment ça se fait que tu es passé l'été avec elles ? »** demanda Crabbe

**-« C'est bizarre. » **renchérit Goyle.

**-« Pas tant que ça ! Dray va presque tout les été chez Severus, si elles étaient là-bas, c'est relativement normal. »** intervint Pansy, que personne n'avait vu arrivé.

**-« Pansy ma douce, on ta jamais dit de ne pas venir dans le dortoir des garçons ? » **susurra Blaise.

**-« Vous m'épuisez ! »** lâcha Draco et fuyant dans la salle de bain.

Blaise et Nott se regardèrent puis regardèrent Pansy.

**-"Je crois qu'on la vexé ? »** dirent t-il en cœur.

-**« Comme si tu allais t'en plaindre Blaise. »** laissa la dite Pansy se reprochant du groupe.

**-« Moi se qui me fait bizarre, c'est que tu ai rougis Draco. » **dit Blaise avec un grand sourire qui ne voulais disais rien de bond au blondinet.

**-« Un Malfoy ne rougis pas. »** affirma-t-il en détournant la tête.

-« **Tu m'en diras tant. »** répliqua Pansy

**-« L'albinos et effrayante je penserai que c'est elle, la plus dangereuse. »** dit blaise.

Draco éclata d'un rire jaune.

-**« Eh puis quoi encore elle est inoffensive ou presque c'est Gabi la plus dangereuse. »** fit Draco devant leur regard étonné.

**-« Ça sens le vécu.»** dirent les deux balourds.

**-« Gabi ? Rien que sa Draco, avoue qu'elle te plait, ses cheveux d'un magnifique noir de jais, ces lèvres rouges et ses yeux bleus océan qui vous font frissonnez. »** fit Blaise théâtral.

**-« Oui, je l'appelle Gabi et non elle ne me plait pas et ses yeux ne sont pas bleu a vous donnez des frissons mais vert émeraude qui envoûte »** fit Draco avant de se rendre compte de sa boulette. Sous le rire des autres et d'un Blaise ravie de l'avoir piéger.

**« Je vous souhaite de tomber dans le collimateur de Gabrielle et Leslie."** dit -t-il avant de partir vexer se coucher.

Inoffensive avait dit Dray, enfin…inoffensive pour lui. Son instinct maternel s'était reporté sur sa personne, alors jamais elle ne tenta rien de vraiment méchant. Le pauvre, il n'imaginé pas à qu'elle point cette fille effacée pouvait être une plaie purulente. Mais bon, ne se doutant de rien et boudant ses amis, il se mit au lit. Pauvres petits Serpentard… ils ne savaient pas ce qui leur était tombé dessus.

C'est tout ce qu'il y à de plus ignorant qu'ils s'endormir. Demain commencé les cours…

Le réveil ne fut pas trop difficile, les deux amies s'habillèrent donc, prirent leurs sacs et se rendirent dans les couloirs, puisque la salle commune était vide.

Elles se perdirent dans les couloirs avant de tomber sur le trio d'or.

_**« -Je la sens pas. »**_pensa Gabrielle.

**-« EH ! VOUS AVEZ VU, LES SERPENTARD ACCEPTENT LES PERSONNES AGÉES! »** cria Ron, le célèbre roux, en pointant Leslie du doigt en rentrant dans la grande salle.

Gabrielle retint Leslie a l'entré de la salle avant de lui murmurer quelque chose a l'oreille qui fit s'étirer un sourire sadique a l'albinos avant qu'elles ne se dirigent toute deux vers leur place a coté de Draco seul le blond, la blanche et l'homme chauve souris virent Gabrielle faire bouger sa baguette en direction de Ron dans un mouvement imperceptible laissant juste le tempe au blond de donner un coup dans les cote a blaise pour qu'il regarde vers la table des Griffondor avant le spectacle.

Quand tout d'un coup Ron disparut dans un écran de fumé pour réapparaitre sur la table des Griffy, il était devenu bleu, plus petit et il chantait:

« **VIENT AU PAYS DES SHTROUMPF, LES PETITS ETRES BLEUS! VIENT AU PAYS DES SHTROUMPF OÙ TOUT EST MERVEILLEUX! »** chantait-il en sautant sur la table et balançant les plats dans la tête de chaque personne attablé.

Toute la table riait maintenant devant, l'autre qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

En particuliers la bande de Malfoy qui savait d'où provenait le sort responsable de ceci. Leslie pleurer de rire et faillit perdre sa nouvelle paires de lentilles. Bientôt McGonagall intervint et stoppa le sort d'un _**« Finite incantatem»**_. C'est un roux, rouge comme une tomate qui réapparut. Il pointa Leslie du doigt et hurla _**« C'EST ELLE QUI MA FAIT ÇA ! »**_. Bien entendu étant innocente, Leslie n'eut aucun mal à prendre un air innocent et outré. Dumby demanda le silence, interrompant les rires et hurlement. Il prévint le coupable que s'il était attrapés, il écoperait d'une heure de retenu avec Rusard. Et tous retournèrent à leurs déjeuner, hilares ou pas, commentent la scène. La victime particulièrement gène prit la fuite, ses amis sur ses talons.

Gabrielle c'était fait féliciter par Draco et la petite bande. Puis après avoir eu leurs emplois du temps se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours Potion commun avec les Griffondor comme par hasard.

Ils allèrent donc vers la salle de potion.

Étant en avance comme la majorité des élèves pour ce premier cour, les serpents purent profités de l'agréable présence des Griffons. Ces derniers ne cessait de zieutés les nouvelles Serpentardes. Particulièrement un roux passablement furieux et un brun au visage fin et aux yeux émeraude. Leurs amie une jeune fille aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux hirsute, ne cessé de leur répété que fixé les gens comme ça était mal polit et qu'ils devraient arrêter.

Snape arriva et leur ordonna d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit un discours sur la médiocrité flagrante de ses élèves et exigea de meilleurs résultats cette année. C'était un cours théorique sur les propriétés de l'herbe à dragons _(-pur invention de Vouivre-)_ dans les potions. Ce cours fut ennuyant, égaillé seulement par la compétition Gabi vs Granger. L'amie du roux et du brun était vraisemblablement très intelligente. Gabrielle décida donc de levé la main dès que cette dernière le faisait, soit tout le temps. Leslie resta muet jusqu'au déjeuner. A ce moment précis Draco parla de desserts et Leslie ne put se retenir de racontait l'épisode tarte au citron. Tous furent si soufflés de la voir parler que personne ne l'interrompit.

Blaise était mort de rire, sérieux un jour faudrait qu'il passe les vacances avec ses filles. Draco lui se disputait avec Leslie sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas a racontait ça. Gabrielle avait sentit le regard du brun sur elle pendant tout le cour mais ne dit rien.

Leslie se contenta de tirait la langue à Draco et saisit la main de Gabrielle, attirant son attention.

**-« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon amour ? »** demanda-t-elle.

Gabrielle lui sourit sans répondre à sa question. La pâlotte tenta vainement de se servir de la Legilimencie mais elle n'y parvint pas. Pestant dans sa barbe, elle jura de collé une dérouiller à Gabi au polochon ce soir même et si jamais elle n'y parvenait pas, elle se vengerait sur le blondinet, fois de Leslie ! Le dit blond sentis son crâne le picoté et décida de se distraire en racontant aux autres un ragot sur Potter. Ce dernier ayant perdu connaissance dans le train à cause des Détraqueurs. Tous rirent mais la tarte au citron ne fut pas oubliée. Il avait au moins essayait !

Blaise appréciait vraiment la brune qu'il trouvait pleine de vie et la pâlotte pouvait être drôle d'après ce qu'il avait vu. Il décida de mieux les connaître. Nott n'en pensait pas moins et trouver ses nouvelles très intéressantes. Crabbe et Goyle s'en foutaient. Pansy les jalousée un peu, bon d'accord, pas mal ! Mais elle les trouvés digne d'intérêt.

À la table des Griffondor, Ron ruminait sa vengeance, tandis que ses frères se moquaient de lui.

**-« C'était vraiment bien trouvés, n'est-ce pas George ! » **s'amusa Fred.

**-« Bien entendus Fred ! Serait-elle notre remplaçante ? »** répondit George.

**«- Qui sait ! En tout cas, je me demande où elle à pécher ses paroles ! »** renchérit Fred.

**-« Dans un dessin animé. »** leur indiqua Hermione.

Ils la regardèrent un temps et s'éclaffèrent. Ron grognons répondit.

**-« C'est une sang-pur, Hermione ! Et un dessinanimé c'est modus !»**

**-« On en sait rien, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle à été répartie à Serpentard que forcement s'en ait une ! »** asséna la Griffy.

**-« C'est vrai. »** ajouta Harry.

**-« C'est tout à fait possible, elle ne serait pas la premier Sang-mêlé à rejoindre les serpents. »** Dit Dean.

Gabrielle de son coté été allé un peu fouinait, dans la tête de Harry et avait découvert son identité, ses aventures et accessoirement la raison de la présence des Détraqueurs dans le train. À la recherche d'un Sirius Black évadé d'Azkaban. Et ayant épié la conversation, elle posa un regard insistant sur Ron se servant de la magie sans baguette, lorsqu'il utilisa le mot _**"fouine "**_ pour désigné Malfoy.

_**SPLASH**_

Et un Ron la tête dans le pudding et les cheveux rose flachi, en tutu, et un.

Faisant rire la table des serpents attirant un sourire à Gabrielle la bonne humeur revenu.

Fred et George décidèrent que la recherche sur ses deux filles pouvait commencer.

_**« Décidemment ce premier jour est vraiment bien remplis pour Ronald Weasley ! » **_Pensèrent les professeurs.

L'après-midi passa vite, les cours ennuyeux prirent tout leurs temps aux élèves, Gabrielle et Leslie se distrayait en faisant des pendus puisque Snape leurs avait signifié qu'il ne désirer pas voir les notes des Serpentard baisser par leurs fautes. Le diner fût calme, Gabrielle ne lança aucun sort. C'est Leslie qui balança un sort de mutisme et un sort de furoncle à la Poufsouffle qui insistée pour savoir quel était sa couleur de cheveux naturel. Dumby l'envoya à l'infirmerie et gronda gentiment la pâlotte, tel un papi gâteau.

Elle perdit au poker contre Nott et Pansy. Blaise lui prêta un livre sur la divination par le troisième œil. Dray perdit à la bataille contre Gabi et eu un gage. Blaise flirta avec Gabi qui se laissa faire pour embêter tout le monde. Une bataille de sort colorant éclata et Pansy se réfugia avec Leslie dans le dortoir, inaccessible aux garçons pendant que Gabi l'esprit Griffondoresque bataillé avec un blond devenu rose et un Zabini aux cheveux bleus. Nott de son coté avait les cheveux vert tandis que Gabi hérita de cheveux multicolores. Leslie clémente annula tout les sorts.

Plus tard cette dernière perdit sa bataille de polochon contre sa meilleur amie et se vengea en entrant dans le dortoir des garçons armé d'un énorme polochon, elle réveilla _« Draki la belle au bois dormant » _avec un Sonorus. Hurlant : **« Debout blondinette ! ». **Avant d'étouffé le malheureux avec son oreiller. Malfoy accepta sa défaite et ses sous les yeux exorbités des autres mâles que Less quitta le dortoir dans son superbe mini short et débardeur noir. Dray ne s'en formalisa pas et se rendormit aussi sec.

Gabrielle regarda son amie revenir ravi dans la chambre. Pansy qui avait vu passé la blanche se demander ce qui se passé si tard, mais préféra dormir, c'est bon pour le teint !

Ainsi ce conclu ce premier jour à Poudlard l'école de magie.

* * *

Nous nous empresseront de corriger les fautes dès qu'un bêta nous aura répondus !

Merci de nous lire.

Une review ? .


	5. Hippogriffe & Épouvantard

Chapitre 5: Hippogriffe et Epouvantard.

Le lendemain lorsque le trio descendit dans la grande salle, il virent Draco occuper a raconter une histoire désopilante devant un groupe de serpentard comprenant ses amis ainsi que Gabrielle et Leslie. Ils passèrent au moment ou le blond fit semblant de s'évanouir avec de grands gestes ridicules et la plupart des serpentards rirent alors que Gabrielle et Leslie s'échanger un regard significatif.

Lorsque ce matin, elles s'étaient rendu dans la grande salle, draco leur avaient expliqué que le regard de son père étant braqué sur lui et qu'il devait se comportait comme un malfoy, il dirai des truc méchant sur « st-potter et son évanouissement face au dètraqueurs ».Après tout Leslie n'avait pas était en très bon états non plus.  
Gabrielle avait donc assistée a la scène de dray qui effectivement passer pour une ordure de première. Jusqu'à se que …

- « **Hé, Potter!cria d'une voix sur aiguë Pansy. Potter!Les Détraqueurs arrivent!Potter!Oooooooh, Merlin , je défaille !** »  
Gabrielle eut envie de l'étrangler et Leslie ne devait pas en passait moins. Mais le brun ne releva pas et partit vers sa table a coté d'un grand roux qui sembla parler de Draco en mal vu le regard qu'il lui lança un truc genre « _ ce petit crétin_ ».

Le brun se posa à coté d'un roux, apparemment le frère aîné de cet idiot de Ron. Ce vieux Griffondor lui passa un papier, certainement son emploi du temps et discuta avec lui. Leslie se détourna pas vraiment intéressé alors que Gabrielle, espionnais via Legilimencie. Et d'après ce que disait le premier grand roux et un autre identique, Malfoy aussi ne faisait pas le malin devant les Détraqueurs.

Gabrielle porta sont regard sur le brun qui la regarder faisant abstraction de Ron et son amie qui discutait fort, c'était étrange d'être fixé comme sa mais soit qu'il la regarde s'il voulait elle, elle devait allait en cour là.

La troupe de serpentard partit donc en cour de divination, après une blague douteuse du blond, Gabrielle lança un sort a Draco qui esquiva et le sort se retrouva dans une armure qui se mit a bouger et a parler version moyen-âge a la surprise de tout le monde. Puis il rentrèrent en cour,Dans une salle surchaufé,empestant le trop-plein d'essens avec un espèce d'insecte luisant qui leur indiqua pouvoir s'asseoir et qu'il s'agissait du profeseur.

Cette chose était apparemment une femme. Leslie se souvint l'avoir vu psalmodié une sort de mantra lors de leur premier rencontre. La pièce était décorée avec mauvais goût, l'odeur immonde de différents mélanges d'encens retourna le cœur de la pâlotte. Le gros insecte parla. Draco s'assit maladroitement dans un pouf avec Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle (il n'avait pas eu le choix.). Les filles se retrouvèrent avec Blaise et Théo. Ses deux la semblait ce demander ce qu'ils fichaient dans ce cours atroce. L'étrange professeur parla de son Troisième œil et Gabrielle faillit rire. «_ Déjà qu'avec deux, elle est repoussante alors avec trois !_ » pensa la brune.

Leslie eut alors un flash et se souvint en avoir entendus parler, quand elle n'en n'avait strictement aucune idée mais cela lui était familier.

Par contre cette Trelawney lui semblait être plus un charlatan qu'autre chose !

Le trio se fit remarquer en arrivant en retard et « _la prof_ » leur indiqua le programme de l'année tout en disant a une fille « _pavarati-quelque-chose_ » de se méfier des roue avant de leur donner a chacun des tasses dans lesquelles les élèves devaient versé le thé et voir les feuille au fond qui selon le dessin devait leur indiquer l'avenir. Cette fois Gabrielle rit avant de dire un truc du genre « ressemble a un scarabée, bien changer en statue égyptienne, au moins racontera plus anneries »ce que a quoi Trelawney avait répondu « **vous ne pouvait entendre les astres mademoiselle votre magie et vos connassance sont trop faible** » avant de parler a la pavarati-je-sais- quoi quand tout a coup...  
- « **SAVEZ VOUS PLANTEZ DES CHOUX A LA MODE A LA MODE SAVEZ VOUS PLANTEZ DES CHOUX A LA MODE DE CHEZ NOUS** » cria Trelawney en se prenant pour une poule.

Leslie et Gabrielle avait profité du sort de celle-ci pour sortir du cour, La blanche et la Brune outragé par tant d'incompétence et d'impolitesse.

Blaise éclata de rire pendant que Nott se retenait de faire de même.

Après un long fou rire, Leslie décida de devenir un génie du Troisième œil pour rabattre le caqué de cette vielle folle alors que Gabi proposa d'abandonné la matière.

Les pauvres petites ne surent qu'au déjeuner qu'elles ratées l'épisode Sinistros de St Potter. Car oui, Malfoy ayant pitié avait annulé le sortilège.

Dray pensant que pour une fois, elles ne savaient pas de quoi il en retournait, leurs expliqua la signification du Sinistros. C'est quand il eut terminé son long discoure que Leslie un mince sourire sur les lèvres lui dit : « **On le savait déjà, gros béta**. »

Pour le consolé, elle lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue et sorti de la grande salle. Pour son premier cours sur les créatures magiques, elle voulait être en avance.

Gabrielle avait regardait le petit manège de leslie avec dray un sourire au lèvres. Elle vit leslie sortirent de la salle pour le cour au créatures magique "_ sa t'interresse tant que sa pour arriver presque 30 minutes en avance ?_" pensa la brune avant de se lever a son tour.

Elle trainer dans les couloirs quand elle se fit aborder par les deux roux identique.

- **"Lui c'est Fred" **dit celui de droite en pointant l'autre.

-**" et lui George "** fit l'autre pareillement.

-**" Gabrielle."** répondit la brune haussant un sourcil imperceptiblement.

- **" Oui nous savans mais se qu'on aimerai.."** commença Fred.

-**" C'est savoir si les rumeurs sur Trelawney..."** enchaîna george.

-**" chantant a tue-tête et se comportant comme une poule.."** continua l'autre.

-**" Sont vrai? "** terminérent-ils un drole de sourire au visage.

-**" Peut être que oui pourquoi vous voulez limité?"** demanda la brune avec un sourire** " sa ne me dit rien qui vaille "** sur les lévres.

-**" Juste une idée a faire contre Macgonagal ont avait pensais..."** dit Fred.

- **" La changé en chien bleu flashi mais t'es idée.."**continua son frère.

-**" semble beaucoup plus amusante!**" fit le roux tout joyeux.

- **" d'accord..approché.."** leur dit-elle en leur faisant signe de se rapprocher elle leur murmura un truc a l'oreille étirant leurs lèvres d'un sourire sadique avant de partir tout joyeux.

Gabrielle se dirigea donc vers ses cours ou elle retrouva Leslie qui la trouva étrangement joyeuse.

Ce sourire là, sur les lèvres de la brune ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Un mauvais coup était en route. Rien que d'y penser la blanche frissonna. Pauvre victime ! Elle espéré juste que ce ne soit pas un prof ou en tout cas pas Snape ! Car si d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle venait à être démasquée… ce serait un massacre !

Quittant le banc face au lac sur lequel, elles se trouvés. Nos deux petites Serpentardes se dirigèrent vers la cabane du géant (Demi mais elles ne le savent pas !). Ce dernier visiblement impatient attendait les élèves. Il fut surprit d'en voir si tôt, des serpents de plus mais il ne dit rien, les laissant tranquille.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Griffondor et Serpents arrivèrent par petit groupe.

Le blondinet ne perdit pas de temps à les rejoindre mais il ne manqua pas d'énervé Potter. Crabbe et Goyle comme de gentils toutous bien dressés faisait exactement ce à quoi on s'attendait de leurs pars…rires et ne rien dire. Puis le barbu, Hagrid les balada le long de la forêt interdite. Quand Less aperçut un enclos, elle faillit sauter de joie. Soit ils allaient voir des licornes soit des Sombrales, bien qu'elle doute pouvoir les voir.

Le professeur s'avança dans la clairière vide. Il leurs demanda d'ouvrir leur livres. Dray le railla, le barbu sembla abattu et Potty arrangea le tout. Leslie et Gabi avaient facilement trouvaient comment fonctionné ce livre, certes Mutat faillit y passer mais…Puis le géant disparut dans le fond de l'enclos et revint avec d'étranges bêtes.

Gabrielle observa la clairière et vit des créatures ayant les corps, les pattes arrière et la queue d'un cheval mais leur pattes avant, leurs ailles et leur tête semblaient provenir d'aigles monstrueux dotés de long becs d'une couleur gris acier, et de grand yeux orange. Leurs pattes étaient pourvues de serres redoutables d'une quinzaine de centimètres de long. Les créatures portaient de autour du cou d'épais colliers de cuir attachés à de longues chaînes dont Hagrid tenait les extrémités dans sa main immenses.

Less fut déçut un instant avant de réaliser que de véritables Hippogriffes se tenait devant elles à juste quelques mètres. Ils étaient magnifiques. D'ailleurs le professeur s'accorda avec sa penser. L'avait-elle mal jugée ? Certainement ! Ces être étaient superbes, ses plumes qui deviennent pelages, ses couleurs. Leslie était ravit. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on les invités à s'avancer. Elle revint parmi les vivants quand le professeur décrit le comportement type de ces créatures. Bien entendus elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouté ! Quand il demanda un volontaire elle hésita avant de se dire non. Elle était trop mince, si elle offusqué le fier Hippogriffe, son corps serait cassé en deux ! Voyant Gabi trépignait, elle la retint par la manche. Finalement c'est Potty qui se dévoua.

Potty s'envola sur le dos de la majestueuse créature sous le regard ébahit de la brune et plus qu'émerveillée de la palote.

Gabrielle demanda a Hagrid si elle pouvait montée sur une de ces créatures se que le professeur un peu surpris acquisa en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de la brune. S'avançant vers un hippogriffe, elle s'inclina attendant que celui-ci fasse de même montrant ainsi qu'il acceptait qu'elle l'approche, ce qu'elle fit une fois son geste rendu.

Hagrid l'aida a monté est elle s'envola au moment ou quelqu'un sortit du château:

**-" SALAGADOU, LA MENCHIKABOU, BIBIDI BOBIDI BOU,MELANGEZ TOUT CA, ET VOUS AUREZ QUOI ? BIBIDI BOBIDI BOU !SALAGADOU, LA MENCHIKABOU, LA BIBIDI BOBIDI BOU!C'EST DE LA MAGIE OU JE NE M'Y CONNAIS PAS !BIBIDI BOBIDI BOU !"** fut ce que tous entendirent chanté a tue-tête tandis qu'une dame en bleu, reconnu une fois approché comme la directrice des griffons,agitant sa baguette n'importe comment tandis que ils voyait Dumbledore et Flitwick sortir a sa poursuite.

Gabrielle eu juste le temps de les apercevoir essayer de raisonner Mcgo avant de s'envoler haut dans le ciel en se retenant de rire surtout quand elle entendit le petit professeur marmonner un truc qui ressemblait a " **Jumeaux Weasley, Idée débile**".

Leslie médusé observa la vielle dame, stupéfaite avant de comprendre. « **Gabrielle, qui d'autre ? Ariadia, quand cessera t'elle de torturer des profs ? **» pensa la blanche avant d'éclaté de rire. Heureusement Blaise se matérialisa derrière elle pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. Lui et Nott riait aussi mais moins que Draco et les deux balourds. Les Griffy aussi rirent… avant de se sentir un peu horrifié pour leur directrice mais ce sentiment passa bien vite laissant place à une hilarité sans fin. Jamais les élèves ne se seraient calmés si Potty et Gabi n'étaient pas descendus du ciel pour retrouvés la terre ferme. Le Griffondor n'ayant pas vu la scène ne comprit pas. Il fallut que son ami roux lui explique, ses lèvres tremblèrent et il explosa de rire à son tour. Le professeur pleurant de rire eut bien du mal à calmé les élèves. Après de longues minutes d'hilarité, le cours reprit.

Gabrielle,elle avait remarqué que Granger n'avait pas rit et surtout que Leslie la regardait d'un air suspicieux ainsi que la bande de serpentard mais eux avait le regard rempli d'admiration.

-**"Jumeaux Weasley hein?"** demanda la blanche a son mie le regard encore plus suspicieux.

-**" Imaginons que dans l'imaginaire deux rouquin en manques d'idée et croiser une brune a l'esprit tordu dans les couloirs est lui demandèrent conseil**" dit-elle innocemment.

**-« Des Griffons ?...Les Weasley… Gabi ! Non, pitié ! »** s'exclama la blanche. Décidément si son amie s'alliée avec ses deux là, c'était la fin de Poudlard.

-**« Pauvre MacGo… elle est si vielle, son cœur ne le supportera pas. »** soupira la pâlotte.

Si désormais Griffons et Serpents s'acoquiné… ce serait le chaos dans cette école ! La plus petite se massa les tempes sous le regard railleur de la brune. Draco s'avança vers cette dernière et lui demanda comment elle avait fait ça. Gabi parti donc dans une longue explication. Pendant ce temps le cours continué.

Après avoir plus embrouiller le blondinet qu'autre choses,Gabrielle reporta son attention sur le cour pour voir Grabbe et Goyle poussait Draco qui se retrouva devant un hippogriffe qui semblait de très mauvaise humeur et le blond plus peur qu'autre choses. La peur étant mauvaise conseillère l'inévitable arriva, et Buck blessa Draco qui eu le réflexe de se protégé amochant son bras droit .

Dray ne supportant pas la douleur partie dans un long délire mélodramatique, comme quoi il allait mourir. Hagrid affolé avait stoppé la bête et la chassa avant de porté le blond à l'infirmerie. Leslie les yeux exorbité et plus inquiète qu'il ne le fallait pour son asthme suivit le barbu chez Pomfrey. Son petit frère (BON D'ACCORD ! Grand frère .) était amoché ! L'infirmière avait intérêt à le soigner parfaitement et plus vite que ça ! Gabrielle fusilla les deux gorilles du regard et s'avança dangereusement vers eux, furibonde.

**"Nan mais sérieusement comment ses sales mollusques avaient osée, il allait payer sa**"fut ce que pensa la brune furieuse.

**-" Sa vous amuse,bien alors je vais arracher se sourire de voir face de scrout"** siffla-t-elle d'une voix si froide que les élève présent se demandèrent si elle n'était pas croiser détraqueur.

-**" .."**fut se qu'il essayèrent de dire avant de se retrouver tout deux dans les airs alors que la brune les envoyer se rencontrer le sol et les arbres a proximité sous le regard ébahit de la foule.

Une fois qu'elle ne les entendit plus crier ou parler, la brune les fit retomber au sol dans un bruit mat avant de ranger sa baguette qu'elle ne se rappeler pas avoir sortit.

**-" La prochaine fois je ne m'arrêterais que lorsqu'il y aura de la bouillit a la place de vos tête,es ce clair?"** prononça-t-elle glaciale.

Un couinement lui assurent que la leçon était intégrer elle se tourna vers la foule qui recula d'un pas devant le regard noir de Gabrielle.

-"** A se qu'il me semble nous ferions mieux de rentrer retrouvé notre professeur,ce serai fâcheux qu'il doivent revenir nous chercher et porter deux élèves qui ont malencontreusement marcher sur un œuf de scrout-a-pétard attisant ainsi sa colère n'es ce pas?"** dit-t-elle d'une voix qui fit frissonner tout les élèves, ceux-ci aquiésérent n'ayant pas spécialement envie de _"mourir"_ prématurément.

Potter et Granger firent donc rentrer tout le monde, le brun jetant des coup d'œil fréquent a la serpentard qui faisait volait derrière elle les corps des deux balourd sans ce servir de sa baguette.

Quand tout le monde se dirigea vers la grande salle pour déjeuner, Gabrielle pris donc le chemin de l'infirmerie ou elle confia le "reste" des deux gorilles a Pomfresh qui pesta contre les scrouts laisser sans surveillance tandis que la brune se dirigea vers l'albinos et le blond.

Cette dernière était au chevet de leur amie. Le visage fermé. Malfoy le visage blanc, le bras couvert de bandage geignait dès qu'on faisait mine de le touché. Leslie soupira, « L'infirmière à dit que tes blessures serait guéris en un rien de temps. ». Ayant entendus la conversation de Pompom et de son amie, la fille aux yeux corbeau leva un sourcil amuser. « Deux balourds remit dans le droit chemin. **Parfois ma Gabi est effrayante…** » pensa-t-elle. Gabrielle s'assit à coté de la pâlotte et plantant ses yeux dans ceux du garçon, commença un monologue moralisateur.

Gabrielle sortie de l'infirmerie avec l'intention de se rendre dans la grande salle quand elle vit Severus et Lupin au bout du couloir, le brun n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. La brune intrigué se cacha derrière une armure non loin pour écouter.  
- **« Severus je n'ai aucune idée d'où peut être Sirius ce n'est pas comme si il allait se cacher dans la cabane hurlante ? »** dit exaspérer la voix qu'elle reconnu comme celle de lupin.  
- **« Ce n'est pas de vos blagues débiles dont il est question lupin mais de la sécurité de l'école ! Alors si tu as ne serai-ce qu'une petite idée d'où se trouve Black tu ferai mieux dans parler a Dumbledore avant qu'il ne finisse par tuer un élève. »**cracha Severus avant de s'en allait dans un bruit de cape.  
Lupin resta planter la quelque seconde avant de s'en aller.

Gabrielle n'en croyait pas ces oreilles Sirius Black connaissait Lupin et Severus ? Et faisait des blague avec le châtain? Severus en avait-t-il fait les frais ? Ce qui expliquerai pourquoi il haïssait Lupin, mais qu'es ce que la cabane hurlante ?  
Elle se dirigea donc vers la grande salle des questions plein la tête,quand elle tomba sur Nott.  
La brune se rendit dans la grande salle ou elle se trouver Leslie et Draco qui la regarder avec inquiétude. _ « Un cabane hantée ou personne ne s'en approche qu'elle meilleur cachette ? Mais que vient faire Black a poudlard ? C'est pas clair tout sa,je vais mener ma petite enquête – sans impliqué _

_Leslie pour le moment- y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette histoire » _fut ce que pensa la brune tout en mangeant sans vraiment apercevoir un regard insistant de dumby a la table des professeurs.

c'est alors que la brune manqua de s'étouffait avec son jus d'orange - hors de question de gouter au truc anglais!- elle attrapa le journal que venait de lui remettre un hiboux pour découvrir la photo d'un homme en colére brandissant une pancarte tandis que le titre en grosse lettre flachait **" SIRIUS BLACK APERCU A PRE-AU-LARD! COMMENT S'EST-IL ECHAPER? "**.

Leslie fut tiré de ses pensées maternelles envers le blond par sa brune qui s'étouffée. La blanche lui tapa gentiment dans le dos puis remarqua ce qui venait de provoquer sa réaction et se figea. Oh, elle savait pourquoi cet homme était ici. Pendant ses heures perdus des vacances étant très intéressée par l'histoire du mage noir, elle avait réunis tout les articles de presse qui parlé de lui de près ou de loin et dans l'un d'entre eux…Cet homme apparaissait. IL était celui qui avait trahit les Potter et déclenché ainsi leurs morts ! Il était une sorte de Mangemort selon elle. Et sa cervelle lui asséné qu'il était mauvais et dangereux pourtant… quelque chose dans son cœur ou elle ne sait où, lui dit que cet homme ne voulait pas de mal au Survivant… il n'était pas venu finir le travaille. Mais qui croirait l'intuition d'une gamine ? Soupirant, elle se jura de surveillé ses amis pour qu'aucun d'eux ne fourre son nez dans les ennuies !

Gabrielle remercia mentalement son amie, de penser si fort et lut l'article, il disait que black était un mangemort, un dangereux meurtrier de 13 personne plus les Potter.

**« Ça colle pas, si comme ils le disent Black veut finir le travaille du meurtre de la famille Potter. Il se serait évadé lorsque Potty est passé dans le journal en première année. »** pensa la brune sans vraiment se rentre compte qu'elle marmonnée sa pensée entraînant un regard surpris de la blanche qui fut la seule a l'entendre.

Gabrielle faisait tourné ses méninges la première sortit a pré-au-lard aurai lieu dans un mois, il allait falloir réunir le plus d'info à commencer par Lupin quitte a utilisé la Legilimencie avant d'aller chercher des indices dans la cabane. Mais pour le moment, il valait mieux jouer ça en solo.

Leslie avait très envie d'étrangler son amie. _« Elle ne surveillait pas ses barrières et l'autre s'infiltrait dans sa tête, c'était rageant. Plus aucune intimité ! Comment fera-t-elle quand sa vie sexuelle commencera ? » _Rongeant son frein, la blanche décida d'avoir une bonne conversation avec sa sœur de cœur dès ce soir ! Elle ne la lâcherait pas avant et cette fois, elle ne pourrait se détourné ! _**« Hors de question qu'elle fuit ou se jette dans le danger comme une Griffondor ! »**_ rumina la pâlotte. Désormais son travaille serait de distraire son ami de l'affaire Black.

- **« je vais plutôt t'expliquer avant, même si je ne voulais pas t'impliquer, après libre a toi de me donner un coup de main ou pas . »**fut ce que la palotte entendit dans son esprit avant que son amie ne lui transmettre son raisonnement et la conversation qu'elle avait surpris.

Les lèvres de Leslie Aconitum blanchir et se serraient en une fine ligne pâle. Elle se leva brusquement mettant fin à son dîner, ferma son esprit avec ses meilleurs barrières, si puissantes que Voldy, Snape et Dumby n'aurait put les briser- Alors même si notre brune préféré est forte, elle ne l'ait pas encore suffisamment [pour le moment] pour faire tombés ses murs là-, lança un regard noir à son amie lui signifiant clairement **« Si tu me suis tu t'en mordras les doigts ma grande. »** et parti.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mimi Geignard rencontra Leslie.

Gabrielle pendant ce temps ne savait plus quoi penser ! Qu'avait elle fait ?

La brune ne chercha pas longtemps et se dirigea vers son prochain cour, potion. Le chaudron de

Potter et Weasley explosa se qui entraîna un changement de place de Gabrielle qui se retrouva a côté du brun.  
**- « contente toi juste de couper et me donna les ingrédient sa nous évitera les problème. » **dit-t-elle indifférente.  
Étonnamment leur potion fut presque parfaite tandis que Leslie en faisait baver au roux est Malfoy aussi.

Puis vint le cour de DCFM ou Lupin leur annonça qu'il allait affronter un épouvantard et sa ne disais rien du tout a la brune et encore moins a la palote.

Cette dernière fit en sorte de se mettre le plus près possible de la porte d'entré donc de sorti. Au moindre problème elle fuirait à l'anglaise ! N'étant pas stupide, elle connaissait tout des épouvantard et se trouvée face à l'un d'eux ne l'attirait absolument pas. Son amie sentit bien son malaise et tenta de la réconforté mais la pâlotte n'écouta pas. Tremblante et livide, elle imaginé déjà ce qu'elle pourrait et pouvait voir. Bien entendus pour Gabi ce serait dur aussi mais…Leslie était plus faible face à ce genre de chose.

Ils commencèrent tous a passer jusqu'à se qu'arrive le tour de la brune qui recula. _**« Non!non ! Je veut pas y aller »**_ penser t-elle mais c'était sans compter Lupin qui la poussa gentiment devant l'épouvantard. La créature qui avait pris la forme d'un serpent se transforma en un homme grand le teint halé est les cheveux noir de jais tombant au épaule. Son regard d'encre regarder la serpentarde avec cette leur de folie qu'on les psychopathe, ces trait ressembler beaucoup a ceux de la brune plus pale que la mort, tandis que les vêtements taché de sang il s'avançait un couteau ruisselant de sang en main.  
**- « C'est de ta faute Gabrielle ! C'est de ta faute si je l'ai est tués ! Ta faute ! Ta faute!ta faute ! »** disais t-il d'une voix roc et pleine folie.

La brune terrorisée n'arriver même pas a bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente pousser par quelqu'un. Qui s'avéra être potter le laissant se retrouver seul face a un détraqueur qui avait pris la place de l'homme. Lupin arrêta la séance en prenant la place du brun et les reconduisit dans leurs salle de cour ou il remarqua que la brunette avait disparu.  
Gabrielle courait sans vraiment sans rendre compte, se laissant guider par ces pas. Ce retrouvant assise au sur le sol des toilette de mimi, en se tenant les jambes et se balançant d'avant en arrière la tête dans les mains . Elle revoyait sans cesse ces images sont père fracassant sont frère contre le rebord de la table, puis elle le revoyait éventrer sa mère dans la cuisine ou sa sœur a qui il trancha la gorge puis son deuxième frère massacrer dans le placard ou il s'était cacher, elle avait beau crier, pleurer,hurler le massacre repasser en boucle! ça refuser de s'arrêter ! Elle sentit vaguement quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras, - qu'elle reconnu comme Dray – les larmes coulais a flot sur ces joues tandis qu'elle plasmodiais des **« c'est pas ma faute...rien fait..pas ma faute »**.  
**- « je sais que t'y ai pour rien calme toi Gabrielle » **lui dit le blond en la berçant.

Il lui murmura des paroles réconfortante jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras, épuiser. Il avait a peu près réussis a la calmer quand elle s'endormit puis il la porta jusque dans leur salle commune ou Leslie la fit volait jusqu'à son lit, une fois qu'elle lut coucher et couverte, un étrange sentiment lui nouant l'estomac, elle la pris dans ses bras.

Non s'en avoir fait ingurgité à la brune –dans son sommeil- ainsi qu'à elle même de la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Toute sa rancœur partie, remplacer par une puissante inquiétude et de nombreux remords. Elle aurait dû empêcher ça…

Aucune des deux, ni même Malfoy ne fût présent aux cours suivants et ils séchèrent aussi le dîner. Ne pas manger ne dérangea pas Leslie qui en avait l'habitude.

Cette dernière ce réveiller souvent. Un début d'accoutumance à la potion faisait qu'elle n'était plus très efficace. Cela devenait même dangereux qu'elle en prenne aussi souvent. Elle risquait d'en devenir accrocs mais pour l'instant c'est son amis qui la préoccuper.

Il était presque minuit, la blanche caressée les cheveux de sa presque sœur, tout en repensant au cour de DCFM. Le professeur Lupin aurait dû se renseignait sur Gabi pour évité ce genre de bêtise. La pâlotte aurait dû prévoir cela et intervenir vite. Au lieu de ça c'était ce stupide mais courageux Griffondor… Se mordant les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux Less refoula ses sentiments et serra un peu plus sa Gabrielle contre son cœur. Un sentiment d'échec et de honte s'abattît sur elle. La brune se montré forte, encore et encore. Pour elle-même mais aussi pour Leslie, à sa place parfois. Et la plus petite en avait assez ! Elles devaient être à égalité ! Se faire confiance tout se dire et se protégé sois et l'autre sans non plus exagérée… Veuillez l'une sur l'autre, tout en laissant sa sœur s'affirmée.

Leslie secoua la tête. Mais où était elle partie ? Son esprit vagabondait trop et trop loin. Le sujet principal n'était pas celui-ci ! Déçut d'elle même, la fille au regard encre passa une nuit blanche. Son amie se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude, une mine affreuse agrafée au visage. La blanche ne l'avait pas lâché de la nuit et la serra encore plus fort.

**TO BE CONTINUED... ( XD )**  
Ont voulais dire un GRAND MERCI a tous ceux qui nous ont laisser une Review et a ceux qui nous en laisserons une..  
S'il vous plaît votre avis compte pour nous !

_Draco & Vouivre._


	6. Sirius Black à Poudlard&Le secret de Lup

Chapitre 6 : Sirius Black a Poudlard & le secret de lupin.

Gabrielle ne savait pas ou elle était,il faisait nuit, une grande lune pleine s'élever dans le ciel. Une longue forêt, dense et noir s'étendait devant elle. Elle vit Lupin sortir de la forêt a quelque mètre de lui se trouvait un énorme chien noir, que sa prof de divination aurai sans doute appelé sinistros.  
L'atmosphère était lourde, oppressante comme si un monstre aller apparaître. Elle ne crût pas si bien dire car un terrible grognement retentit. La tête de Lupin s'allongeait. Son corps également. Ses épaules se voûtaient. Des poils apparaissaient sur son visage et ses mains qui se recourbaient pour former des pattes dotées de griffes puissante. La créature se cabra en faisant claquer ses mâchoires. Il courait dans sa direction.

L'énorme chien se précipita d'un bond , l'attrapa par le coup le cou et le tira vers la forêt, la protégeant ainsi.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle était couché, la brune se releva d'un coup avant de regarder tout autour d'elle avant de réaliser qu'elle était dans les bras de Leslie dans leurs chambre.  
Elle se sortie des bras de son amie, histoire d'aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle s'habilla, pris ses affaires et descendit dans la salle commune sans un mots tandis que son amie faisait de même.  
-**« Less tu te rappelle quand Lupin a poussé Harry de devant l'épouvantard celui-ci as pris la forme d'une lune, ton instinct de chasseuse ne te dis rien ? »**demanda t-elle s'attirant un regard un peu surpris alors que la blanche réfléchissais.

- «** En faite maintenant que tu le dit c'est vrai que j'ai souvent envie de l'étrangler mais je ne pense pas que ce soit du a sa... »**répondit la dite less un peu évasive. « Pourquoi ? »  
Gabrielle lui raconta son rêve sans remarqué que Severus passé au moment ou elle décrivait la transformation de Lupin. Au moment ou Leslie répondit que ce qu'elle avait vu était un loup-garou , la voix colérique de Severus ce fit entendre derrière elles.  
- **« VOUS ETES ALLEZ DANS LA FORET INTERDITE ! »**s'exclama-t-il furieux.  
- **« Non. »**répondit Gabrielle un sourcil levait.  
-** « ALORS COMMENT AVEZ VOUS PU VOIR LUPIN ? »** dit-il en colère.  
- **« C'est un rêve que j'ai fait mais quel est le rapport avec... »**La brune ne termina pas sa phrase comprenant que lupin était un loup-garou. Un regard avec son amie lui appris qu'elle avait eu la même conclusion.  
- **« Severus je pense que il serai préférable que nous faisions comme si nous n'avions rien entendu, et de ne pas parler de se genre de sujet a qui que se soit. »** Fut tout ce que Gabrielle trouva a répondre avant que le brun sans aille sur les nerf d'avoir fait une si grosse boulette mais avec la confiance qu'elle ne dirai rien.

Leslie soupira, heureusement qu'il n'était arrivé qu'à ce moment là, plus tôt elle aurait été bien emmerdé ! Un secret de chasseuse était gardé avec précaution, qui que ce soit au courant els mettaient en danger. Cette personne devait soit mourir soit les rejoindre ou à la rigueur faire un serment sur sa vie. Gabrielle n'aurait donc jamais dû savoir pour elle mais cette dernière l'avait découvert. Leslie était de corvée de chasse dans la parti ouest, près de la ville, cette pleine lune-ci. Aucun des loups de la région ne faisait la bêtise de sortir mais les nomades ou les étrangers eux si. Alors son clan ne se gêné pas pour les éliminé. C'était son travaille, elle le faisait sans rien ressentir, mécaniquement comme un robot. L'entraînement normal commençait à 14 voir 16 ans parfois. Elle cela avait débuté à 6 ans. C'était ainsi. Une sorte de punition. Son père avait fait l'erreur lors d'une chasse de ne pas couvrir ses arrières et lui et son épouse était mort. Depuis, elle devait rétablir l'honneur. Même si elle était une enfant. L'honneur et la loyauté primée sur tout !

**Flash Back du soir de son secret révélée.**

Ce soir là elle commit une erreur. Alors qu'elle venait d'en attrapé un, un garou. Elle ne vérifia pas les alentours avant de le coupé en deux à la taille. Ce dernier pendus par les pieds dû voir ses boyaux pendre de son corps et s'étalé au sol avant de rendre son dernier soupire. Gabrielle était là, elle avait tout vu. Si Leslie ne la tuée pas, elle devrait la ramené au près des siens et si elle ne le faisait pas, elle serait puni… Mais elles avaient sympathisé un jour à l'école, alors que des élèves plus vieux persécuté la froide et stoïque gamine aux cheveux blancs. La brune était intervenu et avait collé une dérouillé à ses ainés, sous les yeux médusé de la plus petite. Oh, elle aussi était forte mais plus pour le maniement des armes de jet ou pour les épées longues et/ou courtes. Pas au corps à corps. Elle avait juste la force de soulevé une épée et de frappé avec. Alors brisés les os d'un humain, ou plutôt d'un garou, impossible. Elle manqué de se faire tué à chaque lune, livré seule dans la nuit morbide. Alors se battre si près d'un tuer née. Elle n'y survivrait pas ou alors en n'étant plus humaine… Cette fille brune, cette Gabrielle. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Elle était gentille et franche. Douce aussi, jamais elle n'avait regardé la blanche comme un monstre. Mais que pouvait faire Leslie ?

Elle se rappelait avoir toisé l'intrus et avoir soupiré.

**-« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tuée des humains…Je te laisse 3 minutes d'avance. »** sa voix froide et tranchante comme de l'acier ne collait pas avec son corps de fillette de 10 ans. Pourtant, il était solide et dur sous sa maigreur.

Elle rangea son épée, saisit son arbalète et bipa les autres pour qu'ils viennent nettoyer le cadavre. Elle prit comme excuse qu'un autre loup était en fuite et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. En espèrent sincèrement qu'ils la crurent et qu'en chemin elle en croise un autre qu'elle pourra tuée. La fillette fit un compte à rebours à voix haute. Quand elle eut finit elle regarda la gamine qui n'avait pas bougé. Pinçant les lèvres, elle espéré ne pas pleurer car elle apprécier beaucoup la fille en face d'elle. Visant la tête, elle se prépara à tiré. Mais jamais la flèche ne parti, car en face d'elle, la brune avait ouvert la bouche et lui dit.

-**« Tu vise souvent tes amis ? Non, je préférerais savoir pour la prochaine fois. Au faite tu pourrais m'invité à tes fêtes ! »** s'exclama Gabrielle, choqué mais aussi triste de voir sa presque amie la regardé de ses yeux triste et douloureux.

La brunette s'avança tandis que la pâlotte la visé toujours. Elle ne se stoppa qu'arrivé au cadavre coupé en deux du loup-garou. Elle lui demandé qu'est-ce qu'était ce monstre ? Leslie ne dit rien alors elle lui dit qu'elle demandé par politesse car elle s'en fichait. Leslie rit jaune avant de baissé son arbalète. La blanche lui ordonna de partir, qu'elle ne la poursuivrait pas, si elle gardé ce qu'elle avait vu pour elle. La brune exigea que la plus petite la suive. Elle refusa jusqu'à ce que des éclats de voix les interrompent. Des nettoyeurs ! Elle tira sur la manche de la brunette et l'emmena les pus loin possible, là elle la poussa dans un trou dans le tronc d'un arbre. Lui ordonnant de na pas bougé pendant ce temps un hurlement déchirant de loup résonna non loin. Leslie se lança à sa poursuite. La brunette attendit qu'elle soit loin pour sortir et la suivre. Gabrielle trouva sa presqu'ami en mauvaise posture face à un loup énorme. Son épée plantée dans l'épaule du loup était hors d'atteinte. Alors elle le visa avec son arbalète mais il évité tout. Il allait se jeté sur elle quand Gabrielle saisit un énorme bout de bois et lui lança à la figure. La bête furieuse se précipita sur elle. La pâlotte visa la nuque et tira. Le monstre s'échoua au sol raide. La flèche d'argent recouvert d'aconit le tua net.

Leslie énervé et heureuse d'être en vie, remercia sa nouvelle amie tandis que cette dernier fit de même.

Ici commença leur histoire.

**Fin du flash back.**

Soudain un sentiment de rejet fit son apparition, ce Lupin était un loup-garou. Un tueur sanguinaire laissé au milieu d'une bergerie… **« Dumbledore est fou ! »** s'écria la jeune avant de se précipité dans sa chambre. Mais où était son pistolet et ses balles tue-loup, son arbalète et son poignard ? Ses fioles de poison ? Raah, Gabi ne rangeait rien !

**-« GABRIELLE ! »** hurla la pâlotte.

La brune avait vu son amie se précipité dans la chambre - chose qui selon elle n'était pas bon signe- et avait rappliquer vitesse éclair quand elle avait crier.  
Qu'elle surprise de la trouver en tenue de combat cherchant ses armes, prête a une descente de loup-garou.  
**- « OU AS TU RANGER MAIS ARMES? »**cria t-elle.

-** « Leslie.. »**appela Gabrielle.  
**- « ET MES POISONS ? OU SONT-T-IL ? »** continua la blanche.  
**- « LESlie.. »** appela encore la brune.  
- **« MON PISTOLET ET SES BALES OU TU LES AS RANGER ? »**la palote continuais a chercher dans la valise.  
**- « LESLIE ! »** hurla gabi.

- **« MON POIGNARD OU ES... »** mais la blanche ne put terminais sa phrase que les lèvres de la brune se plaque sur les siennes, la laissant stupéfaite sans plus rien qui ne sortait de sa bouche.

Gabrielle s'essuya les lèvre avant de regarder son amie qui faisait une parfaite imitation de carpe.

- **« okay, maintenant que j'ai ton attention tu vas m'écouter attentivement pigé ? »**demanda la brune au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
Leslie hocha la tête comme si voldy se trouvait en face d'elle.  
- **« Dumbledore ne laisserai pas un loup a Poudlard et encore moins professeur s'il n'était pas sur que c'est sans danger, par ce que si la seule personne qui fait peur au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps TU FERAI MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE CONFIANCE SACHANT QUE SI SEVERUS LE SAIS LES AUTRES PROF AUSSI ! »**termina la brune.  
**- « Mais.. »**essaya la blanche.  
**- « PAS DE MAIS S'IL ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE A LUPIN TU VAS VOIR SE QUI T'ARRIVERA SOEUR OU PAS ! »**s'exclama Gabrielle en colère, elle avait l'impression qu'un mouvement de travers de Leslie et elle lui envoyait un doloris.  
Elle sortit et partie pour ses cours furibonde, elle n'adresserai pas un mots a Leslie de la journée. _« Non mais sérieux y en a marre, elle pète son plomb et s'est moi qui prend si j'ai le malheur de l'approcher et la comme sa s'en réfléchir comme une griffon bah tien je vais aller m'attaquer a lupin , rah ! Et après ses moi l'inconsciente. »_pesta mentalement Gabrielle en se dirigeant en cour de défense ou elle s'assit a coté de Harry puis que pour une obscur raison Weasley ne si trouver pas.  
Elle en profita pour le remercier pour l'épouvantard et le cour commença.

Leslie était soufflé et épouvanté. Peu être son amie avait elle raison mais… un loup-garou, une créature monstrueuse. La même qui avait tués ses parents, se balader librement des une école. « Ariadna ! Fait quelque chose ! » pensa la pâlotte. Se demandant pourquoi son amie ne comprenait pas. C'était clair et très simple. Elle avait été élevée pour consacrée sa vie à la mort de ses monstres, garous, vampires et autres abomination. Son cerveau avait été bourré d'histoires atroces sur eux et de moyens de les éliminer. Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre, c'est ce qu'on lui apprenait depuis ses six ans. « Les monstres ne doivent pas vivres, il faut qu'ils disparaissent, dès que tu en repère un, tu dois tout mètre en œuvre et élaborer tout ce qui sera en ton pouvoir pour le tués. Tu comprends Leslie ? » se rappela le blanche, les mots de son grand-père résonnait dans son crâne.

« Les monstres… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix déformer.

Toute la journée s'écoula sans que son amie ne lui adresse la parole. Elle ne se rendit pas en cours de DCFM. Et n'alla pas au dîner. Elle divagua dans le château, désespéré. Elle ne voulait pas aller dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait voir personne. Sa journée avait consisté à évité les autres membres de sa maison. Elle voulait un endroit calme ou se reposser. Faisant des allez retours dans un couloir, une porte apparut et s'entrouvrit. Leslie sans savoir pourquoi y entra. Ce qu'elle y vit rassura son cœur. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et ferma la porte qui disparut. Cet endroit zen était merveilleux calme. De l'encens, prunier blanc, haïku et lotus, brûler. Un mélange d'odeur parfait. Elle se laissa tombée sur un gigantesque pouf et laissa enfin son esprit vagabondait.

Celui-ci après de longue réflexions lui murmura, « Toi aussi, tu es un monstre… » . Leslie se redressa surprise et endolorit. Les larmes perlant à ses yeux.

**« Non, non, non, non… Je ne suis pas un monstre. »** pleurnicha-t-elle se remémorant les brimades de son ancienne école et les regards haineux de sa famille.

**« Si tu en es un ! »** assura son subconscient

**« Non, je n'en suis pas un sinon… »**

**-« Tes amis le son aussi ! Vous tous ! Dans cette école de monstre ignoble ! »**

Leslie hurla et pleura durant des heures avant de tomber d'épuisement.

Là elle fit un étrange rêve, extrêmement réaliste. Un cauchemar atroce, les mêmes images qu'avec le Détraqueur mais plus net et plus longes, l'histoire ne s'arrêta pas comme dans le train, les tortures plus dur les unes que les autres défilèrent et elle se déroula jusqu'au meurtre finale des deux amants maudits.

Elle reprit connaissance en hurlant, la voix briser. Hystérique, elle sorti de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'aconit-tue-loup d'urgence. Elle en avait besoin dans son corps.

Gabrielle était entrer dans la chambre et avait enfermé Less a l'intérieur s'assurant qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir. Elle était hystérique heureusement que l'aconit tue loup était dans sa poche par mesure de précaution.

Elle courais, elle entra en trombe dans le bureau de Severus, Absent." Mais ou est-il quand j'en ai besoin!"

Elle croisa Macgo qui lui dit qu'il était avec Lupin,Elle couru entra comme une folle dans le bureau du professeur tandis que Severus et lui la regarder étonné.

**-" Mademoiselle Diavi.."**commença lupin

**-" Non pas le temps! Leslie! elle est hystérique sev! elle pète un plomb! je lui est pris l'aconit mais elle as quand même ses trucs de chasseur dans la chambre! Elle..**"débita la brune avant que Severus ne la prenne par les épaules.

**-" Calme toi c'est quoi cette histoire de chasseur? et de quoi?" **Dit le brun ou l'inquiétude perça dans sa voix.

La brune jeta un regard à Lupin qui sembla comprendre. Elle hésita, en faisant cela, elle trahissait son amie. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix ! Elle allait se tuée !

**-« Vous devez vous taire, jamais rien dire à personne. Je suis tombée sur elle, pendant un boulot une fois…. elle devait me tuer pour ça… mais elle la pas fait ! Or avec vous elle n'hésitera pas. »** Fit-elle impartiale tandis que lupin et Severus firent le serment-inviolable- de ne rien dire.

-**« Leslie a était élever dans une famille de chasseurs de loup garou…et toutes sorte des créatures magiques avec pour seul but de les tuées… ce qu'elle fait très bien sans la moindre émotion. Et ce matin quand, elle a sut que vous étiez un loup Mr lupin… elle a péter un plomb mais je m'en suis mêler… et rien ne s'est passé. Mais là elle cherche à se faire du mal en disant qu'elle est un monstre… alors pitié faite quelque chose! **» Elle finit sa tirade avant de se diriger en courant vers les dortoirs Serpentard à toute vitesse les deux profs sur les talons.

La brune dit le mot de passe, courut jusqu'a sa chambre désactiva les sort et entra.

Elle ne vit pas Leslie, angoissait, elle se précipité dans la salle d'eau. Leslie était là, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, un bol vide à ses pieds. Les paupières et la tête ballotant.

Lupin se précipita vers, elle et prit son pou pendant que Snape attrapait le bol pour vérifier son contenue, aux fond se trouvé de la cigüe, différents types tous toxiques. Grande cigüe, petite cigüe et cigüe aquatique. Mortelle. Infuser avec de l'eau et bu, cela pouvait provoquer la mort. Or, Leslie venait d'en boire un grand bol. Très inquiet Snape fit venir magiquement depuis ses appartements toutes ses fioles d'antidote. Lupin tenant en arrière la tête de la fillette, l'autre professeur approcha la première fiole des lèvres de son élève. Gabrielle se rongeait les ongles. Leslie ouvrit soudainement els yeux, ceux-ci légèrement vague et repoussa la fiole avant qu'elle ne touche ses lèvres. Quand elle réalisa que Lupin était là, elle bondit sur ses pieds. Elle toisa dubitative tout ceux qui l'entouré. Plantant son regard sur Leslie.

**-« Je vais dormir ! »** déclara-t-elle. Le **« Dans mon propre lit » **était explicite.

Gabrielle et les professeurs la regardèrent totalement sonnés.

-«** Si c'est une blague Leslie Aconitum, elles est immensément incongrus ! »** s'emporta le maitre des potions

Lupin perplexe fixait la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Devant la réplique de son professeur la jeune fille rit jaune et se détourna. Gabrielle se précipita à sa suite et la força à se retourné. Le corps de son amie, lui parût incroyablement froid et fragile. Leslie se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de Gabrielle et la toisa froidement.

Gabrielle choqué se tourna vers Severus et articula à voix basse.

**-« Elle est gelée. »**

Totalement embrouillait, Snape exigea que la blanche s'explique. Quand elle voulut quitter la pièce sans rien dire, il ferma magiquement la porte. Snape était furieux et ne comprenait pas la situation.

Leslie se tourna vers son amie.

-**« C'est totalement stupide de les avoir appelé, je ne risque rien. » **articula-t-elle lentement d'une voix plate et glacé. Or, jamais elle ne parler à cette vitesse. Venant du sud de la France, elle parlait vite tout le temps.

Severus s'avança d'un grand pas et ordonna à Leslie de prendre la fiole qu'il lui tendait. Si pour une raison ou une autre le poison ne l'avait pas encore tuée, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. La fillette refusa d'un signe de tête et Snape s'emporta.

**-« J'EXIGE QUE VOUS BUVIEZ CELA IMMEDIATEMENT ! SINON, JE VOUS LE FAIT BOIRE DE FORCE ! »**

Gabrielle bénit mentalement Lupin d'avoir lancé un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce, sinon la maison Serpentard aurait en intégralité était réveiller.

Leslie, elle se sentait de plus en plus calme, froide et brumeuse, engourdit. Elle allait bientôt s'endormir. Non, elle ne mourrait pas. Depuis l'enfance, les membres de son clans étaient entraînés à résisté aux poisons en en prenant régulièrement à échelle graduelles. Ce poisons, la fatiguerais, mais ne la tuerais pas. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, mine de rien.

Lupin s'approcha prudemment.

**-« Mademoiselle Aconitum, si vous voulez bien faire ce que vous dit le professeur Snape, je suis sûr que ce ne seras que bénéfique. »**

La dit Aconitum le regarda révulsé. Reculant contre la porte et s'incitant au calme, elle répondit.

-**« Inutile surtout. »**

La colère grandissante de Gabrille sauta.

**-« BORDEL DE MERDE FAIT CE QU'ON TE DIT ! »**

**-« Mais pourquoi faire ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y à dans cette fiole, je ne veux pas mourir, moi ! »**

**-« MAIS TU VAS MOURIR STUPIDE ENFANT, SI TU NE PRENDS PAS CETTE ANTIDOTE CONTRE LA CIGUE ! »**

Leslie le regarda surprise, comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

**-« C'est totalement stupide, la ciguë n'a aucun effet sur moi. Si ce n'est comme somnifère ou calmant. Ce que vous dites est totalement idiot, Mithridate VI s'en ai immunisé tout seul. »**

Tous restèrent muets face à cette révélation.

**-« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »**

Alors qu'elle brisait le sortilège de Snape, Lupin lui lança un sort de sommeil et s'approcha d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras. Snape se précipita sur eux et force les lèvres de l'endormit, l'antidote dans le corps de la petite, tous furent rassuré. Gabrielle s'inquiété plus que jamais pour son amie. Sa température corporelle était de 33 °C. En dessous, elle aurait put mourir. Lupin proposa de la transportais à l'infirmerie mais Snape le stoppa. Remarquant une fiole vide sur le lavabo, il la saisit et d'un coup d'œil en analysa le contenue, les sourcils froncés et sceptique il entra dans la chambre. Près d'un lit, une fiole identique, également vide.

**-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demandèrent Lupin et Gabi.

**-« De la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Gabrielle, qu'est-ce que ça fait à coté de ton lit ? Tu en prends ? »**

La jeune fille répondit par la négative.

**-« Prit à trop forte dose, cela peu crée une dépendance et des effets secondaire fâcheux. » **murmura Snape inquiet.

Gabrielle soupira, elle allait vraiment mourir au réveille de la blanche. Enfin personne ne dirai rien a propos de ses aveux dans le bureau de Lupin mais soit.

**-"Il se pourrait que je préfère les nuits blanche au cauchemars se qui n'est pas forcément le cas de Less.."**chuchota la brune. Elle s'inquiétait a mort pour son amie.

**-" Totalement inconsciente!"** s'exclama Severus. Tout en continuant a marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

**-" Es ce que ...es ce que je peut aller avec elle a l'infirmerie?...je veux pas la laisser toute seule.."**Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Severus allait dire non, quand il se rendit compte que Gabrielle était loin de celle qu'elle était en temps normal, toute dépitée, triste et inquiète. Alors il lui donna son accord,laissant Lupin,la petite dans ses bras et elle se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Le voyage se passa totalement dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle brise le silence.

**-" Je suis désolé monsieur,j'aurai pas du vous emmener avec nous"** s'excusa-t-elle.

**-" Sa va,vous ne pouviez pas savoir sa réaction, ne vous en faite pas pour moi ce serai plutôt a moi de m'excuser, je n'aurai pas du vous forçais pour l'épouvantard."** dit-il désoler

**-"Vous ne saviez pas, je ne vous en veut pas...mon paternel est en prison maintenant..je ne risque rien c'est juste dans ma tête.."**fit la brune en essayant de sourire.

**-" nous sommes arrivez "**déclara Lupin se sentant un peu coupable pour la petite.

**-" Je ne dirai rien sur votre secret "** déclara la brune en rentrant dans l'infirmerie de se fait elle n'entendit pas le **"le votre le restera aussi"** de lupin qui entra et déposa la blanche déjà entourer par Pomfresh.

Après avoir ausculter la blanche et une batterie de test Pommy rentra dans son bureau tandis que Gabrielle la main de la blanche dans la sienne finis par s'endormir.

Leslie se réveilla avec un mal de crâne lancinant. Se prenant la tête entre ses mains, elle maudit la terre entière. C'est en entendant la voix de Pompom, qui la sorti de ses pensée.

-**« Prenez ça ! C'est une potion vitaminée, vous en avez bien besoin. »**

Elle grogna un truc inintelligible et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller sans obéir. L'infirmière menaça la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière les lui brûla et elle couina. Pomy n'en eu cure et bientôt elle du prendre cette maudite mixture.

Quand l'infirmière du château eu jugé l'état de l'élève amélioré, elle retourna dans son bureau mais avant.

**-« Je pense que puisque votre amie dors encore sur le bords de votre lit, je ne vous ferait pas la morale sur le champs mais vous êtes convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Snape, ce soir à 20h. »** Expliqua Pomfresh.

Perplexe, Leslie soupira. Mais qu'avait, elle encore fait ? Ses souvenirs affluèrent quand Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie. Il sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Gabrielle, Leslie faillit l'en empêché mais un sourire rassurant du vieillard l'en dissuada. Un sort de sommeille.

**-« Je pense que nous devons parler ma cher Leslie. » **dit calmement le vielle homme.

**- « Je ne voit pas du tout ni de quoi ni pourquoi. » **dit celle-ci en se retournant.  
**- « Moi je crois bien que si, ton comportement me déçois beaucoup jeune fille comme il déçoit Severus et ton amie. »**déclara le vieille homme.  
Leslie avais les larmes au yeux, elle avait déçu Gabrielle, non , impossible, si ?  
-** « Le professeur Lupin s'est inquiétait pour toi et ta soigner alors que tu le déteste par ce qu'il n'as pas choisi d'être un loup. »** continua Dumbledore.

**- « Non les loups sont des monstres ! Il ne savent que tuer ! » **s'écria la palote même si un profond sentiment d'incompréhension la submergeais il l'avait aidée ? Alors qu'elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle le méprisait ? Se serai-elle trompé ? NON ! Impossible.  
- «** Remus avais 9 ans lorsqu'il s'est fait mordre et il en beaucoup souffert, il n'avait rien demandé pourquoi serai-t-il plus mauvais que toi par ce qu'il est malade et pas toi ? »** demanda-t-il doux mais ferme.  
- **« Mais ! »**essaya la blanche.  
- **« De plus Severus étant un maître en sa matière sait préparé une potion qui lui permet de rester lui-même durant les pleines lunes, il devient un loup, oui mais reste avec un esprit humain, tu crois qu'il mérite de mourir par ce qu'il se transforme est reste inoffensif ? Ou pour une maladie qu'il lui as était transmise sans qu'il ne le demande ? Tu n'as jamais pensée que le plus dur c'est de voir les autres vous regardez avec mépris et dire que vous êtes un monstre par ce que vous êtes différent ? »** demanda Dumbledore en marquant un temps lui laissant ce moment pour réfléchir a ses paroles.  
La palote réfléchissais, si elle savait, elle savait se que sa faisait, elle pouvait facilement se mettre a la place du professeur.

**-« Je ne le hait pas ! C'est…de la pitié… Ces êtres me font pitié. Je crois. »** Leslie ne savait pas quoi dire. Son esprit était confus et contradictoire. Elle voulait croire Dumbledore mais la voix persistante de son grand père résonné dans sa tête. _**« Si tu ne tue pas les monstres, tu en deviens un. Tous ne sont pas des tueurs. Autre fois nous avions un code. Épargner les innocents ou ceux qui non tuer personne mais il y avait une faille. Celui qui n'a pas tuer hier et qui ne tue pas aujourd'hui, tuera demain. Ne commet pas la même erreur que ton père. Il est mort stupidement car il avait de la compassion. Tu ne dois pas en avoir. C'est inutile de réfléchir, agis tout simplement.**_». Paradoxalement, elle revoyait la violence de cet homme, qui la battait dès qu'elle montré ses sentiments quel qu'il soit. Son cœur lui faisait un mal de chien et les larmes refusait de tombé. Elle devait choisir entre les êtres qu'elle aimait et ceux qui l'avait maintenu en vie….

Comment fera-t-elle sans Gabrielle ? Mais que fera-t-elle devant son clan. Jamais l'assemblé ne la laissera partir, en tout cas pas en vie. Face à ce dilemme, elle ferma les yeux et son esprit.

Elle avait le devoir de ne pas trahir sa famille. Mais elle avait le droit d'avoir une amie et des sentiments. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de faire le mur chaque soir pour veiller sur le sommeil de Gabrielle et de revenir avant le lever du soleil pour que son grand- père et son arrière grand père ne remarque rien. Elle ne voulait pas avoir risquai sa vie durant plus d'un an pour rien !

Elle rouvrit, les yeux et exprima le fond de sa pensée.

**-« Je crois directeur, que vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire la morale sur ce sujet, étant donner que je réagis comme la majorité des parents d'élèves et très certainement des élèves de cette école. Je suis certes plus explosive mais j'ai mes raisons. De plus je m'en contre fiche de vôtre avis. Je n'en veux pas personnellement à Lupin, je sais qu'il n'ait pas profondément mauvais. Mais l'autre l'est. Je ne réviserai pas mon jugement du jour au lendemain mais je veux bien faire des efforts tant qu'il garde ses distance, bien que je lui sois reconnaissant d'avoir voulut m'aidé. Alors que c'était totalement inutile. Puisque la ciguë, comme l'aconit et bien d'autre poisons ne me sont pas mortel. Bien que je sois conscient que pour les autres je me mets en danger, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Je procède ainsi depuis mes 7 ans. Si je veux m'injectée du poison, j'apprécierais que l'on ne m'en empêche pas. Même si je semble sur le point de mourir ou bien que mon corps soit aussi froid qu'un cadavre. Ce sont des effets secondaires naturels et voulut. Sur ce directeur, si vous voulez bien me laisser. J'ai mieux à faire. » **Exposa la blanche platement.

Le vieux mage souris et le regard bienveillant quitta l'infirmerie en désactivant son sort sur la brune qui se réveilla, un peu perdu avant de se rappeler le pourquoi du comment elle était la et jamais Leslie n'avait vu Gabrielle la regarder si froidement.  
**- « Dit moi qu'es ce qui t'as pris d'avaler du poison »**dit elle glaciale.  
**- « Les poisons ne me font rien depuis l'âge de 7 ans. »**essaya t-elle de dire la blanche avec une assurance quelle ne possédait pas.

- **« Est tu n'as pas daignait m'informai ces vrai que je ne suis pas ton amie ? Ou même que je ****ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ? C'est vrai que voir celle que je considère comme ma sœur, pale comme la mort, pâteuse et les yeux dans le vague ne peut pas m'inquiétait ? »** Leslie n'avait jamais entendu son amie si froide.  
- **« je ne voulais pas t'inquiétait...et je n'ai pas le droit de te dire sa...je ne voulais pas tu sois en danger.. » **dit la palote incertaine.  
PAFF !  
La palote mis quelque temps a se rendre compte que la brune l'avait gifler.

- **« Je-ne-m-appel-pas-Trelawney-je-ne-sais-pas-si-tu-ne-me-dit-pas-et-pour-la-éniéme-fois-je-ME-suis-inquiété-est-y-a-pas-QUE-MOI ! » **fit-elle  
Leslie posa une main sur sa joue. Les larmes aux yeux, totalement secoué. C'était la première fois que son amie la frappée sérieusement…

**- « Pourtant, tu as eu une vision du garou…de Lupin…Je…oublie… je suis vraiment désolée, sur le coup je n'y ai pas pensée. Je voulais juste dormir tranquille et tout oublié. Ça ne m'ait pas venue à l'idée ce qui se passerait. J'ai… pété un plomb et…je…ne voulais inquiéter personne…juste faire disparaître ses images… » **balbutia Leslie.

Ne trouvant plus ses mots, elle se tut. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle était perdue et son esprit désordonné. Gabrielle était furieuse conte elle, peu être même qu'elle ne voulait plus être son amie, pensa la pâlotte. Non, si c'était le cas, elle ne serait pas ici, se rassura-t-elle. La pâlotte avait vraiment mal au cœur, comme si elle allait le vomir et son crâne paraissait vibrer. Comme…Comme cet été quand en réalisant une potion, elle avait découvert qu'elle était allergique à la poudre de corne de licorne, un des composant d'antidote contre les fleures toxiques, telle que la ciguë… Son estomac fit de périlleux looping et elle bénit Merlin, de n'avoir rien mangé hier. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Encore plus depuis que Gabrielle l'avait secoué en la frappant. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas d'aconit ou de bézoard quand il le fallait ? De plus, hier, elle n'avait pas put enlever ses lentilles qui lui rendaient les yeux hypersensibles et irrités. Vraiment, ce n'était pas son jour.

Elle se frotta énergiquement les yeux durant plusieurs minutes. Excédé Gabrielle lui saisit les poignets et lui ordonna d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit alors deux taches d'encre sur une mer cramoisie. Plusieurs vaisseaux avaient explosés et ses yeux étaient dans un état lamentable.

**-« Il faut que tu enlève tes lentilles tout de suite ! » **ordonna Gabrielle.

**-« Quoi ? M-mais non, je sais, oui ! Ça fait mal ! »** se plaignit la blanche en tentant de se frotter encore les yeux.

**-« Ne fait pas la gamine ! » **s'exclama la brune. **« Tiens, garde l'œil ouvert, oui, voilà. Comme ça, tiens tes paupières, j'y vais. »** clama Gabi en essayant d'attrapés la lentille de son amie.

Leslie se trémoussé mal à l'aise, qu'on lui tripots l'œil.

**-« J'y suis presque, arrête de bouger. » **s'énerva la brune.

Elle venait de saisir le petit bout de plastic quand Pompom arriva et rugit outrée.

**-« Vous crevés les yeux de ma patiente ? Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! »**

La brune surprise lâcha la lentille qui se remit aussitôt en place. Leslie piailla, en plus elle était sale maintenant !

Gabrielle expliqua à peine le problème que Pompom la jeté dehors. Avant de s'occuper ensuite des yeux de sa patiente. Lui retirant magiquement ses lentilles, elle lui ordonna de porter ses lunettes pour le reste de la semaine et confisqua les deux pastilles de plastics.

Gabrielle passa les porte de Poudlard, furieuse après la blanche. Elle fit le tour du Lac en traînant les pieds, puis elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre a l'orée de la forêt interdite. La brune une main sur le front, soupira de tristesse, pourquoi sont amie ne lui disait rien ? Allait-elle devoir la mettre au pied du mur a chaque fois pour qu'elle parle ? Où est-es-ce par ce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance ?

Elle soupira encore une fois et releva la tête, ruminait ne servait a rien ce qu'il fallait c'est trouvé une solution alors elle aurai une discution avec Leslie plus tard.

Gabrielle vit une forme noir approchée en trottinant de la forêt, la forme se rapprocha pour qu'elle puis ce voir un gros chien noir, quand il la vit il se figea a l'orée de la forêt comme pour voir si il pouvait passer en sa présence.  
_** « Tu peut venir je vais pas te manger »**dit la brune un sourire au lèvres qui sembla décidait qu'elle ne lui ferait rien, il s'approcha et lui lécha le visage attirant un mini rire de la brune.  
- **« Mais oui t'es beau ! »** répondit Gabrielle en flattant les flancs du canin. Qui lui répondit d'un aboiement comme pour dire **« merci, mais qu'es ce que tu fait dehors toute seule ? ».**  
_ **« Je me suis disputé avec ma meilleur amie, elle as des problèmes familiaux est au final quand elle devient hystérique, Je ne sais pas quoi faire et au final je m'inquiète pour qu'elle me dise que c'était rien, et sa m'énerve »**fit-elle un peu exaspérer.  
Le chien aboya encore l'air de dire **« laisse lui du temps »**. Ce qui fit sourire la brune.  
**- « Tu as raison.** Elle rit un peu avant de continuer. **Dire que je parle a un chien,mais qui as de très bon conseil. »** continua la brune en le caressant s'attirant un autre « bisous ».

**_ « Fait attention a toi tout de même il paraît qu'un évadé c'est dangereux, moi je trouve que cette histoire est louche... » **fit-elle en marmonnant la dernière phrase. Le canin haussa les sourcils l'air de dire **« explique toi ? »** ce qu'elle fit.  
**- « Tu vois la presse fait un scandale par ce qu'un sorcier s'est évadé d'Azkaban et il dise que c'est un criminel et moi je trouve cette histoire louche y a plein de truc qui colle pas, comme par exemple a mort du peter-je-sais-pas-quoi ont a jamais retrouvé son corps, sa c'est louche c'est pas comme si Sirius black l'avait mis dans sa poche ! Ou même le truc comme quoi il chercherai Potty pour le tuait moi je pense que i ça avait était le cas il se serai évadé avant quand Potter est passé dans le journal en fin de première année... Et puis Mr lupin avait l'air de bien l'aimé puis qu'il la défendu contre Severus et sa m'étonnerai qu'il fasse confiance a quelqu'un qui est du genre traître, après y a d'autre trucs puis ce que j'ai mené ma petite enquête et je suis sur a 95% que black est innocent. »** expliqua Gabrielle.  
Si un chien peut être ébahit, celui la la regarder a la fois étonné et admiratif jusqu'à se que :  
-** « GABRIELLE DIAVINALIE !JE TE CHERCHE DEPUIS 2 H T'AS LOUPER 2 COURS DEJA ALORS RAMENE TOI ! » **cria une voix a quelque mètre derrière elle.

**- « DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY TU ES PRIER DE NE PAS CRIER DANS MES OREILLES ! »** répliqua la brune. Elle dit **« au revoir et merci »** au chien qui commencer repartir de la où il venait.  
**- « A qui tu parler ? »** demanda le blond.  
**- « A personne... » **répondit mystérieusement la brune en regardant la forêt.  
Puis ils retournèrent a l'intérieur.

**-« Trainer dehors ce n'est pas conseiller tu sais, même si l'autre évadé n'est pas censé pouvoir entré, on sait jamais. »** averti Dray.

**-« Je sais Dray, tu t'inquiète trop. »** répondit Gabrielle.

Le reste de la journée passa calmement pour la brune et les autres Serpentards. Ils dînèrent tranquillement, seule Gabrielle remarqua l'absence du professeur de potion et Leslie.

En effet ce dernier était dans son bureau, au fond des cachots. Assis « calmement » derrière l'épais meuble, il toisait l'élève en face de lui. Cette élève était pâle comme la mort, elle avait les cheveux blanc comme le lait, négligemment attachés en une tresse lâches, seulement retenus pas un bijou étrange, une boule grosse comme le poing d'une fillette de 10 ans, dont les couleurs changeaient sans arrêt ; Ses yeux semblables à des lacs pourpres tachées par des iris d'encres fixaient anxieusement le professeur, furieux.

Leslie venait de sortir de l'infirmerie et n'avait pas prit le temps de récupéré ses lunettes, tout autours d'elle, même l'homme en face, étaient floues et brumeux. Malgré cela, elle le fixait. Elle devait faire ses excuses auprès de Snape, pour lui avoir fait peur mais elle devait aussi restée fidèle à ses choix et ne pas se faire écrasé par l'imposant maître des potions. Sa tête lui tourna un peu, les effets de l'antidote… son allergie à ses composants surtout.

Severus Snape l'invita d'une voix sèche à s'asseoir, elle lui obéi docilement.

**-« Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemin. »** commença l'homme. **« Ce que tu as fait est inadmissible. Tu vas me remettre tes poisons et toutes tes armes, c'est hors de question que tu gardes ce genre de chose en ta possession. Ingérer une dose mortelle de ciguë sans prévenir ****qui que ce soit des non-effets possibles que cela aurait sur ton organisme et des autres qui apparaîtrait est immature et stupide. C'est digne du pire des enfants. Te rends-tu compte de la frayeur que tu as occasionnée à Gabrielle et aux autres ? Nous ne somme pas des devins, nous n'avons pas dons de voyance. C'était la dernière fois que tu faisais quelque chose du genre. J'exige que tu présente des excuses au professeur Lupin. Tu seras en retenu avec lui ou moi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Mais avant qu'à tu as répondre pour ta défense ? »**

Quelque peux intimider, Leslie releva la tête et ce décida à parler.

**-« Je suis navrée. Vraiment, je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété, je suis consciente de la stupidité de mes actes, accepté vous mes excuses ? » **demanda la fillette

L'homme réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer. Elle reprit donc la parole.

-**« Je n'avais pas conscience je crois, de ce que provoquerai mon comportement. Mais ce n'est pas une excuses, je sais. Je regrette d'avoir inquiété Gabrielle et vous, peut-être même le professeur Lupin… »**

-**« Lui aussi. »** coupa Snape.

**-« Lupin aussi. Mais, je ne peux vous remettre ni mes armes, ni mes poisons. De plus si je cesser soudainement d'en prendre, je redeviendrais vulnérables à ceux-ci. Je ne puis en aucun cas, c'est évident. À l'avenir, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois, avant de faire ce genre de chose et cela sans vous en informer. J'irai m'excuser auprès du professeur de DFCM. Je ne me servirais pas de ce que je possède contre lui, je vous le garanti.»**__conclu Leslie.

Severus la regarda d'un air glaciale.  
**- « Non vous allez me donner tu vas me donner tout ton attirail, je te jetterai un sort pour que tu reste immunisé mais il est HORS DE QUESTION que tu garde des armes et des poisons dangereux suis-je clair ? »**le brun était si froid que sa faisait bien plus peur que s'il avait crier.

-** « Mais..je.. »**essaya Leslie avant de voir le regard de Severus et se ravisa. **« D'accord.. »** finit-elle par dire se rendant bien compte qu'elle avait perdu la confiance du maître des potions et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas le choix.  
-** « Bien. » **dit-il un peu sèchement avant de lui lançait le fameux sort et d'appeler les « affaires » de Leslie dans sont bureau puis il congédia dans sa chambre, ou Gabrielle prenait sa douche ayant fini ses devoirs.

Timidement Leslie s'assit sur le lit de son amie et quand cette dernier sorti de la douche, la blanche s'excusa platement encore une fois. Gabrielle lui sourit et accepta. Leslie se leva et parti à son tour à la douche. Elle y passa près d'une heure, ressassant dans sa tête tout les événements de la semaine. Il fallait qu'elle récupère ses affaires et qu'elle trouve un endroit pour s'entraînait ; dans le manoir Snape, elle avait sa propre chambre et pouvait parfois s'isoler, ici non. De plus, elle devait continuer à prendre régulièrement du poison pour ne pas oublier les effets, sinon, elle n'y sera plus habitué et quand elle se trouvera face à son grand-père, elle sera incapable de résisté aux symptômes. Quand elle réapparut devant son amie, ses cheveux étaient trempés et elle avait revêtu ses lunettes de Geek et son pyjama le plus chaud. Elle s'allongea dans son propre lit. Avant de lui demander pourquoi son aconit ne se trouver pas dans les affaires qu'avait prit Snape.

La question auquel Gabrielle ne voulais pas répondre. Mais soit elle n'avait pas le choix alors autant le dire tout de suite.

-** « Par ce que l'aconit et dans ma poche. »** répondit calmement la brune.  
Dire que Leslie avait pâlit était se fichtre du monde.  
- **« Mais...pourquoi ?... » **demanda la palote.  
**- « Peut être par ce que ma meilleur amie en prend quand elle croit que je la voit pas. »**répondit Gabrielle assise au rebord de la fenêtre un livre sur les genoux.

-** « Es...ce...que..tu..tu...pourrai..me..la rendre ?... »**questionna la blanche.  
**- « A une condition. »**continua la brune impartiale. La blanche déglutit avant de répondre.  
**- « Laquelle ? »** dit-elle absolument pas sûr d'elle.  
**- « Je ne veux plus que tu me cache des choses, surtout comme ce qui c'est passer avec les poisons, plus de cachotterie, je veut pourvoir réagir en conséquence quand tu vas pas bien. Et ****encore plus vu que je vais te rendre cette aconit, je veux savoir ce que tu en fait. Je ne te demande pas de me raconter ton passé ou me en quoi consiste ton entraînement, je pense que tu le feras quand tu sera prête. Sa s'appelle la confiance. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance. »** Déclara-t-elle en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux.

Leslie ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir.

**-« Bien entendus. »** répondit-elle.

Désormais, elle allait devoir en dire plus que ça à son amie, sur son clan. Sinon, elle ne pourrait comprendre.

**-« L'Aconitum, tu sais ce que c'est ? »** demanda la plus petite.

**-« Aconitum est un genre de plantes, les aconits, de la famille des Ranunculaceae. Ce sont, pour un certain nombre, des espèces de plantes poussant en montagne et dont les fleurs semblent coiffées d'un casque. Elles contiennent des alcaloïdes toxiques, dont l'aconitine, poison mortel pour l'homme et pour de nombreux animaux. » **rétorqua Gabrielle d'un ton doctorale.

**-« Ma famille se nomme ainsi car la fleure la plus mortelle pour les garous est l'aconit. Depuis des siècles, ils ont appris à y résisté pour ne pas risqué de s'empoisonner ou d'empoisonner un des nôtres. C'est le symbole du clan. Nous sommes tous marquer dès la fin de nôtre première chasse.» expliqua-t-elle platement avant de se levé et d'enlevé son haut. Sur sa peau albâtre, une tache noir, juste en dessous de son bras gauche, sur son flan, une fleure noir, ressemblant à un casque s'ériger. « La mienne est noir car ma formation n'est pas fini et aussi car je suis considéré à cause de mes parents comme fautive. Elle ne sera colorée uniquement si je répare leur honneur. Ce n'est pas non plus un simple tatouage. Il est fait comme on les faisait il y à des siècles de ça, avec des fleurs de poisons écrasés notamment. Il grandit avec moi, il ne se déforme pas. C'est une marque de distinction. Si je venais à être capturé par erreur lors d'une grande chasse, il suffira que je plaide ma cause et qu'il regarde ce tatouage pour savoir si je suis bien une Aconitum. Cette marque est inimitable. Quand on trahit le clan, elle brûle la peau du traitre pour être une scarification et devient rouge parfois d'un noir rouge. Dès que l'on à cette marque, on ne peut trahir le clan. » **finit la blanche. **« Des questions ? »** demanda-t-elle. Leslie savait ce que demanderait son amie, **« Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais remarqué ? »**, cela l'angoissé.

**-« Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Pourquoi ? »** questionna son amie, dubitative.

Elle s'y attendait !

**-« Eh bien parque qu'avant de savoir que j'étais sorcière, je le couvrais de fond de teint blanc pour ne pas que tu le vois ou je prenais plus d'aconit que nécessaire, de l'Aconitum consanguineum, elle à la particularité d'agir sur les Aconitum comme dissimulateurs de leurs marques, en la mélangeant au fond de teint ou en en prenant. »** exposa la blanche. **« Je ne voulais pas… que tu le sache. J'avais peur de ta réaction. »**

**-« Comme s'y ça pouvait m'éloignai de toi ! » **s'exclama la brune.

Puis après quelques instant de réflexion, la brune sauta sur ses pieds se dirigea vers son lit saisit un oreiller, hurla** « IDIOTE ! BAKABAKABAKA ! »** et étouffa son amie. Profitant de la nudité de cette dernière, elle lui effleura les cotes et Leslie éclata de rire tout en s'étouffant. Ce n'est qu'après bien des minutes de luttes que Gabi laissa enfin Leslie respirai et remettre son haut. Puis Gabrielle vola les lunettes de son amie, la laissant presque aveugle, avec une vue digne d'Harry Potter. Leslie rageant, prit son propre oreiller traversa le couloir du dortoir féminin descendit ou plutôt dévala l'escalier sur les fesses, monta difficilement celui de Draco et entra en trombe. Quand elle trouva enfin le lit de ton ami, elle s'approcha à pas de loup. **« Debout mon Angeline. »** murmura-t-elle à son oreille, Draco remua et se retourna encore ensommeillée. Là Leslie aplatît son cousin sur le visage de son blondinet qui hurla et réveilla tout dortoir. Blaise, Théodore et les deux mollusques regardèrent Leslie comme un Dumby en string rose dansant la macarena. Dès que Malfoy rendit les armes, elle cessa, s'assit à califourchon sur lui et le chatouilla à l'en faire hurler. Blaise amuser vint aider la pâlotte. Ils arrêtèrent seulement quand Pansy et un 7 ème année débarquèrent furieux.

Après avoir échappé à la tuerie, Leslie plaqua un bisou sur la joue de Dray qui somnolé et sur le front de Blaise, avant de regagné avec difficulté sa chambre ou Gabrielle riait à en pleurait, cette dernière avait tout suivit à travers les yeux de Nott.

**OOOOO00000ooooooo00000OOOOOO ( Halloween 1 mois plus tard. ) **

Après une journée a casé les pieds a Weasley,faire des batailles de sort avec leurs amies, assister au cour et fait leurs devoir, les deux jeunes-filles allèrent au festin d'Halloween. Les citrouilles avez des tête qui se voulait effrayante mais faisait plutôt rire. Après un dîné copieux et plein de surprise tous retourné dans leur dortoirs.  
Gabrielle et Leslie discutait dans les couloirs quand la brune s'arrêta net au détour d'un couloirs .

**- « qu'es ce qu'il y a ? »**demanda la palote.

**- « rien...j'ai crut voir quelque chose mais...en faite nan... »** Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, elle avait crut voir le chien de la dernière fois mais non.

Elles continuèrent a marcher jusqu'à ce qu'une agitation ne les fassent déviait de leurs route.

Les griffons ne pouvait pas entrer dans leur salle commune la grosse dame avait disparu. Quand il l'as retrouvèrent on aurai dit qu'elle avait subi le sortilège de « ridiculus », elle commença a dire qu'elle avait refusait l'entrer a un homme qui l'avait agresser par la suite, d'où les marques sur le tableau.

Deux minute, griffures ! Tableau ! Le chien ! Gabrielle couru en sens inverse mais lorsqu'elle arriva comme tout a l'heure le couloirs était vide. Et Slurck ! le tableau avait parlé d'un homme qui l'avait agresser non ? Son amis canin était un animagi !

Et Mercredi ! Bon sang mais qui sa pouvais bien être ? Sa ne serai quand même pas...

Gabrielle ne dormis pas de la nuit tandis que la blanche avait fini par s'endormir puis ce qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse de la brune.

Le lendemain en se rendant dans la grande salle Gabrielle aurai pu avadakevriser tout le monde sans hésitation jusqu'à ce que...

**- « Hey ! Vous savez que les Griffy se sont fait attaquer par sirius Black ! »** leur dit draco une fois assise a la table.

To be continued...

Alors review ? S'il vous plaît ! On as besoin de votre avis !  
Au prochain chapitre

Draco & Vouivre


	7. Sinistros & Quidisch

**Chapitre 7: Sinistros & quidisch.**

Leslie admiré son amie sur son balais. Aujourd'hui, Gabrielle passait les sélections pour être attrapeuse remplaçante. Enchaînant looping et virage serré, elle attrapés encore et encore le vif d'or et cela en un temps record. Soufflant tout ses concurrents. Elle était impressionnante, aussi douée que son homologue Griffondor, si ce n'est meilleur.

Leslie l'observé admirative mais aussi préoccuper, elle se repasser en boucle les informations de la veille.

**Flash-back**

Draco leurs annonçait la nouvelle dans la grande salle. Le jour précédent, la gardienne de la salle commune des Griffondor, la grosse dame avait été attaqué. Il se révélé que ce fut Sirius Black.

Aussitôt Gabrielle avait sautée sur ses pieds et entraînés Leslie dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignard. Le fantôme n'étant pas là, elles s'étaient assise tranquillement dans des cabines en face l'une de l'autre. Gabrielle s'expliqua.

-**« Quand j'ai quitté l'infirmerie, je suis allés dans le parc, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Est venu à moi, un gros chien noir, semblable à un chien loup ou comme le dirait Trelawney à un Sinistros ou Grimm. Ce chien était très intelligent, il m'a écouté et je crois conseiller. Hier ? J'ai crus l'apercevoir dans l'école peu avant que l'agitation de l'attaque ne nous perturbes. Ce matin Dray nous annonce que c'était Sirius Black l'attaquant. Je pense que ce chien est un animagi donc Sirius Black. Je pense aussi que ce dernier n'est pas coupable des meurtres de Peter truc chouette et des moldus, de même qu'il n'a pas selon moi, trahit les Potter. Es tu d'accord avec mon raisonnement ?»**

Leslie réfléchit posément.

**-« C'est tout à fait possible que cet homme soit un animagi, après tout lui et Potter père étaient de très puissants sorciers. Néanmoins il n'est pas déclarer, si il est illégale c'est dur à prouvé. J'aimerais voir ce chien. Mais si cet animal est Sirius Black et donc un animagi, il faudra restées méfiantes, même si tout comme toi… je suis sûr, non, persuadée de son innocence. C'est évident. Ce type aurait put et dû aller à Serpentard mais il ne l'a pas fait, de plus il chérissait réellement ses amis, il suffit de visité son dossier et celui de ses camarades dans le bureau de McGonagall ou de Rusard. Ils les à aimé profondément, il n'aurait pas put les trahir. Je crois qu'il aurait préféré mourir… »** exposa Leslie, à court de mot. **« Restons prudente, Azkaban à put le pousser à la folie. »**

Gabrielle acquiesça.

Elles parlèrent encore dû sujet jusqu'à ce que l'heure d'aller en cours arrive. Elles s'y dirigèrent à contre cœur. Sur le coup de 15h30, elles eurent finit leurs cours, abandonnèrent leurs amis et filèrent en direction de l'orée de la forêt interdite, derrière le lac, aucun élèves n'allaient là-bas. Elles s'avancèrent un peu et attendirent.

Après quelque appel un gros chien noir arriva et Gabrielle s'en approcha, et lui flatta l'encolure avant de lui dire gentillesse :

**- « Bonjour je te présente mon amie, tu sais celle pour qui tu m'as conseillé ont voulait te dire merci .. » **dit la brune.  
Le canin la regarda un peu amusé, regarda la blanche avec méfiance mais lança un aboiement qui voulait dire **« Et t'es venu que pour sa je te crois pas »**.

La brune sourit.

-** « D'accord tu as gagné, tu aurai pu me demandait si tu voulais mangé je t'aurai apporté quelque chose , tu n'aurai pas terroriser les elfes de maison. »**fit la brune.  
**- « Ah tu m'as vu, mais les elfes mon pas laisser entrer »** aboya le chien.

**- « Rien que sa, alors prendre le chemin de la grande salle était mieux ? » **déclara la brune.  
**- « Pas vraiment puis ce que je suis pas allait dans la grande salle plus haut s'était mieux » **sembla répondre le Sinistros.

- **« Donc si je comprend bien tu est allais vers la tour, serai ce toi qui as terrorisé les tableaux ? »** demanda Gabrielle.

- **« Non, ou peut être un juste, par ce qu'elle m'agaçait »** aboya le canin.

- **« Elle ? Une dame ou demoiselle a fait les frais de ton agacement ? »** continua-t-elle.

-** « Plus un pouf qu'autre choses » **sembla marmonner le chien.

- **« A serai-ce toi le responsable des griffure de la grosse-dame qui sert de porte aux griffon d'or? »** dit-elle.

- **« Peut être que oui...peut être que non... pourquoi tu demande si tu le sais. »** aboya le chien un peu méfiant.

- **« Okay, okay vas-y pose une question et je te répondrai franchement » **répliqua la brune.  
- **« pourquoi tu as amené ton amie puis ce que de toute évidence tu en sais plus que tu ne devrai ? »** aboya-t-il.  
- **« disons que mon amie n'avait qu'une partie du puzzle que j'ai presque reconstituait et elle as mon entière confiance, alors quand elle m'as exposé son raisonnement sur les différent événements je lui est exposé le mien, et ont avait prévu que notre prochaine étape d'enquête serai la cabane hurlante mais il s'avère que nous n'avons plus vraiment de raison d'y aller puis ce que nous pensons que tu es un animagus je me trompe ? »** déclara d'une petite voix la brune absolument pas hostile.

Le chien ne répondit pas tout de suite, il la jaugeait, elle serai un bon allié, surtout qu'elle le savait innocent et si elle savait qu'il était animagi elle connaissait aussi sont identité mais qu'es ce qu'il lui disais qu'elle ne dirai rien ?  
Semblant suivre son raisonnement Gabrielle finit par dire :

- **« Écoute ont veut juste t'aider mais si tu veut pas on s'en vas et on n'a aucune raison de le dire a qui que se soit, sa ne nous apporterais rien a par des journaliste, des interrogatoire et peut être azkaban pour complicité. Après c'est sur qu'on ne gagne rien a t'aider a part mettre un vrai criminel derrière les barreaux et peut être un professeur pour devenir animagi puis qu'on allé se risquait seule mais je suis pas non plus suicidaire. »** expliqua-t-elle.  
Le chien sembla jugeait le pour et le contre avant de demandait : **« Et ton amie qu'es ce qui me dit que je peut lui faire confiance? »**

**- « Je ne dirai rien je tient trop a Gabrielle pour sa, plutôt mourir que parler » **assura la blanche.  
**- « Je lui confirai ma vie comme je mourrai pour elle. Et je sais qu'elle ferai de même pour moi mais si tu veut une promesse... »**Continua la brune.  
Le canin réfléchit avant de finalement dire que s'était d'accord. Elles lui rappeler les maraudeurs a son époque.

**- « je suis sur que tu connais un endroit ou l'on pourra parlé de se que tu cherche a Poudlard Sirius Black »** dit-elle calme et gentille.

Le chien la regarda un peu choqué avant de _« soupirer »_ et de ce tourné vers la forêt en faisant signe de le suivre. Une fois qu'il furent assez loin il se changea en homme.

Il était grand et maigre, son visage émacié était semblable à un squelette où deux orbes grises brillais, étranges. Ses cheveux noirs étaient sales, ses vêtements des lambeaux pendaient lamentablement. La pâlotte était impressionné néanmoins. Concentrant sa magie, elle fouilla son esprit à la recherche d'un sort capable de le maîtriser. Pitoyablement, le seul qui lui vient en tête fut **« Petrificus totalis »**.

Gabrielle le jaugeait, il était vraiment en sale état, elle s'en voulut un peu de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre de la nourriture avec elle. Le pauvre semblait si fin, elle aurait put le cassé en deux, si elle avait voulut.

Sirius Black posa son regard un peu fou sur les gamines devant lui. Si jamais, elles tentaient de le trahir, il devrait les en empêcher et cela ne serait pas jolie à voir. Cependant, il s'efforça de ne pas y penser. Il les fixa, mal à l'aise. Les yeux charbon de la gamine aux cheveux lunaire tranchait son visage pâle comme la mort. Pourtant ceux-ci étaient cachés derrière d'énorme lunette, mais Sirius les sentaient sur lui, inquisiteurs et curieux. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Heureusement la brune vola à son secours, ses yeux émeraude pétillants.

**-« Le plus simple est de commencé par ce qu'il c'est passé avec Petit-gros et les Potter. »** l'aida Gabrielle.

**-« Oui…eh bien. Aux yeux du monde sorcier, les James et Lily m'avait choisit comme gardien du secret… vous savez ce que c'est ? » demanda Black. Deux hochements de têtes lui répondirent. « Bien. Quand ils se sont fait assassinés, c'était évident que leurs gardien les avaient donné à Voldemort, tous se son alors tourné vers moi. J'étais le meilleur amis de James or je n'étais pas le gardien, je n'étais pas le traître. C'était Peter. Il était si chétif et faible, que j'ai pensé que jamais Voldemort n'irai à lui. J'avais tord, il les a trahit sans remord et à mis en scène sa mort pour que je sois accusé… je suis innocent. » **expliqua le brun, soufflant les derniers mots.

Leslie sentis un afflux de pitié qu'elle rejeta. « Non, ce type a tenu dans Azkaban durant une décennie, la pitié il s'en fout ! » pensa la blanche.

**-« Je vois, je comprends. Expliquez nous maintenant ce que vous faîtes ici. »** demanda gentiment Gabi.

Sirius réfléchit un instant.

**-« Je ne suis pas le seul animagus de ma promotion, James et Peter l'étaient aussi. Et l'un deux est ici. Dans ses murs. Sous sa forme animagi. »** exposa le brun.

Gabrielle se figea et Leslie écarquilla les yeux. Peter Pettigrow était ici à Poudlard.

**-« En quoi se change le traître ? » **questionna Leslie.

**-« En rat. » **répondit aussitôt Sirius.

Les deux filles se regardèrent « pourquoi sa m'étonne pas ? » semblait-elle dire.

**-« Il doit y avoir des tonnes de rats dans cette école, comment…. » **commença Leslie.

**-« Mais attends ! Weasley à un rat ! »** s'exclama Gabi.

**-« Et Black à voulut pénétrer dans la tour Griffondor ! »** renchérit Less.

**- « Sa explique pourquoi Weasley se plaint tout le temps que sont rat s'échappe »** continua La brune.  
**- « En faite le sale traître a peur que Sirius l'attrape »** renchérit la palote.

**- « Et Lupin qui as faussé la piste comme quoi Sirius se cacherai dans la cabane hurlante il doit avoir des doutes sur sa culpabilité »** expliqua Gabrielle.

**- « Rémus et a poudlard ? »** demanda le brun étonné qu'il le défende.

**- « Et le faite qu'il garde un œil sur Weasley son instinct de loup doit y être pour quelque chose ! »** répondit la palote ravie de recoller les morceaux.

**- « Vous savez pour Rémus ? »** questionna Sirius, bluffé.

**- « Mais y a pas que ça, Severus pense que notre évadé vise Potter pour finir le travaille de son maître, mais en faite non ! » **S'exclama la brune.  
**- « Severus ? Severus Snape ? » **demanda le brun qui commencer a s'impatienter.

**- « Mais oui c'était évide... »** commença la blanche.

**- « SA SUFFIT TOUTE LES DEUX JE SUIS TOUJOURS LA JE VOUS SIGNALE ! »** hurla l'évadé. Elles se reportèrent leurs attention sur lui, navré de s'être emporté.

**- « Excuse nous mais sa fait des mois qu'on cogite et maintenant tout s'éclaire ! »**dit la palote.

**- « Alors pour te répondre, oui Mr Lupin est a Poudlard puis ce que c'est notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ensuite oui nous savons et oui il s'agit bien de Severus snape, et ces quoi cette histoire de «blague stupide » ? » **exposa la brune.

Sirius assimila les informations. Il se trémoussa mal à l'aise.

**-« C'est une blague de ma part, totalement débile et dangereuse et…et vous n'avez pas à… » un haussement de sourcil moqueur venant de Gabrielle l'obligea à reprendre contenance. « Alors que 'Mus se changeait en loup dans la cabane, j'ai convaincu Snape d'y allez et il à faillit se faire tuer. C'est James qui la sauvé dès qu'il à sut ce que j'avais fait. Servilus ne nous à jamais pardonné, il croit encore que Remus était dans le coup. »** expliqua le brun, coupable.

Leslie dû retenir son envie de meurtre alors qu'une aura meurtrier apparaissait. Cet idiot aurait pu tuer Severus ! Cet idiot, avait faillit le tuer pour une brouille de collégiens ? Mais quel abruti !

Inspirant, expirant, elle s'efforça à restée calme. Gabrielle consciente du manège respiratoire de son amie, enchaina sur un autre sujet. La stratégie !

**-« Comment devons-nous nous y prendre pour choper ce rat ? » **demanda Gabrielle.

**-« Le chat, un chat orange, appartenant à un Griffondor. Il tente de l'attrapé pour moi. »** Informa Black.

**-« On peut empoisonnés sa nourriture. »** proposa la blanche.

**-« Pas de poisons mortelle Leslie ! »** s'amusa Gabrielle.

**-« Mais pas mortellement ! Un paralysant par exemple. »** rétorqua Less.

-**« On le récupère comment ? »** répondit la brune.

**-« Accio rat ? » **dit Leslie, en manque d'idée.

**-« Sino… »** commença l'animagi.

**-« Il nous faudrait un sortilèges spéciales ! Tu as toujours l'autorisation pour accédés à la bibliothèque de Severus ? » **demanda Gabrielle à son amie.

**-« Ouai, c'est chaud par contre, il m'en veux et se méfie toujours. »** soupira Less.

-**« On fera avec. »** conclu la brune.

**- « Je peut aussi le faire moi.. » **déclara la brune.

**- « SINON VOUS POUVEZ M'ECOUTER ! »** leur rappela Sirius.

**- « Pardon ! Ont t'écoute. »** dirent-elle. Vraiment ces filles l'amuser.

**- « Vous n'avez cas essayer de le récupérer a Weasley pendant le match Griffondor/ serpentard... »** proposa le brun.

**- « Leslie approche.. »** dit Gabrielle en lui faisant signe d'approchée. La blanche s'approcha et la brune lui chuchota des trucs a l'oreille.

**- « C'est fou ont n'y arrivera pas... »** déclara Less avant de se faire encore happer par Gab.

**- « Qu'es ce que vous comploter ? »** demanda Sirius. ( Simba? Mauffassa ? Pardon j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD )

**- « C'est de la folie.. »** continua la blanche les yeux un peu écarquiller.

-** « Je suppose que je ne serai pas dans la confidence n'es ce pas ? »** demanda Sirius.

Gabrielle lâcha Leslie qui la regarda un peu éberluer l'autre avec un sourire **« sa ne me dit rien qui vaille »** pensa le brun.

**« C'est totalement fou...Mais sa marche ! » **dit la blanche.

Vu de l'extérieur on aurai dit des psychopathe en puissance pensa le brun, pas étonnant qu'elle soit a serpentard. Il était bien content qu'elle soit dans son camp.

Après avoir promis encore une fois à Black de ne rien dire et de le tenir informé ainsi que de le nourrir. Il se retransforma. Gabrielle lui flatta l'encolure et pour la première fois, Leslie se dérida et s'approcha, lui caressant la tête. Puis elles regagnèrent le château.

**Fin flash-back**

Bientôt aura lieu le match Lions contre Serpents. Leslie devra intervenir rapidement mais au préalable, elle devait demander une faveur à Dray. Ou plutôt exigé du blond qu'il lui rembourse une de ses dettes car Malfoy avait contracté au cours de l'été de nombreuses dettes auprès de Leslie.

Gabrielle chipa une énième fois le vif et un coup de sifflet retentit. Se posant au sol, Gabrielle eu le plaisir d'entendre qu'elle était prise, évidemment.

Leur plan se mettait en place.

Le diner était déjà à son quart quand les plats des lions éclatèrent à leurs visages. Leslie avait décidé de testé un petit tour sur les rouges et ors. Le tout fonctionna à merveille. Ronald Weasley était couvert de jus de citrouille, ce dernier lui dégouliné sur le visage et dans les cheveux, tachant sa modeste robe. Harry Potter lui avait une parti du visage couvert de purée, Hermione Granger s'en sortait avec du porridge dans les cheveux tandis que Neville Londubat écopés de purée également, dans l'œil.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent aussitôt de rires vite suivit du reste de la grande salle, même Snape qui se cacha derrière une de ses manche. McGonagall eut de la peine à rétablir le calme et jeta un sort nettoyant aux malheureux élèves.

Ravie de son tour, une parfaite diversion. Elle devait continuer à testé toutes sortes de tours pour le jour J.

**00000ooooooooo00000000 (match Gryffondor / Serpentard )**

Le stade était plein, les hurlement des supportéres. Tous attendez avec impatience le nouvel attrapeur de serpentard. Snape se réjouissait d'avance de la victoire des serpents aucune chance contre Gabrielle et sa il savait de quoi il parlait.  
Le commentateur n'y allait pas de main morte et attisait la soif de savoir des élèves et professeurs. Un peu plus loin a l'entré du stade dans l'ombre se tenait un énorme chien noir lui aussi attendant impatiemment mais pour d'autre raisons.

Leslie dans les gradins avait réussis a faire chanter Draco pour qu'il aille caser les pieds au gryffon a son signale un peu après le commencement du match.  
Gabrielle, prête attendais la fin de l'équipe pour rentrer sur le terrain, a l'entré en face se trouvait Potter et son équipe. Elle entra dans son esprit et commença a fouiller tout en avançant maintenant au milieu du stade. **« Aller aller trouve moi sa ! »** s'exigea t-elle a elle même. Ils était sur le point de s'envoler quand elle trouva le mot de passe des Griffondors dans l'esprit du brun.

Le match commença et déjà Gabrielle enchaînait looping sur figure a la recherche du vif pendant que Potter statique dans un coin regarder le match en essayant de remettre en ordre ses pensées bizarrement en vrac.

**« Trouvé ! »** S'exclama intérieurement la brune qui venait de repérer le vif. Elle partie en piqué destination 3 mètres plus bas, slaloma entre les joueurs, passa a 30 cm de deux balais qui aller entrait en collision, tendit la main et attrapa une petite boule dorée. L'attrapeur des rouges et ors a 5 mètres derrière elle.

La foule retenait son souffle et Gabrielle tandis le vif sous les cris un peu indigné du commentateur mais sous un assaut d'applaudissement quand tout a coup tout s'arrêta.  
Le stade était encercler de dètraqueurs et Potter venait de se faire attraper par la gorge et la créature commencer a lui prendre la vie.  
Gabrielle vit que personne ne réagissait.** « Tous terrorisé si personne ne bouge il vas mourir ! »** fut ce qu'elle pensa.

Elle prit une grande inspiration en priant pour que Leslie et réussis, pris sa baguette et hurla :  
**- « SPECTRO PATRONUM ».** De sa baguette sortit une fumée argenté avant de se transformé en Dragon Géant plus de 50m de long, 60m de large avec des arabesque de différent ton sur les ailles qui s'envola gueule ouverte vers les dètraqueur qui essayer de s'échapper avant que la bête ne referme sa gueule sur eux. Mais Gabrielle ne regarder pas cela, la seule chose qu'elle voyait c'est Potter entrain de faire une chute plus de 30m de haut !** Direction le SOL !**

Elle descendit en piquer, puissance a fond, il fallait le rattraper !

**- « PLUS VITE ! PLUS VITE ! »** cria-t-elle sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Harry n'était plus cas un quinzaine de mètre du sol ! Elle força sur le balais, elle tendit le bras touchant les doigts du survivant _– Qui ne le sera plus si tu l'attrape pas ! -_ qui s'échappèrent. **« Allez encore un peu ! »** pensa-t-elle, plus jamais elle ne laisserez quelqu'un mourir sans réagir !  
Le brun n'était plus qu'a quelque mètres de sa destination mortelle. 5,4,3,2...**CLAC !**

Alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle, le craquement sonore ne fut pas celui des os du brun mais ceux de l'épaule de la Serpentarde qui venait de se déboîté tandis qu'elle serrait son avant bras avec la ferme intention de ne pas le lâcher.

Elle descendit tout doucement vers le sol, lorsqu'elle toucha le sol elle lâcha son balais qui retomba mollement au sol tandis qu'elle passer le bras de Potter par dessus ses épaules et de son autre main elle donna le vif qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de garder a bibine qui la regardait soufflé. Et finalement passa sa main désormais libre sur les hanches du jeune homme pour aller a la rencontre de Pomfresh paniquait. Une fois le griffon laisser a pommy , Gabrielle récupéra son balais alors que son épaule droite se rappeler a elle. Elle regarda la foule tous applaudissait, par ce qu'elle avait gagné, par ce qu'elle avait chassé les horrible dètraqueurs et par ce qu'elle avait sauvé quelqu'un.  
Gabrielle, elle, souhaité seulement que Leslie et réussis.

Ce que cette dernière fit. Mais hélas…tous ne se passa pas comme prévue.

Comme elle l'avait demandé Dray distrayait Weasley et Granger tandis que Leslie se « delusionna » et attrapa dans la poche du roux le rat. Il mordit le doigt de Leslie qui le lâcha un instant avant de la rattrapé. Elle saigné abondamment et rependit son sang sur la tribune. Les sourcils froncés, elle immobilisa le rat, le glissa dans une de ses poches et s'éloigna vers la sortie. Elle entendit des exclamations ravi venant des Serpentards avant quelles ne se changent en hurlements de terreurs. Leslie se sentit vaseuse et un froid inconnu lui saisir les tripes, elle vacilla, se stoppant dans sa fuite. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle tremblait, un violent mal de crâne la saisit alors que toute réjouissance ou idée de bonheur la quittée. Les images honnies qu'elle n'avait plus vues depuis des semaines revinrent en force, en même temps que des silhouettes cadavériques volaient vers le survivant.

Elle revit le jeune homme brun agenouillé que l'on battait à mort, la jeune femme que l'on roués de coups et que l'on violé. Le bûcher ou elle brûler, le coup d'épée et la tête de l'homme qui roulés au sol, les gémissements du bébé.

A bout de force, les larmes aux yeux Leslie vit Gabrielle saisir sa baguette et hurler.

**-« SPECTRO PATRONUM ! »**

Un immense dragon chargea les Détraqueurs qui fuirent lâchement.

Leslie se releva tremblante et nauséeuse. Le survivant chuté et Gabi le poursuivait. Espérant le rattrapée, elle y mit tout son cœur. Inextremis, elle le sauva. Leslie inquiète et secouée prit son courage à deux mains faisant fit des images d'horreurs qui la submergés, elle trottina jusqu'à la sorti du stade à la recherche de Black. Elle arriva à bout de souffle en bas des gradins, un chien noir l'air passablement furieux et inquiet tourné en rond.

**-« Je l'ai ! » **souffla-t-elle, victorieuse.

Quand il la vit arrivé et aboya et parti vers la forêt l'air déjà plus ravi.

Less retourna au château et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Elle créa magiquement une cage et y enferma le rat paralysée.

Désormais elle devait attendre son amie.

Gabrielle dut aller a l'infirmerie avec Potter et Pomfresh a l'infirmerie. Une fois le brun testait et soigné ce fut au tour de la serpentarde.  
-** « Ce n'est que déboîté mademoiselle, je vais vous la remettre, une potion anti-douleur et vous pourrez retourné dans votre dortoir et interdiction de bouger votre épaule brusquement pendant au moins deux jours ! »** déclara l'infirmière.

La brune avait vaguement écouté les consignes de Pommy, la douleur lui donnant l'effet qu'on lui arracher l'épaule. Elle serrai les dents.  
**- « Prête ? 1,2...3. »**récita le dragon de l'infirmerie.  
**CLAC**

Gabrielle laissa échapper un petit cris de douleur, lorsque sont épaule fut remise, la douleur était toujours présente mais moins.

**- « Voila tenez pour la doul.. »** commença l'infirmière mais la brune lui avait pris la fiole des mains, débouché et bu d'une traite avec un grimace de dégoût.

Déjà Gab commencer a ressentir la douleur s'amoindrir, elle descendit du lit ou ont l'avait assise et demanda si elle pouvait partir.  
Un regard un peu étonné de pommy se posa sur elle avant de la laisser partir.

Gabrielle couru jusqu'à sa salle commune ou elle se fit applaudir par les serpentards qui fêtait leur victoire. Après avoir distraitement répondu aux questions, saluer, et rassurer Draco sur son états elle réussis a monter dans sa chambre ou Leslie attendait.  
**- « Tu l'as ? »** demanda la brune pleine d'espoirs. D'un signe sont amie lui désigna la table sur laquelle trônait une cage, un rat apparemment paralysé a l'intérieur.

**- « WAZAA ! TU L'AS EU! MA LESLIE EST LA MEILLEUR ! »**hurla Gabrielle en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.

Celle-ci ravie lui rendit son étreinte, un sourire fou sur le visage, elle en avait bien besoin. Mais son instinct maternel prit le dessus.

**-« Comment vas-tu ? » **demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

**-« C'est un peu douloureux mais une potion anti-douleur et tout va pour le mieux, je m'en suis bien sorti ! »** la rassura la brune.

Plus ou moins rassuré, la blanche remis au point encore une fois, la suite du plan. Elles ne devaient pas se trompées ! L'évadé comptait sur elles !

**-« Ce serait plus simple si c'était moi qui…. »**

-**« Deux fois deux ? »**

**-« 4 ! »**

**-« 8 fois 6 ?! »**

**-« euuuh… quarante-…huit ! »**

**-« Huit fois sept plus trois !? »**

**-« Euuuh….60 ? »**

**-« Perduuue ! C'est 59 ! J'y vais ! »**

**-« Enfoirée de tricheuse de merde ! Tu m'attaque avec mon point faible ! »**

**-« Les maths c'est important tu sais ! Je suis nulle aussi mais moi je bosse ! »** s'exclama la brune victorieuse.

**-« Mais ça sert à riiiien ! J'aiiiiiiime pas, tu m'enquiquiiiiiine ! » **chuina la blanche.

**-« Bref c'est moi qui y vais ! »**

-**« MERDUM ! »**

Sur ce… la suite du plan s'enclencha.

Gabrielle était ravie, Elle allait devoir entrer chez l'ennemi et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir, a moins que...la réhabilitation de Sirius soit aussi un sujet d'allégresse...

**- « Hey comment tu compte t'y prendre ? »** demanda la palote toujours vexer.

**- « Demain, je vais sécher un cours et me glisser dans leurs dortoirs » **expliqua la brune.

**- « Et je peut savoir quel cours tu compte sacrifié Miss l'héroïne des serpents »** demanda Leslie réprobatrice.

**- « Hum...histoire de la magie où divination... »**fit distraitement la brune.

**- « Tu vas me laisser avec la femme-mouche !? Toute seule ?! »** s'exclama la blanche.

**- « Je suis désolé mon ange, tu voudras que je laisse un petit souvenir au gryffons ? Ou que je te ramène quelque chose ? »** continua Gabrielle.

La blanche sembla réfléchir puis tira son amie vers elle.

**- « Dans ce cas... »** commença la palote avant de chuchoté a l'oreille de son amie.

Les lèvres de Gabrielle s'étirèrent en un sourire parfaitement serpentard.

**- « Pauvre gryffonds »** dit-elle en se frottant les mains.

Elles se mirent un pyjama et allèrent se coucher.

**00000Ooooooooo00000000**

Le lendemain Leslie se traina seule jusqu'en cours de divination. Elle connaissait la théorie par cœur ! Mais la pratique était une catastrophe, de plus cette femme l'horripilait ! Elle se dit un instant que si elle et Gabrielle n'avait pas pendant les vacances, fait ce rituel de savoir (MAGIE NOIRE), elles s'amuseraient. Certes les cours seraient dures et elles n'auraient que peu de connaissances en matières de magie mais au moi, elles écouteraient en classe et y apprendrais des choses. Potions était le seule cours ou Leslie apprenait encore. Quoi me direz-vous ? Les maths bien sûres. Snape avait saisit son point faible et s'amuser bien. L'obligeant à calculer mentalement et lui interdisant d'utiliser le sortilège « calculorem » pour lui facilité la tâche. Désormais, elle arrivait un peu à changeait les millilitres en centilitres sans se tromper.

Bref… elle s'ennuyer à mourir ! Elle ne pouvait décidément pas déranger Pansy, Blaise, Nott et Dray avec ses histoires, eux ils devaient étudiez !

D'ailleurs, Pansy la rattrapa.

**-« Bah alors Lessie, t'en fais une tête ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » **demanda gentiment Pansy**.**

**-« Gabi sèche la divination ! » **couina la blanche

**-« Oooouh dur ! Je reste avec toi si tu veux bien ! » **s'enthousiasma la brune.

**-« Je veux bien Pans mais je vais te déconcentrée, non ?**

**-« Meuuuuh non, t'inquiète pas ! Attends…. » **s'amusa Parkinson** « BLAISE ZABINI ! » **hurla-t-elle.

Ce dernier sursauta avant de se désolidarisé de Nott et Dray qui baillé encore.

**-« Oui ma chère ? » **dit-il en accourant.

**-« Viens à notre table en divination, Lessie est pas très doué et à besoin de soutien et comme t'es le seul à y pigé un truc… ! » **ordonna la fille guillerette.

**-« Mais avec plaisir jolie brune ! Que ne ferais-je pas pour ma Leslie chérie ! » **s'amusa-t-il, envoyant un clin d'œil aux demoiselles.

Pendant ce temps Gabrielle sous sort de désillusion, filait vers la tour des rouges et ors.

Gabrielle avançait dans les couloirs, direction la tour des gryffons ! Leslie lui avait lancée un sort de désillusion et elle pouvait donc se déplacer sans être vu.  
Elle arriva devant le portrait de la grosse-dame.

Elle arriva devant le portrait du chevalier.

**- « Qui est la ? Montre-toi félon ! »** demanda le tableau.

**- « Une élève de Serpentard qui vient voir quelqu'un, madame. »** dit-elle charmeuse.

**- « Je ne laisse entrer que ceux qui ont le mot de passe, gourgandine. » **répondit la femme grasse.

**- « Si ce n'est que sa... Pendragon. » **dit la brune invisible.

Le tableau marmonna un truc incompréhensible avant de la laisser passer. Le portrait une fois ouvert, Gabrielle entra.

La salle était toute dans les ton rouge et or donnant un coté trop chaleur a l'endroit, « c'est jolie mais sa n'as rien a voir avec la beauté des serpents.

Elle trouva l'entrait des dortoirs et monta dans ce des garçons,jusqu'au 3éme étages donc par la même occasion les chambres des troisièmes année.  
**« WAH! Y a besoin d'une femme de ménage ici c'est le souk ! »** ne put s'empêcher de dire la brune.

C'était même pire que sa. **« Bon okay, a la guerre comme a la guerre. » **ainsi donc Gabrielle entreprit de trouver le lit appartenant a Weasley.  
20 bonne minutes plus tard elle le trouva, après un prière a Kami-sama, elle sortie une fiole de sa poche avant d'en versait sur le drap du rouquin. Le liquide était carmin et visqueux, du sang auriez vous dit, et vous auriez raison mais du sang de grenouille.

Elle regarda un peu sont œuvre avant de redescendre dans la salle commune des rouge et ors.  
« Roh sérieux ces couleurs me donne envie de vomir ont va rendre sa plus jolie.. » pensa la brune un sourire machiavélique au lèvres.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle jeta un sort sur la salle commune qui prit des couleurs vert flashi et roses barbie avec marqué en rouge au dessus de la cheminée : **« C'EST LE LION DE CLOPATRE C'EST LE ROI DES ANIMAUX COURAGEUX POUR CE BATTRE MAIS DE L'ESPRIT ALORS SA ZERO ! ».**

Contente de son mauvais coup, la brune sortit. Plus loin elle se désilutionna et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Contente de son mauvais coup, la brune sortit. Plus loin elle se dé-désillusionna et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Quand elle pénétra dans la grande salle, elle fut interceptée par une tornade blanche et noir. Leslie et Blaise.

**-« Bah, Lessie, qui y a ? »** demanda la brune. Pansy ayant détente sur elle.

**-« Alors alors ? »** demanda la blanche.

**-« Euh…alors alors ?! » **imita la métis.

Gabrielle les regarda un moment, ces deux idiots bras dessus, bras dessous.

**-« Pfffffffffff….Bwahaha ! » **lâcha Gabrielle avant d'allez s'asseoir avec Dray, Pansy et Théo.

Le rapprochement entre ses deux là ne lui avait pas échappé et voir son amie s'entravertir lui plaisait beaucoup, bien qu'elle jalouser un peu Blaise.

**-« Maiiis euh ! Attends mwaaaa ! »** pialla Leslie.

Cette fille était une vrai gamine qui se cachée derrière un masque de maturité. Elle allait hurler de joie en apprenant la nouvelle !

Se frottant sadiquement les mains, elle entama son repas, son amie assise en face d'elle à coté du métis lui lançait des regards conspirateurs.

La blanche ne lâcha pas son amie du regard durant dix bonne minute jusqu'à ce que Blaise lache :

**-« Leslie mon amour, je vais être jaloux si tu continue ! »**

L'albinos se tourna vers le garçon surprise.

**-« Comment ?! Tu me trompe ma chérie ! »** s'exclama Pansy.

**-« Mais ma Less d'amour ! Tu n'es pas à moi ? » **questionna Théo.

**-« Mais… C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !? »** cria Draco.

Leslie les joues brûlantes éclata de rire en même temps que Gabrielle. Vite suivit des autres alors que les deux mollusques ne pipaient mot.

La journée s'écoula lentement, le soir venue, elles se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs, direction la grande salle, et la brune prit le temps de lui demander :

**-« Alors comme ça ce petit manège existe aussi avec les autres ? »**

**- « C'est arriver en cour de divination quand tu mettait notre plan en place, comme j'étais toute seule... » **expliqua la blanche.

**- « Je suis contente que tu te sois rapprocher d'eux. »** continua la brune.

**- « C'est vrai !? » **

**- « Bien sur ! » **s'exclama son amie avant d'entrer dans la grande salle.  
Elles s'assirent a leur table a coté de leurs amie avant de remarquer que les Griffondor était absent.  
Macgonagall arriva dans la grande salle pleine de peinture jaune tandis que parmi les élève beaucoup avait fait pareille passant par l'arc-en-ciel de couleur.** « tient ont se prend pour des clowns » **pensa Gabrielle en souriant.  
**- « Minerva, Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes peinturlurer ? »** demanda Albus Dumbledore.  
**- « Il se trouve que notre salle commune c'est retrouver par merlin sais quel moyen affublé de couleur rose barbie et vers pétant alors qu'en rouge était écrit le message suivant :« C'EST LE LION DE CLOPATRE C'EST LE ROI DES ANIMAUX COURAGEUX POUR CE BATTRE MAIS DE L'ESPRIT ALORS SA ZERO ! » et que lorsque nous avons essayer de l'enlever tous ceux qui ont essayer se sont retrouvé peinturlurer ALBUS !. »** Dit la directrice des Griffons devenant rouge colère prés a exploser.

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire cette pauvre femme en voyait de toutes les couleurs et était passée par toutes les couleurs, elle n'en pouvait plus et était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Quand aux lions, ils n'avaient jamais, oh grand jamais subit pareils humiliation et cela depuis l'existence même de leur maison. Ils avaient toujours était la maison des meneurs et des gagnant de l'école. Aujourd'hui, ils n'en menaient pas larges.

Bien entendus devant ce récit les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire tandis que le trio d'ors pénétré la grande salle. Harry Potter était intégralement peint en vert, _**« Pour une fois qu'il s'accorde avec ses yeux. » **_pensa Malfoy.

Hermione Granger ressemblait à une orange alors que son ami Ronald Weasley semblait être une aubergine. Ils étaient fou furieux et devant les ricanements –presque hurlement de rires- des verts et argents, Ron mina de se précipité vers eux, c'est Hermione qui le retint tant bien que mal tandis que Neville Londubat entièrement bleu turquoise retenait Potter.

Ils lancèrent des regards furieux au groupe de Draco. Ces derniers n'en pouvaient plus de rires, ils jubilaient encore plus depuis l'arrivé de Potter & Co.

Dumbledore se leva et fila aussitôt dans la salle commune de rouge et or, non sans avoir envoyé Minerva et les autres à l'infirmerie. Il revint l'instant d'après intégralement rose. Il lança son regard espiègle plus si espiègle que ça vers Gabrielle et Leslie avant de dire haut et fort.

**-« Je veux qu'avant demain matin, le maléfice sévissant sur la tours de Griffondor soit retiré. Les coupables ne seront épargnées qu'à cette condition ! »** annonça le directeur. Avant de se dirigé à son tour vers l'infirmerie priant pour que cette immonde couleur lui soit enlevé. Car demain, il avait un rendez-vous important et ce serait une honte pour lui, une honte impérissable, s'il se présentait ainsi.

Le reste du repas se passa calmement, les Serpentard particulièrement joyeux ne manquées pas de félicités plus ou moins discrètement la ou les coupables.

Quand le repas fut finit, elles se précipitèrent vers leurs chambres.

**- « T'as vu la tête de Macgo ?! »** s'exclama Leslie pouffant de rire.  
**- « T'as vu Severus au bort des larmes ?! »**

**- « Et la tête de Weasley ?! »**

**- « Le regard en colère de Dumby aussi. »** termina la brune

Oui, Gabrielle avait compatis alors discrètement elle avait modifié son sort pour que le lendemain au réveil les colorer ne le soit plus.

**- « Il faut amener le rat a Sirius. » **dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la cage. Son amie derrière elle.  
Elle observa le rat s'agiter et faire le tour de sa cage alors qu'elle se rapprocher un peu.  
**- « Tien toi tranquille ou je t'endolorise sale traître ! »**Dit froidement la brune. Le rat s'immobilisa sur le champ.

Leslie lui lança un regard plein de mépris avant de faire rétrécirent et le glissa dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers les couloirs avec Gabrielle.

Leslie lui lança un regard plein de mépris avant de faire rétrécirent et le glissa dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers les couloirs avec Gabrielle.

Elle glissait sans bruit dans les couloirs précédant son amie plus bruyante dans sa démarche. Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite, rien. Reculant de quelques pas, elle prévint la brune que la voie était libre et s'avança de nouveau pour ouvrir le chemin. Elles étaient presque dehors. L'air frais picotait déjà le visage de Less et son cœur se gonflait de joie. Bientôt, un innocent serait réhabilité. Ses souffrances se stopperaient ! Il serait libre et sa vie reprendrait son cour naturelle.

Elle s'apprêtait un poser un pied dehors quand Lupin, l'intercepta. N'ayant pas eu le temps de prévenir Gabrielle de cette soudaine apparition, celle-ci la percuta.

**-« Professeur Lupin ! »** s'exclamèrent-elle en cœur.

**-« Mesdemoiselles Diavinali et Aconitum. Que fait vous dehors si tard et après le couvre feu ?»**

**-« Euuuuh…. »**

**-« J'enlève vingt point à Serpentard pour chacune d'entre vous… »**

**-« … »**

**-« Ne faites pas cette tête Miss Aconitum, cela fait quarante points. Maintenant je vais vous raccompagné a votre dortoir et vous me ferez le plaisir de venir me voir en heure de colle à ****chacune de vos heures de temps libres et cela toute la semaine. Avez-vous conscience qu'un dangereux criminel rode dans les parages ? »** argua le professeur.

**-« Criminel sais vite dit c'est pas comme si queudver n'y était pour rien »**marmonna la brune avec humeur.  
-** « Pardon Mademoiselle ? »** demanda lupin.  
- **« Rien Monsieur. » dit elle. Avant de se diriger vers leur dortoirs, « géniale maintenant y a plus qu'a prévenir Sirius » **pensa Gabrielle.  
Pour la coupe elle s'inquiétait pas Serpentard menait avec 1500 point d'avance par rapport a tout le monde. Ensuite Sirius, elle enverrai Céleste. Le pauvre il allait encore devoir attendre._**« Je pourrai me venger sur Lupin plus tard réfléchis maintenant, il vas falloir se débrouiller pour avoir le moins de temps libre possible... »**_ pensa la brune.  
Ils arrivèrent a destination, Lupin les laissa devant la porte alors que Gabrielle se précipité vers sa chambre, attrapa une plume et écrivit un mot sur un parchemin :

_ Paddy,_

_Malheureusement on ne peut t'offrir ton rat, il se trouve que notre poto Lu, nous a chopé dans les couloirs. Collés à tout nos temps libre et je suppose qu'il va nous surveiller de prés..._

_Quel horreur, je vais lui teindre les cheveux en violet et lui faire faire des trucs stupide en sautillant...Wouai je vais faire sa …_

_Au faite il paraît qu'on a explosé le record de farces de ton comité ? Les chatons ont bien morflés, disons qu'ils se sont retrouvés avec de jolies couleurs dans leur salle commune et une jolie phrases sur le mur._

_Enfin bref..._

_Encore désolée !_

_Ton ange G._

Elle accrocha donc le message a un sac en papier contenant a manger et le donna a Céleste. Ouvrant la fenêtre, sa chouette s'envola vers la forêt interdite.

Leslie remis le rat dans sa cage et le menaça copieusement. Ce dernier terrorisé ne bougea pas d'un poil jusqu'au matin.

Il n'émit pas un couinement de toute la nuit. Less et Gab purent dormir tranquillement, ce qui ne les empêcha pas d'être de très mauvais poil le lendemain. Chaque heure de repos était une corvée ! Elles s'épuisèrent avec Rusard à nettoyées les couloirs et les armures. Elles rangèrent la bibliothèque et nettoyèrent les serres de botaniques, récurèrent les cachots et copièrent des lignes avec Lupin.

Cette semaine fut la plus fatiguant qu'ai vécu les deux filles, depuis leurs arrivés à Poudlard.

**-« Vraiment, mais quel sadique ce prof ! Il cache bien son jeu ! Attends voir, je vais lui faire poussée des moustaches de chaton et des pustules de troll ! Il va moins rire ! En plus Snape nous à engueuler ! »** fulmina Less.

- **« A qui le dit-tu, rah ! Je vais lui faire danser la marseillaise en mode charlotte **( taper charlotte reine des roses Bleach sur youtube vous verrez) **lui teindre les cheveux en violet et le coincer avec un scout sous filtre d'amour dans un placard ! MOUHAHAHA ! Je vais lui sauté sur le poil moi a cette énergumène d'hurluberlu ! » **continua Gabrielle avec Humeur. Les élèves s'écarter sur le passage des deux filles dans les couloirs car a ce moment n'importe qui non-suicidaire se tenait loin de leur fureur.

Quand soudain une idée horrible fusa dans l'esprit tordu de la brune. Elle se précipita dans un dédale de couloirs suivi de prés par Leslie pas plus enchanté de courir qu'un chat dans de prendre un bain.  
Gabrielle s'arrêta devant un fantôme bizarre qui chercher clairement a faire un boucan d'enfer.  
**- « PEEVES ! » **appela La brune.  
**- « Tien tien des serpent et pas n'importe lesquelles les nouvelles « maraudeur », Que puis-je ****faire pour toi jolie reptile ? » **demanda le fantôme.  
**- « Eh bien je voulais savoir si tu accepterai de faire le pire de tout tes mauvais coup de toute l'histoire de Poudlard sur un professeur Tyrannique et absolument horrible, qui martyrise de pauvre jeune filles innocente comme nous ? »** demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent sur le visage.  
**- « Ah mais avec joie pauvre enfant traumatisé et quel est le nom de se professeur tyrannique ? »** demanda le fantômes comme s'il jouait un mélodrame.

**- « Remus Lupin. »** répondit la brune.  
**- « OH...MAIS SA MARCHE JEUNE FILLE ! »** cria le fantôme en partant préparer son mauvais coup.


	8. Un rat & une carte

Chapitre 8 : Un rat & une carte.

**-« Allez Dray ! S'il te plaît ! Sois un amour ! Fait le pour moi ! Mon petit Draci chéri ! »** susurra Leslie.

**-« Non ! » **rétorqua le dit Draci.

**-« Rooh ! S'il te plaît ! Et je te fais ton plat préféré ! » **ajouta vainement la blanche.

**-« Ça je peux l'avoir quand je veux ! »** répondit le blond.

**-« DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! » **s'égosilla Gabrielle.

**-« Ok, ok ! »** s'empressa aussitôt le dit Malfoy.

**-« Bien »** s'amusa la brune.

**-« Pfff avec moi c'est non ! » **bouda Less.

Sur ce les deux filles quittèrent le magasin de farce et attrapes, et se rendirent dans l'épicerie de prés-au-lard, faisant le pleins de nourriture avant de se dirigé vers la cabane hurlante. Devant l'entré délimité, elles se délusionnèrent et marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à l'entré de l'imposante bâtisse certes toute décrépie. Leslie poussa la porte hésitante. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et elle y entra, Gabrielle sur les talons. Une forte odeur de renfermé leurs assaillirent le nez.

**-« Qu'est-ce que sa pue ! »** lâcha la brune.

**-« Où est Sirius ? »** demanda la blanche.

Elles refermèrent la porte et s'avancèrent. Bientôt un gros chien noir vint leur faire la fête.

**-« Mais oui mon joli, mais oui tu es beau ! »** dit Gabrielle, totalement abrutie par le chien tout en lui flattant les flans.

Leslie leva les yeux au ciel, certes elle aussi avait très envie de bichonné ce beau toutou mais elle se retenait car c'était SIRIUS ORION BLACK, bordel ! Pas un chien-chien !

Gabrielle déposa l'énorme jambon et les autres nombreuses provisions qu'elles avaient faites _(argent empruntés a Draco)._ Et intarissable, elle se mit à raconté ce qu'elle avait fait ou plutôt ce que Peeves avait fait à Lupin.

_Flash-back_

Gabrielle marchée tranquillement en direction de la grande salle, Leslie sur ses talons. Leurs dernières heure de colle venait de finir et elles étaient épuisées, _**« Non mais sérieusement les cachots à la brosse à dents, je vais étriper l'hurluberlu nommé Lupin ! »**_ Pensa Gabrielle avant qu'un sourire sadique orne ses lèvres. _**« J'ai hâte de voir se que Peeves a bien put trouver comme idée... »**_ était le genre de penser qui se balader dans sa tête quand elles arrivèrent dans la Grande salle et s'assirent à la Table des Verts et Argents.

Le dîner se déroula normalement Weasley/Potter et leurs regards assassins, les profs méfiants et les autres élèves attentifs. Car depuis le début de l'année aucun repas ne rester normale.

La brune remarqua l'absence de son Professeur de potions.

**-« Tu as vu Severus est absent. » **

**- « Il doit être encore dans son labo. » **répondit la blanche. Quand tout a coup, Les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent a la volé, laissant passer Severus à la poursuite d'un fantôme qui tenait une fiole dans ses mains. Le fantôme volait dans toute la salle, un Severus furibond lui lançant des sorts informulés qui ne disaient rien de bon aux élèves. Mais le fantôme tint bon et esquiva la plupart des sorts avant que l'un d'eux ne l'atteigne. Et il lâcha la fiole.

Il était à quelques mètres de la table des professeurs, alors tout doucement, comme au ralentit, la potion se dirigea droits sur Flitwick qui l'esquiva de justesse, scellant ainsi le destin de son collègue d'à coté.

Collègue qui se trouva être Lupin. Les deux Serpentardes se regardèrent un instant, Peeves avait fait fort là !

**-« Severus mon amour épouse moi ! »** Cria le professeur de défense en sautillant jusqu'au dit professeur.

**-« C'est un cauchemar ! »** S'écria Snape. **« Lupin Lâche moi et dégage de là ! »** Cria le brun au châtain qui venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

**- « LUPIO EST AMOUREUX DE LA CHAUVE SOURIS ! LUPIO EST AMOUREUX DE LA CHAUVE SOURIS !LUPIO EST AMOUREUX DE LA CHAUVE SOURIS !LUPIO EST AMOUREUX DE LA CHAUVE SOURIS !LUPIO EST AMOUREUX DE LA CHAUVE SOURIS !LUPIO EST AMOUREUX DE LA CHAUVE SOURIS !LUPIO EST AMOUREUX DE LA CHAUVE SOURIS ! »** Cria Peeves en s'enfuyant dans les couloirs.

**- « Severus je n'aime que toi ! »** Renchérit Lupin.

**- « NON ! »** Fut le retentissant cri désespérer du professeur de potion.

Fin du Flash-back

Le cabot laissa échapper une suite d'aboiement étrange semblable à des rires. Gabrielle le suivit aussitôt dans son hilarité alors que le chien se retourné sur le dos et secoué ses pattes.

Less appela tout son self contrôle et resta calme.

**-« On se calme les enfants, il faut s'occuper du rat ! » **dit-elle.

**-« Oui, oui tu as raison. »** répondit la brune en essuyant une larme de joie au coin d'un de ses yeux.

Le chien se calma et reprit forme humaine. C'est un homme à l'air cadavérique faisant un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt qui leur fit face. Son regard empreint de folie et d'impatience est fixé sur les jeunes.

Sans un mot Leslie sort une cage minuscule. Gabrielle pointe aussitôt sa baguette sur cette prison et murmure un sort. L'instant d'après la cage prend une taille normale et un rat visiblement figé s'y trouve. Sirius Black rejette sa tête en arrière et hurle de joie, son grondement est presque animal.

**-« Oh, je t'ai, oh oui je t'ai. Je t'ai enfin et tu vas payer ! Je vais te tuer Peter. »** cracha l'évadé son regard dément viscéralement fixé sur le rat.

**- « Sirius méfie toi, je pourrai penser que ce rat t'as rendu fou... »** Dit Gabrielle avec un mauvais pré-sentiment.

**- « Oh mais Oui ! Fou de vengeance ! »** sembla rugirent Sirius.

La brune se figea quelque seconde, se regard fou, ce regard fou elle l'avait déjà vu. C'était le même que celui de son père quand il avait assassiné sa famille. Et ça ne lui disait rien de bon.

**- « Passe moi t'as baguette, Gabrielle. »** ordonna le brun.

Le même ton. **« C'est ta faute Gabrielle »** résonna dans sa tête. **« Non ! C'est juste Sirius. »** essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

Fébrilement, un peu tremblante, elle porta sa main à sa poche et tira sa baguette. Son regard passa de Sirius à l'animal et de l'animal à Sirius. Ça ne lui disait rien du tout. Vraiment rien.

L'évadé pris la baguette des mains de la brune et la pointa sur le rat. Il ouvrit la cage. Et à la surprise de tout le monde le rat fila, Sirius sur les talons lançant des sorts à tout va, Puis il fila dans un trou et se carapata.

Il explosa le dit trou avec un sort assourdissant et lâcha un son inhumain, furieux. Il revint dans le salon décrépit totalement fou. Il pointa sa baguette sur Leslie qui avait sorti la sienne et visait maladroitement l'homme.

**-« Toi…Vous ! C'est vôtre fautes ! Vous l'avez faire exprès ! Vous êtes complices ! Tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade ! Vils serpents, traitres ! Salopards ! »** vociféra Sirius, dément. Sa voix tremblait de désespoir et il paraissait au bord des larmes. Ses yeux orages brillés et son visage se déformé dans une grimace de douleur et de colère, surprenante.

Gabrielle tituba en arrière et Leslie visa Sirius au visage, hésitante. Elle ne savait quoi faire ! Son instinct lui ordonnait de lui lancer un sort, cet homme était désespéré et dangereux mais son petit cœur lui l'incité a ne pas lui lancé de sort. Indécise et inattentive, Black fit un pas vers elle. Gabrielle réagit au quart de tour et se jeta sur lui, elle le désarma sans le blessait réellement, le propulsa au sol sans mal et lui fit une clef de bras. L'homme était tellement maigre et affaiblit pas 13 années à Azkaban, qu'il ne put même pas repousser la fillette. Leslie attira d'un _Accio_ la baguette de son amie à elle et s'avança visant le crâne tremblotant de Sirius.

**- « Leslie fait moi plaisir range ma baguette dans ta poche. »** dit froidement Gabrielle. _**« Ne jamais montré ta faiblesse »**_ lui disait la voix de son entraîneur.

Leslie sembla réfléchir un instant. Hésitante elle fit par rangeait la baguette de son amie dans sa poche.

- **« Nous sommes peut-être des serpents mais on n'est pas complice d'un traître surtout vu ce qu'on à fait pour le récupérer. »** fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche. C'était froid et sec.

Elle se releva, laissant l'ex-lion se relever. Elle rejoignit Leslie qui terrifiée trembler de la tête au pied la baguette levait maladroitement. Prenant la pâlotte par le bras elle la tira en arrière en lançant un **« T'avais raison Less, Azkaban l'as rendu fou. »** qui raisonna dans la pièce alors qu'elles s'en allèrent.

Sirius resta un long moment allongé sur le sol froid du salon de la cabane hurlante. Laissant coulés ses larmes librement, il s'incita au calme. Il venait de perdre de précieuses alliées et de précieuses amies. Car c'est ce qu'elles étaient devenu même la froide, distante et sinistre Leslie. Des amies chères et les seules qu'il avait encore. Il avait perdu la tête à cause de la fuite de Peter. Il était si proche de son but ! Le voir s'enfuir comme-ça alors qu'il allait enfin le faire payer, cela lui avait fait si mal. Tellement qu'il était devenu hystérique. Pourtant il souffrait encore plus en cet instant. Se relevant difficilement, le corps secoué de tremblement et les yeux embués de larmes, Sirius black se traina à l'étage vers le lit miteux et s'y laissa tomber. Plus tard quand il fut calmé, il se dit qu'il ressemblait à un Poufsouffle de première années, il était pitoyable… il se faisait pitié. Il n'était qu'un sot, un enfant, un fou…

Gabrielle délusionner ainsi que Leslie qu'elle trainée par la main arrivèrent devant le portail de Poudlard. Elles se rendirent de nouveau visible et la brune traina encore son amie qui pleurait chaudement. Pourquoi Diable, me direz-vous ? Eh bien voyez-vous, contrairement au apparence Less est une grande, très grande sentimentale, pire qu'un Poufsouffle de première années, si vous voyer ce que je veux dire !

Elles traversèrent l'école sous les regards surpris, curieux et déconcertés des autres élèves et rares professeurs. Une fois devant le tableau protégeant la salle des Serpentard, la brune se tourna vers son amie.

**-« Écoute, maintenant arrête de pleuré. Reprends-toi ! » ** lui ordonna Gab.

Les larmes silencieuses de son amie redoublèrent. Gabrielle soupira et récita le mot de passe avant de pousser son amie à l'intérieur.

**- « Ah ben vous voilà ! Ou étiez vo...Leslie sa va aller ? »** demanda Draco qui venait de les voir passer la porte.

**- « Tant fait pas c'est juste pas le moment. »** répondit la brune à la place de son amie.

Elles montèrent dans leur chambre. Gabrielle insonorisa la pièce, mais elle resta la main à plat sur la porte, le dos tourné alors que des larmes piqué ses yeux menaçant de la faire pleurer.

**- « Leslie ? »** sa voix trembler.

**- « ….Oui ?... »** articula la pâlotte entre deux sanglots silencieux.

**- « Crée un bouclier. »**

**- « Mais... » **

**- « LESLIE ! »** cria la brune se retournant un peu sur amie pu voir des traîner brillante sur les joue de Gabrielle. **« S'il te plaît. »**

Après quelque seconde Leslie obtempéra, Gabrielle laissa alors sa magie se déchaîner. Ravageant les meuble et tout se qui se trouvait dans cette pièce, des éclairs noirs teintés de bleus zébrer la pièce et les larmes de la brune s'intensifièrent laissant partir ses sentiments. Tristesse, culpabilité, regrets, inquiétude, fatigue, peur. Tout y passa. Laissant une chambre ravagé comme le cœur de ses deux occupantes.

Gabrielle se laissa tomber dos à la porte, épuisé mais maintenant calme. Elle fit signe à Leslie de venir près d'elle et comme devinant ses pensée la blanche se jeta dans ses bras et y pleura a chaude larmes.

Au milieu de la nuit qui tomba, La brune déposa son amie dans son lit (_la chambre reconstitué magiquement.)_ avant de se diriger vers ses parchemins et écrivit un mot sur l'un d'eux :

_Si ta crise d'hystérie est finie, ça pourrait t'intéresser..._

_G. _

Elle accrocha un paquet où à l'intérieur se trouver encore à manger et deux photos l'une de Severus et Lupin enlaçais alors que le brun tentai de se dégagé et l'autre celle de deux jeune fille souriante l'une brune aux yeux vert, l'autre les cheveux blanc et d'horrible lunette cachant des yeux rougeoyant.

Une fois sa chouette envoler avec le colis, elle alla se coucher et pris Leslie dans sa bras avant de s'endormir.

Sirius reçut la lettre quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Il sourit stupidement en la lisant. Bien que la culpabilité de ses actes le rongeait toujours. Il observa la première photo mettant en scène un homme brun plutôt bien fait mais au traits anguleux familier et un autre aux cheveux châtains et à l'allure frêle bien qu'il fut solide. **« Snape et Remus.»** s'amusa l'évadé, se remémorent la blague de Peeves. Saisissant la seconde et dernier photo, les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. Deux adolescentes, l'une brune aux yeux émeraude et l'autre aux cheveux immaculés et aux yeux charbons rougit pour on ne sait quelle raison, cachaient derrière une énorme paire de lunette noire, si grande que le visage de l'adolescente en était dévoré. L'une souriait franchement, l'autre plus timidement. Sirius eut le cœur serré. Il faisait tout de travers ! L'évadé se fit à lui même la promesse suivante : _Ne jamais plus traités ses deux princesses ainsi !_

Gabrielle fût réveillé par Mutat, le stupide, jaloux et feignant, chat de Leslie. Ce dernier sautillé joyeusement sur son ventre. Elle grogna et le vira de la en bougeant les couvertures. Content de l'avoir réveillé l'animal fui en direction de la salle de bain. **« Heureusement pour lui et son derrière velue, qu'hier soir il y était aussi dans cette foutue salle de bain ! »** ronchonna la brune.

L'eau coulée d'ailleurs dans cette pièce-ci réalisa Gabrielle. Avant de se rendre compte que son amie avait déserté le lit. Elle bondi sur ses pieds, trébuchât sur un jouet appartenant au chat et tomba la tête la premier au sol. Si l'animal avait put rire, il se serrait poilé ! Il se pointa de nouveau dans la chambre.

**« - Je t'aurai le chat ! »** Siffla la brune.

Le chat lui tira la langue. « Ce chat m'as tiré la langue ! » pensa Gabrielle en courant après le chat.

**- « Tu va voir de quel bois je me chauffe sale matou ! »** Cria-t-elle en s'élançant à sa suite sous le lit qui s'avéra...Trop petit. Le bruit sourd de sa tête cognant contre le bois résonna dans sa tête.

A ce moment on pouvait voir des flammes dans les yeux de Gabrielle. Elle appela sa baguette et lança des sorts à Mutat qui courrait comme un beau diable dans toute la chambre.

**« - MOUHAHAHAHA ! JE T'AURAI ! »** Rit la brune alors qu'elle venait d'immobilisé le chat.

**- « Je peux savoir ce que tu compte faire à ce pauvre chat ? GABRIELLE ! **» Hurla une voix derrière elle.

La dite Gabrielle se retourna au ralentit. Et elle tomba sur une Leslie, trempé une serviette autour du corps et les mains sur les hanches.

**-« Absolument rien ma chérie ! »** Répliqua la brune souriant de toutes ses dents alors que sa baguette tenait encore le pauvre Mutat en joue.

**-« Alors qu'es ce que tu fais la baguette pointé sur lui ? »** Demanda la blanche en souriant.

Gabrielle fut donc contrainte de ranger sa baguette, puis elle partie bouder et se réfugiant sous la douche.

Leslie se pencha alors vers l'animal.

**-« Toi vraiment ! Tu es sur de n'être qu'un chat ? Si tu étais un animagi, tu me le dirais ? **» demanda la blanche.

Le chat la regarda et miaula gentiment en posant une de ses pattes sur sa joue avant d'aller gratté à la porte de la chambre.

**-« Très bien, j'ai compris, tu as le droit mais si on te demande tu appartiens à une Serdaigle ! Sinon adieu le minou ! Les lions te mangeront ! »** expliqua la blanche avant de caressait la tête du matou et de lui ouvrir la porte.

Plus tard la brune sorti de la douche en se frottant le crâne tandis que son amie en uniforme l'attendait.

**-« Tu t'es encore blessée? »** soupira l'immaculé en s'avançant vers son amie.

La brune grommela de façon inintelligible et Leslie entreprit de lui appliqué de la pommade _**« Parce que trop de magie, tue la magie. »**_.

Elles descendirent dans la salle commune et attendirent leurs amis, ses sales couches tard. Ils sortirent en se frottant les yeux et en baillant. Gabrielle les trainât joyeusement pendant que Less commenté avec Blaise les raisons obscures de l'engouement de la brune.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle pas encore remplis et s'assirent, au même moment Snape quitté la pièce. Au moins lui échapperais aux crises de rires, devenus fréquentes chez les jeunes de sa maison. Bientôt ils eurent fini leurs déjeuners, bien que Nott faillit s'étouffer avec un croissant que Leslie fourra rageusement dans la bouche de son amie. Ce dernier lui ayant prouvé la véracité de son jugement sur le sortilège _Wadiwasi_. Leslie est très mauvaise joueuse et adore se vengée à coup de croissant ! Blaise échappa à un lancé de tarte au citron. Cette dernier atterris sur une Poufsouffle qui parti en larmes. Dumbledore et Leslie parurent outrés par le massacre de cette innocente tarte. Heureusement, le reste du déjeuner fut relativement calme.

La mâtiné passa sans accros. Tout comme e reste de la journée – Ce que certaine personne trouve louche.

**-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si joyeuse Gab ?** Demanda Leslie alors qu'elle se coucher.

**-Demain après-midi on n'a pas cour, c'est une sortit à près-au-lard.** Fut ce que la brune répondit. Avant de se retourner, laissant la nuit reprendre ces droits.

OOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOO ( le matin)

A la table des serpents, Gabrielle réfléchissait, elle avait vu Potter dans un couloir. Mais quand il avait fait mine de tourner dans leurs direction, il avait disparu. On peut pas disparaître comme ça ! C'est pas possible !

Un sort ? Non, pas assez expérimenté...Avec l'aide de Granger ? Non. Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir ? Mais par ce que quand ont est invisible personne ne vous voit ! La Palice ! Non mais lorsqu'on vous voit pas on fait les choses normalement et on dit se qu'on pense sans savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vous écoute. Et ça...c'est mauvais. Très mauvais.

L'heure d'aller en cour arriva, faisant oublier ses questions à la brune.

Les cours finirent. Et elles mangèrent en 4éme vitesse puis partirent direction prés-au-lard ou plus exactement la cabane hurlante.

Draco trouvait que ses deux amies agissaient bizarrement. Enfin plus que d'habitude. Alors il décida de les suivre. Il se planqua à quelques mètres d'elles et les observa, elles faisaient des achats. Des achats de noël a se qui semblait.

-**Pff elles achètent des cadeaux c'est tout.** Dit le blond pour lui-même. Il s'apprêtait à mettre un terme à sa filature, lorsqu'il les vit s'engouffrait dans une ruelle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Intrigué, il se glissa entre les passants et s'engouffra dans la ruelle à leur suite. S'arrêtant à chaque nouvelles angles pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il vit la chevelure brune de Gabrielle dépassait de derrière un angle. Mais lorsqu'il s'y engouffra, Elles avaient disparues. Un bois s'étendait devant lui. Bois dans lequel il entra, sans remarqué que derrière lui une vieille battisse toute décrépit s'y trouvait.

De leurs côté Gabrielle et Leslie c'était rendu invisible à l'angle de la rue qui débouchait sur le bois en face de la Cabane Hurlante. Rue qu'elles avaient trouvée par hasard en rentrant d'une visite à Sirius. Elles entrèrent dans la battisse décrépit avec appréhension. Car il faut bien avouait qu'elles n'avaient aucune idée de comment l'évadé allait réagir.

**-Sirius ?** Appela la brune. Pas de réponse.

Elle fit signe à Leslie de la suivre, peut être qu'il était partit...A vérifier.

Regardant dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Aucun signe de vie. A part des araignées et des rats par ci par la.

Sur un signe de tête à la blanche, elle empruntât les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Baguette en main pour l'éclairer.

**-J'avais jamais remarquée qu'il faisait si sombre dans c'te baraque.** Murmura la brune.

**-Moi non plus...** lui répondis l'albinos.

Une porte ballante, tenant à peine sur ses gonds se trouva devant Gabrielle lorsqu'elle arriva au 1er.

Elle poussa la porte précautionneusement, baguette devant.

Observant la chambre miteuse juste reconnaissable à son lit aux lattes ballantes et au draps troués. Une espèce de commode aux tiroirs manquant et aux poignées pendantes à côté. Son regard vert chercha un signe de vie mais n'en trouvant pas, elle avança de quelques pas.

Baissant sa baguette, elle s 'apprêtée à se retourner vers la blanche quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Sursautant, la brune réagis d'instinct, elle attrapa la main, la retourna et la passa derrière de dos de la personne.

**- Aïe ! Tu seras gentille de me lâcher Gabrielle s'il te plaît.** Demanda Sirius. - par ce que oui c'était lui-.

**-Ça va pas la tête de faire des coups pareille. **Marmonna la brune en le lâchant.

-**Mais où t'as appris à faire ces trucs là ?** Fit le brun en se tenant le poigné.

**-C'est Franck qui m'as appris, c'est lui qui m'a appris quand il s'est occupé de moi après la mort de ma famille...**

**-Désolé**. Fut tout ce que trouva le brun à répondre...

**-Ça va, sa fait un moment maintenant. 6 ans, j'ai eu le temps de faire mon deuil.**

Lesli posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et déposa un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres de son amie. La blanche se dit un instant que c'était surement déplacer de faire cela entre amie mais c'était son moyen à elle de réconforté sa presque-sœur. C'était presque naturel pour Leslie.

Gabrielle savait que Leslie comprenait, dans un sens sa douleur. Elles étaient presque pareilles ! Toutes deux orphelines. Sauf que Gabrielle, elle, avait connue ses parents ainsi que ses frères et sœurs. Pas comme Leslie qui n'avait pas de vrai souvenirs d'eux. Sirius haussa un sourcil face au geste d'affection poussé le la blanche mais repoussa les questions qui lui bruler les lèvres.

Puis il la sortie de ses sombre pensé et soupirant et attirant la brune dans ses bras.

**-« Je suis vraiment désolé ma Gabi. »** murmura –t-il en lui baisant le front.

Cette dernier soupira, ferma les yeux et profita un peu de son étreinte avant de le repousser gentiment.

**-« On va devoir crée un nouveau plan d'attaque. Je suis désolé Sirius. »** dit Gabrielle mal à l'aise.

L'évadé secoua la tête.

**-« Non, non. C'est moi qui suis désolé ! J'ai était idiot, pardonnez moi. »** demanda l'ex-Griffondor.

**-« Tu es déjà pardonné, idiot. »** lâcha Less et détournant les yeux quand Sirius se mit à la fixé avec surprise.

Gabrielle s'esclaffa et donna une bourrade amicale à Leslie. Cette dernière fixé obstinément le mur, les joue rosit. Elles avaient vraiment l'esprit tordu !

Shootant dans une poussière invisible Black répondit.

**« - Euh, merci ! Mais… je crois que je vous dois quelque chose, non. Après tout je ne peux pas être….Et si je vous montrez un truc ?! Je sais ! Gabrielle prête moi ta baguette ! »** s'exclama l'homme.

La brune hésita un instant et mais la tendis à l'adulte. Celui-ci s'en empara et visa les filles.

**-« Ne vous inquiété pas ! Ce n'est pas un mauvais sort et ce n'est pas douloureux. »** averti- Black.

Il lança un sort et ses sourcils s'arrondir de surprise devant la couleur du sortilège. Il était rose bonbon au lieu d'orange.

Il percuta les filles qui tombèrent à la renverse. Quand elles se relevèrent maladroitement, l'évadé se précipita sur elles, inquiet et confus.

**-« Je suis désolé le sort n'a pas du fonctionné ! »** s'excusa l'homme alors que l'instant suivant les deux Serpentard s'éclaffèrent.

Elles étaient hilares ! Sirius lui était déconcerté.

**-« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »** lâcha-t-il effaré alors que Gabrielle sauta sur ses pieds et relevant la blanche, elles se mirent à dansé une valse étrange et incohérente. Ce manège durant un petit bout de temps, la valse devint salsa et tango puis rumba et pour finir une macarena désordonné. Le tout exécuté en riant. Finalement, elles s'échouèrent aussi gracieusement que des baleines sur une plage, sur le lit miteux qu'avait occupé Sirius plus tôt.

Il les croyait calmer alors il s'approcha des deux énergumènes. Elles choisir se moment pour se relevais ! Gabrielle lui sauta dessus en hurlant : **« BANNNZAIIII !»** alors que Leslie dégringolé l'escalier en chantant **« Leee rêeeeveuuuh bleuuuu ! »**.

**- Gabi mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Zolie Sssheveux, Zolie zolie** ! Fit la brune en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius.

**-Hey ! Moi Aussi ze veux le faire !** Cria leslie qui revenais et sauta sur le lit avant de se mettre a mimer des boucle dans les cheveux du brun.

**-Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fais ?** Dit le brun en se passa la main sur le visage.

**-Tu as pris ma baguette sœur de Saly et t'a fait un rayon tout rose !** Cria la brune en faisant de grands gestes.

**-Voui ! Voui!Voui ! ** ajouta Leslie.

**-La baguette de Saly ? Qui est Saly ?** Demanda black.

**-Le vieux bonhomme aux baguettes, il a dit que des histoires disait que la baguette de Gabi était la sœur de celle de Saly !**

**-Ollivandeur ? Mais qui est Saly ?**

**- Saly c'est le roi des serpents ! Tu sais les gens il l'aime pas par ce qu'il n'aime pas les pas magicien. **Décrivit gabrielle

-**Salazar ?!** Demanda le brun étonné.

**-OUI !** répondirent les deux filles. Puis elles descendirent du lit en se tenant les mains pour faire une ronde et elles tournoyèrent en riant.

Sirius les regarda perplexe puis il scruta la baguette.

**- Ça alors !** lâcha t'il étonner.** Quoi mais… je suis bête ! Il faut vite que je répare ça, sinon je suis vraiment dans la mouise !** s'exclama Black.

Il se remémora le sort qu'il voulait lancer. C'était un simple sort de pacotille. _**« Il était juste censé les faire rire, mais en étant plus puissant qu'un simple sort déjà bien connu. Pourtant sa n'avait pas marché ! Pourquoi ? Cela faisait-il trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas lancé ? Étais-ce pour cela ? Certainement oui. »**_. Désormais le pauvre évadé devait trouver une solution ! Elles étaient vraiment dingues. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leurs lancé un simple, bénin et efficace _« Finite incantatem »_, les deux adolescentes l'entrainèrent dans leurs ronde. Mal à l'aise et stupéfait, il se laissa faire.

Gabrielle entreprit après de le faire danser la java. Le pauvre accepta menacé par la baguette que Leslie pointé entre ses deux yeux. Cette dernière assise sur le lit les regardés se déhanchés en riant et tapant dans ses mains, à l'image d'une enfant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de crie, chant, danse et bataille d'objet, il en eue marre. Il laissa tomber Less par terre, celle-ci l'ayant prit pour un cheval. Et pointa la baguette de la brune sur elle.

**-« Finite incantatem »** ! cria-t-il. Hélas Gabrielle se laissa tomber devant son amie à se moment là. Le fou rire qu'elle allait lâché mourut dans sa gorge et elle regarda Black perplexe avant de rire de nouveau.

**-« Je…..je t'ai…fait chanter….. La petite sirène ! »** explosât –elle, hilare !

Indifférente Less se releva prestement et dévala les marche pour les remonté quatre à quatre en hurlant : « **Hé ho, hé ho on rentre du boulot ! »**

Voyant son amie dans cet état Gabrielle ne rit que plus et Sirius se rendit enfin compte du ridicule de la situation, il se laissa tomber au sol et rit autant qu'il le put.

La petite Aconitum ne manqua pas de venir les voir et de leurs chanter **« Are you pendy ?! »** avant de tenté un plaquage façon rugby sur Gabi et Sirius.

Retournant la situation au bout de 5-10 minutes, la brune ayant récupérer sa baguette lança le sort libérateur sur son amie qui cessa de se débattre et les regarder avec de grand yeux.

- « Sirius ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Tu nous apprend ton sort ? »demanda la blanche.

Ils se regardèrent tous avant d'exploser de rires.

OOOOOooooooooOOOOOO

Le bois était ténébreux, sans aucun froissement de feuilles, sans aucune de ces vagues et fraîches lueurs de l'hiver. De grands branchages s'y dressaient affreusement. Des buissons chétifs et difformes sifflaient dans les clairières. Les hautes herbes fourmillaient sous la bise comme des anguilles. Les ronces se tordaient comme de longs bras armés de griffes cherchant à prendre des proies : quelques bruyères sèches, chassées par le vent, passaient rapidement et avaient l'air de s'enfuir avec épouvante devant quelque chose qui arrivait. De tous côtés il y avait des étendues lugubres.

Pas rassuré, gelé et le regard se posant sur chaque chose et sursautant aux moindres bruits, Draco Malfoy regretté amèrement de s'être engouffré seul dans ce bois.

**-GABRIELLE! LESLIE !** Cria-t-il. Aucune réponse.

**-POURQUOI SA N'ARRIVE QU'A MOI !** Se lamenta-t-il avant de chercher à rebrousser chemin. Car de toute évidence se bois était vide.

OOOOOooooooooOOOOOO

Crabbe et Goyle c'était perdu dans les rues de près-au-lard pour atterrir juste derrière une colline, comme tous les autres enneigés sauf que l'orée d'un bois se laisser paraître en haut. Ils allaient rebrousser chemin quand Vincent remarqua une chevelure blonde platine sortirent du bois.

**- « Hey ! Regarde c'est Draco ! »** cria Crabbe avant de se diriger vers le blond.

Draco n'avait jamais était aussi content de les revoir.

**- « Qu'es ce que tu faisais dans ce bois ? »** demanda Goyle.

**- « J'ai suivis Gabrielle et Leslie mais les ai pas trouvé. »** marmonna le blond. Puis il entreprit avec les deux Serpentard de descendre la colline.

S'il s'attendait à voir Weasley parler tout seul ? Non, mais il s'enfichait, il voyait l'entrer du bois dans lequel il avait était coincé tout a l'heure juste a côté de la cabane hurlante !

Ils renoncèrent donc à faire une halte aux trois balais et préférèrent monter la côte qui menait à la cabane hurlante, la maison la plus hantée de toute la Grande Bretagne. Elle dominée le village, un peu à l'écart et même en plein jour, elle n'était pas très rassurante, Avec ces fenêtre obstruées par des planche et sont sinistre jardin envie d'herbes sauvage.

**-Même les fantômes de Poudlard évitent de venir jusqu'ici, **dit Ron, Tandis qu'il contemplait la maison, appuyer contre la clôture.** J'en ai parlé a Nick Quasi-sans-tête... d'après ce qu'il a entendu dire il y a une sacrée bande s'est installé la dedans. Personne ne peut y entrer. Bien entendu, Fred et George ont essayés mais tous les accès sont condamné et pas moyen de forcé le passage...**

Harry à qui la monté avait donné chaud, songea à enlever sa cape quelque instant mais, au même moment, il entendit des voix un peu plus loin. Quelqu'un s'approcher de l'autre côté de la colline et, un instant plus tard, Malfoy apparut, accompagné de Crabbe et de Goyle.

**-Je devrai très vite recevoir un hibou de mon père,** disait Malfoy.** Il est allé a l'audience pour parler de ma blessure au bras...Et témoigné que je n'est pas put m'en servir pendant trois mois...**Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent**. J'aimerai bien être la pour voir ce crétin barbu se défendre...vous pouvez être sur que cet hippogriffe n'en as plus pour longtemps...**

Malfoy aperçu soudain Ron et un sourire malveillant se dessina sur son visage blafard.

-**Qu'es ce que tu fais là Weasley ?** Malfoy regarda la cabane en ruine.

**-J'imagine que tu serais ravit d'habiter là-dedans ? Au moins tu aurai une chambre à toi. J'ai entendu dire que t'as famille dormais dans une seule pièce...c'est vrai ?**

Harry attrapa le pan de la robe de Ron pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Malfoy.

**- Laisse-moi faire,** murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Ron. L'occasion était trop belle. Harry se glissa silencieusement derrière Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, puis il se pencha pour ramasser une poignée de boue.

**-On parlaient justement de ton ami Hagrid,** dit Malfoy a Ron, **On essayaient d'imaginer se qu'il est entrain de raconter a la commission d'examen des créatures dangereuse. Tu crois qu'il va pleurer quand ils couperont la tête à son hippo...**

PLATCH !

La poignée de boue s'écrasa sur la tête de Malfoy. A présent, ces cheveux blond dégouliner de gadoue.

-**Qu'es ce que...**Ron riait tellement qu'il dut se tenir a la clôture pour ne pas tomber. Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle firent volte face regardant d'un air ahuri. Malfoy essaya de s'essuyer les cheveux, mais il ne parvint qu'à étaler davantage la boue sur le sommet de son crâne.

**-Qu'es ce que c'était ?! Qui a fait ça ?! **

**-Beaucoup de fantômes dans le coin, n'est ce pas ?** Dit Ron comme s'il parler de la météo. Crabbe et Goyle ne semblait pas rassurer. Leurs tours de biceps ne leur étaient d'aucun secours contre les fantômes. Malfoy, lui, Lançais des regards fébrile autour de lui, sans voir personne. Harry avança en silence de quelque mètres, jusqu'à une marre de boue verdâtre, particulièrement mal odorante.

SPLAAOOOOSHHHH !

Cette fois Crabbe et Goyle reçurent également leurs parts. Goyle sautilla frénétiquement sur place en essuyant ses petits yeux vitreux aveuglés par la boue.

**-ça venait de là-bas !** Dit Malfoy qui s'essuya le visage en fixant un point situé a 2 mètres d'Harry.

Crabbe s'avança d'un pas malhabile ses long bras tendu devant lui comme un zombie. Harry le contourna, ramassa un bâton et le lança dans le dos de Crabbe. Celui-ci se retourna en sautant en l'air, scruta les environs pour découvrir le coupable. Comme Ron était la seule personne présente, Crabbe se dirigea vers lui, mais Harry lui fit un croc-en-jambe. Crabbe trébucha et son énorme pied se posa sur un pan de la cape d'invisibilité. Harry sentit une forte secousse qui fit glisser la cape d'invisibilité de son visage.

Pendant une fraction de seconde Malfoy le contempla avec des yeux ronds.

**-AAAARGHR !** Hurla-t-il en montrant du doigt la tête d'Harry. Puis il dévala la colline à toute jambe, Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons. Harry ramena la cape sur sa tête, mais le mal était fait.

**-Harry !** Dit Ron, **il vaudrait mieux que tu te dépêche de rentrer au château! Si jamais Malfoy dit quelque chose...**

**-A tout a l'heure.** Lança Harry qui redescendit aussitôt vers près-au-lard.

OOOOOO

Bien entendus aussi loin qu'était nos amis délurés, ils ne manquèrent rien de la scène et grâce au sort d'amplification de Gabrielle, ils entendirent tout, en réalité ils entendirent mieux qu'ils ne virent ce qui se passait.

Ils avaient saisit le plus important, du moment ou Dray se lamentait perdu dans la forêt à celui ou il se replié stratégiquement. Pourquoi ? Eh bien car Leslie avait dispersait derrière elle des sort de détection visant à les avertir de toute approche intempestives ! Or Malfoy junior ses gardes du corps et le roux étaient intempestifs !

Quand le tout fut fini Sirius éclata de rire vite suivit des autres.

**-« POURQUOI SA N'ARRIVE QU'A MOI ?! »** imita Black.

Gabrielle manqua de s'étouffé face à cette imitation ridicule. Quand ils eurent tous reprit leurs calme, l'évadé déclara ému.

**-Mon filleul tiens bien de son père, c'est un garçon farceur et malin et loyal.**

**-Il y a beaucoup de « et » dans cette phrase, Sirius. **S'amusa la brune.

**-Mon petit cousin aussi est un cas.** Ajouta-il moi ravi. Son visage plus sombre et il grimaça en énonçant le lien de parenté. Leslie crut même l'entendre marmonner _**« Maudit soit les Malfoy ! »**_. **Mais il est intelligent. Vous devriez faire attention, ils vous a suivit !**

**- Oui, il va falloir le gardé à l'écart. Il se doute de quelque chose.** Dit Leslie mais à son air on aurait pu croire qu'elle penser à voix haute.

**- Oui il se doute de quelque chose.** Marmonna Sirius soudain en colère. Ces gamines allaient elles ruiner son évasion ? Il risquait de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur ou pire de retourner à Azkaban…minute…lequel est le pire ? **Sa ne va pas du tout ! Il ne doit plus jamais vous suivre ! Non mais imaginer qu'il me voie ? Ce serait fini pour moi ! C'est très dangereux ! C'est ma vie qui est en danger et dans un sens la votre aussi ! Car ces saloperies de Détraqueurs n'hésiteront pas à vous sauter dessus ! Il va falloir que vous vous bougiez et que le gamin ne vous soupçonne plus ! Il est très certainement comme son père, un fouineur né et un grand casse-pied !**

**-**Du calme, on sait ça...**répondit froidement Gabrielle ramenant le calme dans la salle. **Je suis Legilimens vous vous rappeler ? Je m'occuperais de ce qu'il a vu et de son raisonnement mais va falloir se méfier maintenant de ce point de vu, je suis d'accord avec Sirius**, continua-t-elle. **Leslie hocha la tête évidement même si comme son amie elle n'aimait pas devoir traficoté le cerveau de Dray, elle n'avait plus droit a l'erreur.

**-T'ES LEGILIMENS !? **Hurla le brun apparemment choqué.

**-Je ne te l'avais pas dit **? Fit Gabrielle innocemment, puis devant le regard de Sirius elle rajouta une phrase incongru de son cru,** Quoi tu as peur que je découvre un amour secret pour Severus qui était en couple avec Lucius ?**

**-QUOI ?! MAIS ! NON ! LA BLONDASSE ETAIT DEJA ASSEZ EMBETANT COMME SA SANS QU'IL ME PIQUE Mon...**s'arrêta le brun au milieu de sa phrase.

**-Je disais sa pour blaguer...**

**-Silence…Dehors !**

**-Gnié ?** « dit » très justement l'albinos qui n'avait pas tout compris.

**-Laisse Lessie, tu risque de te faire mal au cerveau ! Allez viens, laissons le boudé !** s'amusa la brune, quelque peu déconcerté. Puis elle entraina son amie dehors.

Elles devaient retourner au château ! Gabrielle voulait savoir ce qui allait arriver à Potter ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'avait elle pas, je ne sais pas, une carte du château ? Comme ça ce serait plus simple pour ce qu'elle voulait faire ! Et la naine qui traine des pieds.

**-Leslie mon amour, bouge ton joli petit cul ! **gronda Gabi.

Pour toute réponse elle eut un haussement de sourcil provocateur et son amie s'arrêta net. Gabrielle soupira. Vraiment, pourquoi avait-elle une amie aussi casse bonbon ?

La brune plaqua un bisou sonore sur la joue de la plus petite et lui demanda plus gentiment de se dépêcher.

**-Oh mon aimée, mon amour, ma reine ! Aurais-tu l'immense amabilité de te dépêcher ? **

L'albinos s'exécuta en riant. Vraiment c'était une journée mouvementée ! Sirius et son sort, Dray et ses bêtises, Sirius et son aveu mâché !

Poudlard lui offrait vraiment une vie intéressante ! S'enthousiasma Leslie. Bientôt elles virent le portail de l'école et accélérèrent encore la cadence. Ou plutôt la brune avança plus vite suivit le l'autre. Qui trébucher de temps à autre sur les pierres inégales.

Elles ignorèrent le regard meurtrier de Rusard quand à la boue qu'elles laissaient par trainées et pénétraient dans leurs sainte école.

Gabrielle courait direction le bureau de Sev'. Une fois arrivée elle prit le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle et regarda autour d'elle. Aucune trace du maître des potions. Elles allaient rebrousser chemin quand elle entendit des bruits de pas et la voix outrée de Potter qui devait dire un truc genre «_** Parlé pas de mon père comme ça ! »**_. Houlà ! Ça allait chauffer pour lui ! Et si elles étaient trouvées là...elles aussi.

**- Vite ! Dans le placard **! Hurla la brune avant d'entraînait la blanche a sa suite, refermant précipitamment le placard.

La porte claqua sur elles et elles furent plongées dans un noir inquiétant. Une lourde étoffe frôla Leslie et elle se maudit d'être entré dans cette armoire exigüe. Armoire se trouvant dans le bureau de Snape ! Heureusement que ce n'était pas celle des potions ! Maudissant leurs stupidités l'albinos lança un sort d'insonorisation sur l'habitacle et désillusionna son amie et elle même.

Gabrielle entrouvrit légèrement la porte de manière à voir un peu. Severus passa alors devant et elle sursauta malgré elle. _**« Maudite chauve-souris graisseuse sociopathe ! »**_ cracha mentalement la brune avant de s'enjoindre violemment au calme. Si Less était devenue exceptionnellement doué en Occlumancie, la brune resté bien meilleur en Legilimencie que pour l'autre domaine et Snape lui était un parfait génie dans les deux. Il lui suffirait de soupçonnais quoi que ce soit pour que ses antennes radioactive de potionniste ne traques les vibrations de son esprit. Et la ce serait la fin !

S'obligeant au calme Gabrielle se concentra sur la scène qui se jouait devant elle. La pauvre trop occupé à réfléchir avait raté le moment ou Snape avait ordonné à Potter de vidé ses poches. Désormais le maître en potions avait entre les maint un parchemin froisser et visiblement âgé.

**« -Voyons voyons...**marmonna-t-il en prenant sa baguette magique, la carte posée devant lui. Révèle ton secret, dit-il après avoir donner un coup de baguette sur le parchemin.

Rien ne se produisit. Harry crispa les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour les empêcher de trembler. Snape haussa discrètement un sourcil.

- **Allons, révèle toi**, dit Snape en apposant sa baguette sur le parchemin.

Le parchemin resta vierge. Harry s'efforçait de respirer profondément, régulièrement, pour ce calmé. Il avait peur que ça tourne mal.

-**Severus Snape, professeur dans cette école, t'ordonne de livrer les secrets que tu détiens!** dit Snape en frappant à nouveaux la carte avec sa baguette magique. Le ton de sa voix indiqué clairement son degrés d'énervement.

Comme si une main invisible écrivait sur le parchemin des mots apparurent alors à la surface:

**-Mr Lunard présente ses respect au professeur Snape et lui demande de bien vouloirs cessez de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui.**

Snape se figea. Harry, stupéfait, lut le message. Mais le parchemin ne s'arrêta pas la.

D'autres mots apparurent:

**- Mr Cornedrue approuve Mr Lunard et voudrait ajouter que le professeur Snape et un horrible crétin.**

La situation aurai était comique si elle n'avait pas était aussi grave.

D'autres mots s'inscrivirent sur le parchemin:

**-Mr Patmol voudrai faire part de son ébahissement a la pensé qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur.**

Horrifié, Harry ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le parchemin avait livré un dernier mot:

**- Mr Queudver souhaite le bonjour au professeur Snape et lui conseille de laver ses cheveux, s'il veut cessez de ressembler a un tas d'ordure.**

Harry attendit que le verdict tombe.

**- Très bien, dit Snape d'une voix paisible, Nous allons voir tous cela...**

Il s'approcha du feu, pris une poignée de poudre brillante dans un bocal posé sur le manteau de la cheminée et la jeta dans les flammes.

**- LUPIN!** dit Snape, **Je voudrai vous demandez quelque chose. »** (Les écrit précédent son principalement extrait du texte original, bien que légèrement modifier.)

Dans le placard les deux filles se regardèrent horrifiée pas besoin de parler pour savoir que sa allais chauffer pour lupin et Harry.

**-T'as entendu Patmol comme moi ?**

**-J'espérer avoir mal entendu...** répondit la pâlotte a son amie

**-Je crains le pire...**fut se que Gabrielle lui dit avant de reporter son attention sur la scène, Lupin venait de sortir de la cheminé et s'épousseté.

**-Severus? Pourquoi souhaitez-vous me voir ?** Demanda timidement le professeur.

**-En effet, regarder se qu'il avait sur lui.** Cracha le potionniste en montrant le parchemin sur son bureau ou les noms et les phrases était toujours la.

Lupin avait pris une drôle de couleur et un expressions étrange a mi-chemin entre l'effroi la joie et l'exaspération. Un tableau étrange qui aurait pu paraître comique si la situation n'avait pas était ainsi.

Lupin pris la carte et se pencha dessus masquant ainsi sont visage déconcerté.

_**Comment diable cette carte était elle arrivé entre les mains de Potter junior ? Ciel qu'allait-il dire et faire ? Miséricorde il devait se sortir de cette situation.**_

**Je pense à de la magie noir c'est évident !** déclara Severus

**Merlin non, c'est vraisemblablement une carte visant à insulté quiconque tente de la lire.** Répondit nonchalamment Lupin.** M. Potter à dû l'acheté dans une boutique de farces et attrapes !**

Leslie et Gabrielle dévisage le lycan depuis leurs cachette. Il ment cela leurs semble évident. Mais pourquoi ?

**-Less ? **chuchote la brune.

**-Oui?** Souffle la blanche légèrement inquiète que le loup les entendent.

**- Lupin ne sait pas mentir.**

**- Je confirme.** Sourit l'albinos.

_**C'est pas normal**_ pensa Gabrielle. Non pourquoi mentir si c'est que de la farce. Et puis, Queudver et Patmol c'est Sirius et le traître, Lunard pour la lune serai donc lupin et Cornedrue Potter... Sachant qu'ils ne font jamais rien sans raison...ce truc ce n'est pas de la farce sa doit être plus que sa. Demander au principal intéressé ? Non. A Paddy ouai on peut tenter.

Perdu dans ce genre de pensé la brune remarqua tout à coup que Lupin venait de partir avec Harry.

Après un regard a la pâlotte, elle redirigea son regard vers la porte qui s'ouvrit a la volé.

**- Sortez de là. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.** Déclara Severus d'un ton froid qui annoncer rien de bon pour leurs matricules.


End file.
